There is only the future
by AndyMine
Summary: This is the epilogue for Remember the Past. Healing is never easy and time doesn't always fix everything. All one can hope for is some sense of balance from day to day. John is growing up fast, as NG struggles to stay human. Many members of Torchwood's family are trying to move on. But can they after the events of almost 16 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Harkness, this isn't the first time we have had this discussion about John." Jack nodded at John's Headmaster before fixing himself more comfortably in his chair. He resisted the urge to smile as he took a closer look at the man across from him.

Mr. Packner was a small man, little over 5' 6" tall and balding. He had a facial tick that acted up every time he lost control of it. Jack watched the tick easy after the man finished with the word John. "I wish you could have brought your husband with you. Mr. Perry-Hart-Harkness should be here for our conversation. If I may ask is there any trouble at home?" He folded his hands together while leaning back in his chair. The Chair slipped back too much making him quickly lean forward as not to fall backwards. He swept a hand up to his comb over to make sure it hadn't moved.

Jack stifled a laugh while Mr. Packner steadied himself. The poor man was always such a bundle of nerves around Jack. NG had a better way in dealing with this man. Jack was well aware of the calming effect NG had on the freaky little Headmaster being able to get easily into the man's mind. To Jack it always seemed that this Headmaster some how feared being alone with him. His grin didn't hide this time as Jack smelt the fear coming out of the sweat that just kept gathering on Mr. Packner's forehead and making it impossible to not notice the odor of his cheap cologne.

The smell was sickening to Jack and he tried not to breath after he said. "My husband is away on business. He should be home towards the end of the week. But if I may ask, you seem to have forgotten to tell me what exactly did John do?" He was lying of course about NG but how do you explain that your partner was off in another time period fighting bad guys. A business trip seemed to be the better explanation and one that should end any suspicious that there was some kind of marriage problems at home. Unhappy men like Packner always seemed to rest easier if another's life was just as miserable as his. Jack hoped the little troll guy didn't think that the two of them would bond if Jack's home life weren't all peaches and cream.

The Troll was staring at Jack so intently he began licking his lips delicately as if propositioning him. For a man that has slept with all kinds of life forms there was nothing remotely appealing about the Headmaster sitting in front of him. In the smallest of thoughts Jack toyed with the idea of sexually teasing the man, taking pictures of it and then selling them to the newspapers.

Knowing NG would enter Mr. Packner's mind when they had meetings in the past, Jack mused as to what was going on now in the man's head. It almost made him wish he had been a stronger Telepath. But he knew NG would be a little more devious, playing with the man's thoughts if it suited him. But would NG have changed the Headmaster's mind about John's crimes, letting them be forgotten?

It gave Jack something else to bring up to NG when he got home.

He sighed making the Headmaster knit his eyebrows together and pout. It wasn't at all an attractive look for the man.

Mr. Packner cleared his throat before taking a handkerchief out to wipe his forehead. He seemed disappointed at Jack's lack of reaction to his flirting. "Well despite his misbehavior and bad language in class John has been late to school more often lately sometimes cutting classes altogether. But today he added arson to his list and tried to burn down the Chemistry lab. I would have suspended him and according to our by-laws he should be expelled. I know your reputation with in the Government and we wouldn't want things to get out of control. But you have been so generous to this establishment I thought we should have another chat and see if maybe we could come to a compromise."

Mr. Packner took a few extract second to spilt out compromise before he gained enough control to get out his real meaning.

Jack disgusted with this man got out his checkbook pen in hand and began to write out an amount on a check. He handed it to Mr. Packner whose eyes lit up in agreement of the generous donation. Now Jack wished NG were here to jumble the Troll's mind, the visit would have made it a lot easier on their life savings.

"I see we have come to an agreement. But as for show I think we should make John do some kind of pennants for his behavior. Maybe clean the blackboards or sweep and mop the cafeteria's floor." He went back to folding his hands in front of his chest. His slick black hair was remaining plastered to the top of his head as his sweating came to an end.

Jack tried not to show his real emotions with this man. If Jack had been more like his past self he would have hurt Mr. Packner rather then succumb to blackmail. But in this time though humans like this just made him sick he had to conduct himself with much restraint.

Jack quickly stood up watching the vile little man raised his gaze to meet his eyes. The flirting returned as the Troll took in Jack's build and licked his lips again.

The man gulped when Jack's eyes narrowed as he said in a not so inviting tone. "What you do with him here is your concern. I have other plans for him. I take it he is in his usual spot." The Head Master nodded fearfully. "Good, I will collect him early. I'm sure once his father comes home things with him will improve." Extending his hand to Mr. Packner Jack didn't smile but let his face remain emotionless.

Mr. Packner stood heisting before he took Jack's hand. " As always Mr. Harkness, a pleasure and we will keep this visit a secret. I hope you have a pleasant day." Shaking Jack's hand more so than normal he walked over to the door and showed Jack out letting his hand rest on Jack's shoulder.

"What a gross man." Jack said out loud when the door shut. He wiped the sweaty handshake on some ones coat hanging near the office door earning a giggle from a young girl around John's age sitting on a bench. Jack assumed by the loud look of her clothes and her over done eyes that she was there for a disciplinary reason since the school had a strict dress code. She smiled at his smile and surprisingly winked.

He rolled his eyes as he walked out of the office. "These girls are too forward. Why can't we go back to simpler times?" He couldn't help but shake his head no, not believing that the girl was any more forward than any human being in the past. People always flirted it was part of human nature. The point was he would always be too old for most of the human race. So flirting even with some one near the age he appeared could be considered robbing the cradle.

He straightened up his facial features as he went to collect his son. He didn't want John to think his Dad found this whole trip amusing and some what disgusting when having to deal with a sleazy school master into blackmailing important parents. If only the man hadn't figured out that Jack was with Torchwood. This deal to save John's reputation might have gone down a lot cheaper. As Jack walked down the hall he thought on ways of dealing with Mr. Packner. In Jack's other mind, the one that didn't mind degrading scumbags he came up with a way of putting Mr. Packner out of the blackmailing business once and for all. It wasn't pretty and it involved lots of pain. Though however amusing Jack let it slide. He knew that getting even wouldn't change anything. He simply would at some point report Mr. Packner to the taxman.

Jack took the plotting grin off his face before he reached his son. Since he had to show some type of fatherly disappointment in John's actions he schooled his features to be parental. His patients with John were at an end so it was a good thing NG should be back tonight. Just like the last time Jack's husband promised he wouldn't be gone for long. That was a month ago. John often got bothered when NG left for long periods. It was almost normal for the kid to get into trouble when his Papa went hunting for Andie. But it didn't mean Jack and everyone around John was to be a punching bag.

This trip started with The Doctor dropping a note with a lead on Andie. Of course NG followed it. The whole routine of NG's travels began to upset Jack. NG could very well end up in some kind of trouble with some unforeseen force and Jack would be powerless to help. The endless waiting game at the end of a promise from NG for a swift return didn't make matters any better. Jack felt trapped and useless as forces designed by the unknown took NG away for longer periods of time.

And NG was no help in explaining what did happen when he was gone. He for the most part didn't say much and Jack took it all wrong most of the time. NG asked his husband for one thing and that was no interference with his business no matter what happened. NG had to be able to do this on his own. He did his best to make Jack understand that the future wasn't yet his to look into and someday all of what went on now would make sense.

Jack reluctantly agreed to NG's terms but did have NG swear to get word to him some how if things went bad. For the most part NG did leave clues for Jack to follow in bits of things the Rift dropped off. Jack found it exciting to chase down these leads even if most seemed impossible to decode or led to dead ends. It was like solving a puzzle trying to figure out exactly when NG would be home. But after much frustration and emotional outbreaks on Jack's part, the Twins and Luke came up with a program that aided with Jack's deduction skills (which he had none) allowing for a more accurate formula to determine when NG would be home.

As stated with the program NG should have been home last month. Jack had a feeling when he woke up this morning it would be today. He had a dream of the naughty kind and all the equipment in the world couldn't predict as well as NG touching his mind with a naughty dream.

He smiled while the dream came back to haunt his daytime. He knew he was smiling just a little too much so he corrected his face back to the upset parents scowl. John was after all at a very perceptive age. Fifteen years old meant he had some idea about what his parents got up to. He also would have been very aware of how his Dad looked when thinking such thoughts.

The boy also felt when Jack was pissed at NG. Something for which Jack tried to keep hidden. But it slipped out more and more after each time NG returned Jack giving less answers than the last time. Recently it seemed to Jack that NG was fazing him out of his life. Jack wasn't going to admit to anyone it hurt. But John picked up on Jack's moods even if Jack wasn't aware of it. Though his emotions and thoughts were schooled and John not correctly trained, Jack was aware that his son came from a strong line of incredible empathy. So it was a task to not to let his feelings slip when near the boy.

There was no way of Jack knowing that John felt NG fading away as well. It would have explained and given cause for his acting out and bad behaving. Each time his Papa came home things seemed off to him. Though his Papa was in front of him NG often seemed to be half somewhere else. Then was the see-through appearance John latched onto with his inner eye. NG wasn't always part of their world. John saw his Papa abandoning this time and him for some other life. However John found most of what he viewed confirmed one thing. NG had lost control of his own will. It was some unknown off world out of sync force that was dictating NG's life.

NG's trips left Jack stuck at Torchwood and trying to raise this troubled boy that loved to torment his dear and very old Dad. Most of the time Jack didn't mind. John was a good kid, full of spirit but still manageable, just not in the eyes of his Headmaster and sometimes in the eyes of his Dad. For most of John's life, NG had been there so Jack figured it was now his turn. Though, Jack mused, NG could have waited just a little longer, perhaps when John was in college to take his little trips. Jack loved his son but the teenager version of his child though entertaining was for the most part tiring. It also hurt Jack because he knew John needed NG to be at home just as much as Jack wanted that for himself.

This way of life wasn't what NG and Jack agreed upon before John was born. NG was to be the one staying home and Jack was supposed to go back to Torchwood. That was until seven years ago Andie started to appear in NG's dreams and The Doctor started to run often into the moonstones and her path of destruction. NG took it upon himself, apologies to Jack over and over again for leaving, to try and find Andie.

Neither one of them knew how much NG's actions would start to effect their home life. And Jack kind of guessed that the more trips NG took the less likely Andie would ever return to them. Jack was starting to give in to the Universe for the first time in his life. NG upon his return would learn Jack's thoughts on the matter. Jack just didn't feel like hiding his emotions anymore. Pretending that everything was fine just wasn't cutting it anymore.

It was time NG knew that his little jaunts leaving father and son alone hurt not only Jack's relationship with his husband but with his son as well. Jack, fighting aliens one moment then running home to cook dinner for his son the next had worn him out. He wondered just how he found time to help John with his homework when NG wasn't around. But this double life was a lost cause and John was paying for it every time he acted out and got into trouble.

Jack paused at the door to the detention room leaning his head against the cool wall to calm his mind. He didn't want John to get wind of his current emotional flux. That was the draw back having a son that was a heightened Telepath. His boy since the time he was born always knew just what he was thinking if not feeling.

Jack found out when John was younger just how strong the boy was and had to retrain his mind to block the boy. NG didn't feel John should be trained, he didn't want the boy to be in tune with his sister. If John naturally used his abilities NG assumed he would never go looking in places he had no idea existed. NG was under the impression that curiosity was a key in Telepathic development. His sister, Jolein, use to trail after their half brother, following Loyalwin through the astral plain. NG himself found once he embraced his powers his life was never to be of his own design. He also put Stu into the mix when arguing with Jack. Stu was never the same after he used his gifts in The Ritual. So NG felt that the less John knew about what he could do the better off he was.

Of course Jack was aware his son Ianto didn't feel that way and saw that the boy did get some training. _"After all, Dad, he should at least understand control. I won't teach him astral projection or any of the more invasive stuff. But at least I can get him to understand his empathy." _

And as if he read Jack's mind John looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the squeak of the door. For a brief second Jack stared at the image of his long dead friend John Hart. The image let Jack flashback to the first time he laid eyes on the rogue. The memory made him feel a little dizzy and shook him to the core. The boy had just started to look so much like his late Granddad. It dawned on Jack just how sad it was that the boy didn't know what kind of man John Hart turned into and he also didn't have the luxury of getting to know Mark for very long. Mark left just a few years after John was born. It was a shame John didn't have those two as an extra grounding force in his development. They had done wonders for Andie, Tara and Ianto when NG had vanished for five years. Maybe that was what the boy was missing those extra influences his other children had in growing up.

John blinked at his father when he sensed a bit of sadness escape Jack's very walled off mind. He knew his Dad had been thinking but couldn't get a handle on just what those thoughts were. He realized that his actions must have cut deep this time for his Dad to be so extra careful with revealing his thoughts. The part that did slip, John had seen before. His Dad was thinking about his late Grand Parents that much he did read. In order to not tip his Dad that he had felt something from him he looked smug and rebellious instead of showing concern.

The smirk was expected from the boy. Jack realized that maybe as a father he just wasn't good for this particular child. He had in fact let his son down. But that didn't mean John got off easy, without punishment. It just meant Jack was going to be a little easier on the boy form now on. If spending more time with him helped keep him out of trouble then he would do it. Also he may be able to steer the kid in the direction of some type of career. As of this moment in time, John really didn't have a clue for his future. But the boy wasn't all to blame with his misconduct. It was something he was doing to get Jack's attention.

"Sorry for dragging you away from work, Dad. I asked Mr. P not to call you but he just cursed and slammed the door after he escorted me here." His eyes had that look NG projected during his early brat phase.

The difference was he had Jack's color eyes but the face was still so John Hart even with the different colored eyes. At times Jack swore John had found away to return to them. _"Fifteen year without you, John and twelve for you, Mark. I miss you my friends." _He placed his hands in the pockets of his Greatcoat and moved closer to John.

"Get your things we are going home. I'm not going to talk until you have a long think in your room over this. I'm tired of this, John. You are wearing me thin. I don't understand why you seem to get worse when your Papa goes away."

The boy stood. He would be taller than Jack when he finished growing. He was still boy shaped though for some one of fifteen. But Jack could see the man he would look like in his face when he grew into his body.

"That's the problem, Dad. You just don't understand." But John did understand and he regretted the words as they left his mouth. He picked his stuff up and walked passed Jack who now held the door open for him. Their ride home was in silence. John took the time to think like his Dad asked. But he didn't think on what he did at school that day. He daydreamed about how he would fix his parents and make his Dad happy again.

* * *

He was back on Boeshane. At some point the Human Race was do to start colonizing the planet. Jack told him the date. NG knew what he had to do while he still the chance. Once the people got here, it would be too late.

Off in the distance he sensed a great surge of emotion, as the colonists grew anxious the closer they came to their new home. It felt stimulating to have such an abundance of strong positive emotions. NG closed his eyes breathing in, he let his mind wrap around those thoughts from complete strangers.

When his mind returned he entered the lab noticing how nature had taken over, growing funguses here and there with evidence of rodents eating away at anything that their teeth could sink into. He ran his finger over one of the work benches watching it pick up the inches think layer of dust. It was then he saw the robe on the floor next to part of the ceiling that water seepage had let fall.

Ismandel's body was gone, the years and some of the critters made sure of that. All that remained in the tattered insect eaten rob was a shiny ring and some loose strands of his hair around some bone fragments. Outside of that he was nothing more than a stain on the remaining fabric of the robe and the bare floor.

NG moved the robe around a bit before retrieving the ring Ismandel once wore. "I should have gotten here faster but the years caught me up." He carefully shifted the pieces of hair and bone into the robe and cautiously folded them together. He slowly stood taking the parcel with him and placing it on a nearby table, letting the ring rest on top of the fabric.

His hand rested on it for a few moments. "I'm not blaming you, my friend. I never could have blamed you. Things happen, and anger isn't always the answer. But what the moonstones are doing now because of what happened to your world is making it hard not to ignore any of it. I am very angry my daughter is being used by them, I'm even angry that those kind creatures that sought out my mind in peace look to war and annihilation as justice."

NG paused before adding. "But for now I will see you properly put to rest. These problems aren't yours any more, they are mine." He patted the material before going over the room.

It hadn't changed much. There was still an image of blood splatter on the floor where the robe used to lay. He leaned over and pushed a button hoping there was still enough energy to power the place. He assumed that before the moonstones transferred to him there was still some of their power stored in the place's smaller subsystems.

When the lights went on he connected to those power cells by letting his mind run around the control systems. He was very much like those power cells now living on borrowed time. The Doctor said that NG could exist forever with the amount of moonstone energy that John had given him. But at some point his aura would fade and NG would not maintain a solid form, He would become all energy. An aura to The Time Lord was more of a natural power source all living things hold. NG had more than an average share of such a force.

He felt the room, remembered the smells as his hands brushed against the dusty tables. He traced the console gently trying not to disturb too much of the filthy build up that the years had created. He wanted to preserve it for some unforeseen future, one in which some archeologist might just dig it up and wonder what had happened here. If anything remained after he sealed it up. He hoped that some distant future life form would find this place and wonder about its mysteries.

Just not now, not in this time, man simply wasn't ready for the truth. NG smiled feeling the power dance around his mind as he sucked out the information still in the computer.

Above Boeshane blossomed a far different sight then the one NG had first seen. The deadly heat was gone and there were now rivers and ocean where there was once parched earth. The Terra Forming nearly complete as great ships made their way from different parts of the Human settled Universe. NG closed his eyes once again as these new minds caught him off guard again. Searching out the minds of hundreds of colonist ready to start a brave new world as they approached he sensed Jack's grandparents were on that ship. Eyes remain closed he reached out in to the black night above searching for the beginnings of Jack's father as he lay growing in his Grand Mother's womb.

He found the beginnings of that child letting a smile caress his lips at the energy the child possessed. He returned letting his mind focus once again on the room around him. He came for one other thing besides the secrets in Ismandel's computer and that wasn't to watch the beginning of Jack's heritage settle on the land above. As interesting as it sounded to him, he didn't have time for it. What he came for was exactly where it had fallen so long ago.

He wanted this room to stay like it was, preserved over time in the rocks and with newer crystal formations added with the introduction over time of flowing water from above. But he knew the pond that he loved to swim in was gone buried under a cave-in that happened before Boeshane was even explored by The Colonization Committee. The moonstone chamber was also missing, lost to the movement of time and the unnatural change to the planet's surface. Terra forming rarely left traces of a planet's past. However these caves would, NG at least knew that to be true.

The lab and Ismandle's living chambers were still intact but they were buried under many layers of rock. No one would be able to reach them again once NG had left. Those sections were to be officially a tomb once NG set off the explosives he had set in place before coming to this chamber. It made NG happy that he would be the only one to pay his respects to Ismandle. NG owed his life to him. It was a kindness that he gave him a place to rest. It was also out of respect that he buried the remains of Ismandle's work. NG would be the only one that would keep Ismandle alive.

"I'm sorry. So sorry this happened to you." He stood turning away from Ismandle's remains again and walked to the far end of the room where Pado lie.

The android was the reason NG traveled to this place. Reaching the prone broken form he bent down and examined the hole in Pado's chest that Loyalwin's kind had inflicted. It was fixable as was the rest of the broken doll's body.

Pado's form hardly withered from the march of time. He still looked the same causing NG's loins to stir. He leaned over to stare into the lifeless open dark eyes before kissing his lips running his hands to the back of his head to remove the micro power drive wedged in the back of his celluloid skull. He popped the new drive back in the small space and said. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

Pado's body twitched. Silently he moved his head and focused on NG's smile. His hand reached to touch NG' face first then switched his hand to NG belly. Pado's eyes flexed in confusion when he noticed NG were no longer pregnant. He frowned looking at NG with concern.

"No my friend, they are just fine." NG began grabbing Pado's hand bringing it to his lips. "They were born a long time ago. You have been asleep for over 1500 years." He rubbed the hand now warming with the new energy in his system.

Pado's squeezed NG's hand when he felt NG's sadness. "It's okay, my friend. I will explain it all to you when we get back to Jack. You will even meet my children." He tilted his head and smiled.

Pado nodded and stood gently lifting NG with him. He drew the small man to his large body and held him.

NG read the body language realizing it was Pado's way of grieving for Ismandle. "Yes he is gone, both of us failed to protect him. He is dead because he protected me." NG buried his head into the android's chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I know you loved him."

Pado rubbed NG's back in hopes of soothing his pain. He did something then that NG didn't think he could do. "I still do love him as I love you. You don't have to be sorry. Ismandel wanted to protect you. You were his salvation, NG, you were his destiny." Pado's voice so hoarse and sultry. The scratchiness of his words brought out his sexiness.

NG shivered. "You can speak!"

Pado tightened his hold on NG. "Not much, and only when it is important." He released NG and went over to the garment remains of Ismandle placing his hands on top almost as in pray. "He adjusted my vocal circuits some what but he nev… nev… never completed it. Hence the unsteady words." He removed his hands and said. "Rest well, friend." He lowered his head before returning his gaze to NG.

NG looking around the room to make sure there wasn't something else to take with them before returning to Pado's side. He wrapped his arm around the android's waist and smiled.

"Time to go, my friend." Pado nodded and NG willed them away as the explosions sealed the room.

* * *

Rhys stretched his back out when he rose from the bed he shared with his wife of many years. Gwen was gone already, picking Harry and his kids up at the airport. After almost 16 years they were finally coming back to Cardiff. His Grandkids were now grown up. The boys, Nigel and Jack were finished with University.

Jack, the oldest of the twins, was itching to star work for the Foreign Office that his Uncle Alan not of blood relation, who was now Prime Minister offered him. Alan had secured the young man a minor secretary job. Jack who held a lot of Becca's looks and most of her self disciplined personality was eager to please his family and couldn't wait to leave for London after his short visit with his Grand Parents.

Rhys scratched his stomach under his T-shirt as he plodded his way to the bathroom. He yawned at his reflection in the mirror as he turned the sink on. When he splashed the cold water on his face making a "bur" sound he did the next thing he did every morning.

When the flushing toilet signaled half of his morning routine was done he head off the kitchen in search of coffee and something to fill his stomach up with. Off course after peeking in the refrigerator and finding only a note that said _"made the last of the eggs and ate the last slice of bread before heading out. You may want to go to the shop before I get back with the family."_

He laughed at the note. It was so typical of Gwen; she had been giving him instructions for most of their married life. But at one point Gwen left and joined her son and their grandkids in Australia. Rhys went along for the first few months but felt like a fish out of water. He thought to himself that he was just too old for a change. So he kissed his wife of over more years then he could remember and went back to Cardiff, Jack and Torchwood.

Gwen stayed a few years more but missed Rhys a little too much. Well actually a little more than a little and flew back home to his awaiting arms. She didn't return to Torchwood. Instead she went back to helping Andy at with the police as a consultant. It was pretty much a made up job but it did pay some. Not that money was an issue. Jack supplied a super huge pension for anyone that survived to old age.

Rhys shook his head. To this day he still didn't know how Jack managed to maintain the wealth that Torchwood seemed to possess. It was bottomless pit from the way Jack described it. He grinned at Rhys before mime locking his lips and throwing away the invisible key.

Rhys even went so far as to attempt to do some digging when curiosity got the best of him. He had wish Ianto was around as he started his investigation. At least Mr. Jones may not have given him a direct answer if asked. But he would have, behind Jack's back, point Rhys in the correct direction. Now Rhys was staring at a blank page on a note pad and no real direction to head in.

Still in time he made some progress. After several dead-ended leads and a lot of doors slamming in his face. Jack took him a side.

"I'm honored that you have put such dedication to this project, Rhys. But I have been a step ahead of you and will remain that way. I'm sorry, as much as I would love to let you in, I simple can't. There are some things that humans should never know." The smile was on his face and his damn blue eyes were dancing, but Rhys could tell he wasn't joking. Something behind that smile and those bright eyes had him more than a little scared.

He backed down from the investigation after that day. Gwen kissed him and told him that he was still a smart amazing man even if Jack did make him feel like he should piss his pants. She said she learned since the beginning that unless Ianto was on your side, Jack was unmovable when it came to certain things.

When Rhys later went to see NG he brought up the whole affair hoping NG could break this myth about Jack being so dark and threatening. He needed disprove this feeling he had that Jack was some how not like the rest of them. Jack, in Rhys mind, started to feel alien.

NG couldn't help but agree with Rhys. "There is so much to Jack, I'm not surprised he seems alien. Rhys he is right when he says it is best we don't know. I'm starting to wish I didn't know half the things I know now. It is a scary World, hell it is a scary Universe. Sometimes I think Torchwood was designed to keep Humans away from seeing the Boogiemen. If some people saw the things I have seen they would go insane."

Rhys never forgot those words each time he entered The Hub. But it didn't stop his curiosity about Jack. He wanted to know more. Jack was as a brother to him and something extra special to Gwen. But after all this time, all the family events and parties and celebrations even working with a man under the worst of life threatening conditions he still, as Ianto once said, just scratched the surface. Jack was still as mysterious as the day he first met him.

"And just how many years was that now?" Rhys flopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV to get a bit of news before he left for the shops. He couldn't remember. Age did that even with his work for the Institute. He was just happy Harry was coming home. It made sense to want to return to Cardiff. With the kids all grown, Harry would have to be involved in something. After all this time maybe Harry would be able to forgive NG and Jack.

Rhys still loved both of them. He also loved Becca, but after Tosh, Owen and James died he realized that some times because of the job lives were lost. There was nothing that could change that simple fact. John didn't kill Becca, John lost his life long before Becca was made a victim. This wasn't NG's fault anymore than it was Mark's fault. It was just something that was supposed to happen.

"I never thought in a million years I would be thinking like this." He signed as he turned off the TV. "I just hope Harry has reached a similar conclusion. Otherwise it will be a problem for him if he wants to return to his job. If he even wants his old job back." He checked the time. "Well it will be a bigger problem if I don't stock pile some food in this place." He leaped off the couch and headed to the bedroom to change.

He left all those morning musing aside the second he saw his son's face and the kids' faces when they showed up at the house. He hugged them all and went to work on dinner. Gwen got each settled in a room, with the twins having to share space for the time. Seemed it wouldn't be long until they were to all split up again.

Nigel was of different sorts than his siblings. He barely graduated and didn't really care for his major in drama. He confessed to his Dad before he left that he didn't really want to be an actor. He was good at it but he felt like he could be more. The boy looked a lot like Rhys, same eyes and noses with Becca's face shaped. He wore his dark hair long tied back in a pony tail and had both ears pieced. His cloths were always the latest and to the world he did seem a bit swallow because of his appearance. But his family and friends knew Nigel was a very kind young man and not at all vain. He just dressed that way because of his major. His father was rather confused when the boy donated his large wardrobe before they left.

"I can buy new not so over the top things when we get to Cardiff. Things that will let me blend in a little more and look just like one of the guys. I'm really a lot more than the clothes on my back. That's one thing I want to talk to you about, Dad."

Harry nodded watching his son as he started to pace a little. "Ask away, it is part of the endless job of a father, that is to be there to answer questions." He was amused when Nigel stopped to see if his father was joking.

"Are you going back to Torchwood? And if you are can I come along as well. I barely remember the place but I can remember being amazed with it. I know it is a lot to ask considering what happen to Mum."

Harry didn't move. He seemed lost in his own thoughts making Nigel very nervous. He didn't think the kids remembered how their mother died. He was sure he never told them. He never talked about it to them. That didn't mean his parents or his brother. Rhys Jr., didn't have something to do with giving them the information. Rhys Jr. did spend a lot of time with them after his last husband divorced him. Harry remembered it was at least three years.

"I'm not sure what I should do." He stood and walked over to the mirror. He was old, maybe too old for Torchwood. He blinked as he stared into his sullen eyes, the bags under them and his hair grey and miss managed. "I'm too old."

His son didn't miss any of the pain in his Dad. "You aren't old." He wrapped his arms around his Dad.

Harry smiled at his son in the mirror. "You were always the affectionate one. But I don't think that life is for me anymore. It is hard enough for me to return to Cardiff but to return to the Institute I'm not sure. The truth is I'm going home because your Grandparents are getting up in years. I want to be near them. Your Uncle Rhys isn't much help. He promised he would be with them, but like always he found someone new and decided to stay in Thailand. But I expected it form him. Now with your brother and sister gone. I guess it is the best choice for me. Your mother would have understood."

His father was always sad. The light left him the day his mother died. That Nigel understood. It made him feel sorry for his Dad. Years of the many working in some office pushing paper just to make ends meet. Putting them all through school and not ever once taking a vacation day for himself bothered Nigel. He didn't like the fact his father was so sad.

It also didn't go a miss that his Dad never wanted to date again. Nigel wondered if he would love someone that much that he would never need another. But it must be lonely to not find love in another human being. It made Nigel even more curious about his mother. What kind of woman was she to have such power over his Dad?

His father's resignation to his life didn't stop Nigel from trying to get into the doors of Torchwood. Soon after Jack left for London and AG was off to University in Manchester, Nigel started working on a way to convince his father to at least let him have a go at working for the same place his mum did. It would take more than his voice. He would have to convince his Uncle Jack to give him a go.

* * *

The sound of the shower this late at night was all too familiar to Jack over the last few years. He opened one eye to peek at the clock on his nightstand. It was 2 am. "Better late than never." He threw the covers off while sitting up. He didn't get his robe as he left the bed. He fell asleep in his Birthday suit waiting for NG. He was now wishing he had packed John off to stay with Ianto and Tam hoping to have a little alone time together. Jack missed the shaggy haired brat and wanted nothing but to make love to him as much as possible that morning.

The shower got to him though. It meant NG wasn't in the best of states from his latest jump. The steam coming from the bathroom was a sign NG had come back from that dark place again , the one that was cold and void of any life. Jack never did get answers out of NG on how he sometimes ended up in what Jack could only guess was a kin to nothing. Jack didn't ask anymore, just took NG to bed after the shower warmed up his bluish cold skin and held him close.

Jack sighed as he walked to the bathroom his heart breaking hearing the sobs along the way. He opened up the currents to find NG holding him self and shivering. "Before you ask, it was bad. I am in the right place right? You are expecting me correct?" Like all the other times, NG seemed confused at Jack's face.

"Yes, you were supposed to have been home yesterday. I did some calculating and I figured I was off a bit." He stepped into the shower gathering NG into his arms. He had lied to NG. He knew his calculations were off by a month. "Someday you will have to explain to me what it is that happens to you."

"I wouldn't be able to even if I could. It isn't for words, Jack, it isn't for human thought." He went for Jack's lips. "Warm, so warm." He rubbed up against Jack stirring those natural feeling of desire. NG put out of his mind the brief feeling he picked up on of Jack's frustration about their life together. He had enough darkness inside his head at the moment. There would be time later to help Jack with his. As of now he just needed to warm up his flesh.

Jack responded by deepening the kiss. He felt himself get hard as he took in NG's tongue to his mouth. Pushing NG up against the tiled wall he moved his partner's leg around his hip. "Let me warm you up." He said as his body took over doing what it did to NG so many times in the past.

"Jack, I love you so much." NG mumbled as he let his body be taken. The warmth slowly returned from Jack's attention.

When they were done, NG let Jack dry him off. He was exhausted physically and mentally. He loved Jack like this, so caring so loving and also so sad. "I'll try not to leave you again for a bit. I can see this is having an effect on you." He kissed the top of Jack's head while the immortal was on his knees drying of NG's feet. It didn't seem right all this natural devotion and all he could give this man back was heartache.

"Don't make those promises. You know you can't keep them. I'm not as sad as you think I am. I just get lonely even with all these people around me. But it is John I do worry about. He got predictably into trouble while you were gone by setting a fire at school. I'm getting tired of paying to keep him there. It was costly again and the Troll was making eyes at me. I know this school is the best, but I think we should remove him from there. After all he is fifteen and he can have the same lessons at Torchwood as there." He stood throwing the towel over NG's shaggy brown head to towel dry his hair a little more. The act made NG laugh almost allowing him to forget the seriousness of the conversation.

"I wonder if Mr. Packner might be the main reason for your hatred of the school! Jack, do what you want. I'm too confused to think about this now. But I did want him to be socialized maybe try art school. He is rather good at it. This is after all his Earth and he needs to learn how to live with its inhabitants. I don't want him thinking the only life he can have is one with Torchwood." He threw the towel on the ground and looked into Jack's eyes. "We already have one child with the Institute."

Jack answered "and another one that is an artist of sorts" before kissing NG so hard he made him light headed. Picking NG up he held him over the middle of their bed kissing him all the while. NG was tossed on the bed like a rag doll followed by Jack easing himself on top of his prone body. "Someone doesn't want to talk about this now." Jack smiled as he did his best with his hands to make NG forget the conversation.

Sometime later, the night air drifting into the sound of early spring insects, Jack caressed NG's shoulder while the younger man lay on his chest. He tried not to think about all the times NG was gone from him. NG once said if Jack needed to connect with a body, he didn't have to stop himself and he would understand a lapse in fidelity. Jack didn't want that but he did wonder if NG ever did when he was away doing whatever it was he was suppose to be doing.

NG could feel Jack's mind as it went back and forth with his feelings. "I know it has been tough, but I never have thought of anyone but you. Jack, make me a promise." NG asked as he sat up to look into Jack's eyes. "Keep an eye on them all, find our children's children and keep some of them close. Watch them and help them grow. Tell them about us, about Torchwood and keep all of us alive." He lay back down snuggling closer to Jack's warmth.

Jack froze at the sudden earnest of the request. He felt cold all of a sudden like NG was not telling him something important. "Hey," he said as he pulled him in closer. "What brought the doom and gloom on all of a sudden?"

"I can't say yet but I think I'm on borrowed time. I could be wrong but I keep sensing this pull at the corners of my perception, something that feels like akin to a spiritual calling." He turned into Jack's chest moving his lips over Jack's soft hairs. "I know this sounds weird but I bought you a present. I left it at The Hub. We can go see it later. But first let's drop this conversation and make love. I want you more than anything. Tomorrow we can deal with John. Actually the gift may help with John as well."

End Part 1

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat poured off his forehead dampening the pillow he lay on. He groaned but not loud enough to wake his wife next to him. Ianto felt he should have known the place he was in. He felt at least he shouldn't have feared it as much as his body seemed to. But something didn't feel right, the projection was off, it wasn't his creation his mind had traveled to. It was something stronger that pulled his consciousness out of his body and to this place. Something that his body back in his bed shook in fear of.

"Ianto? Ianto please hear me? I need you to hear me." The voice was faint and tear stressed as well as hoarse but he knew who it was. Even after all these years of not hearing her speak, he knew exactly who it was.

"_Andie" He shouted into the emptiness. "Where are you? If you would help me find you I'll bring you home." _

_He was floating in that dark emptiness only glimpsing the tiny twinkling of lights. He was hovering in a void of space, the nothing that was in between universes. It was a place his Grandpa told him about in scary stories when he was very young. He never once believed in these childhood stories. That was until he was actually suspended in one. _

_At the same time he shivered feeling the cold of space all around him. This wasn't a dream like moment any more. Ianto began to think he was really floating in what he now knew was Space. Which meant the in between space did exists and his Grandpa's stories were true. _

"_This is so real!" He exclaimed as he shifted fully into one universe. He looked around in wonder for a moment forgetting Andie's pleas. It was truly remarkable to be able to feel the Universe live all around him, to see the stars and planets grow, age and die as he floated freely around them. For a brief instant he saw particles, subatomic in nature, disperses from a solid form. They floated around him as if seeking him out. He reached for them trying to touch what most would never see. _

_What he touched shocked his mind; he shook again this time not from the cold of space but of the agonizing sensation from the particles shooting directly into his mind. They were, dark, deep in torment. It was the sound of beings suffering some discomfort or restraint. These souls, he realized were done some disserves and were now prisoners. What was left of their energies went straight for the only living being near by. _

_Ianto cringed when their emotions over whelmed him. "What are you?" He asked trying to move further away as more came at him from all directs. They were crying, speaking to him in emotions, in colors and in words he simply couldn't understand. _

"_Brother, they are mine and they won't let me go." She pleaded. "I made them and now they eat at me with this sadness. What I did was free them from a form they didn't need. Why does this upset them so?" Andie's words went directly into Ianto's already bruised mind._

_There was a flash of light off to his left and the beings went to it like it was food. He sighed as the emotional discomfort from so many left his mind. He squinted in the direction in which the light came, trying to fathom what they went for._

_He didn't need to wonder for long, he felt it near to him. The energy the souls merged with was just in front of him. Andie was forming right before his eyes. He shuttered as her power ran through him for a brief instant._

"_They are mad at me." Her voice was musical as it laughed hysterically. She calmed her self while she solidified her form. _

_It had been too long, so very long since he saw his sister. He was older now; much older than the little boy was when his parents explained why Andie was gone. He cried then and cried a little each time he had felt that emptiness behind his Papa and Dad's eyes. When his brother John was little the child often got confused about this other sister no one ever talked about. But Ianto was around 18 when John was caught playing with his imaginary friend. He never seen his parents, especially his Dad, look scared when John proudly said her name was Andie. No sooner did John finish telling his story did they dragged him kicking and screaming to The Hub. Demanding Anna do some kind of tests on the frighten child and then they interrogated Ianto on the matter left a lasting impression on his brother and him. Ianto couldn't figure out what was going on or what it was that had both these brave, fearless men so scared. _

_The test didn't prove Andie was ever near John. But they did frighten the boy and brought on a nervous condition that Nick was called into to treat. After treating John for a few months Nick suggested that maybe John just heard the name and created her out of this need to understand this other sibling. But after that day Ianto was forbidden to talk about his sister ever to John. _

_Tara was lucky, she hadn't mentioned Andie since her sister vanished. Tara never talked about anything that happened prior to the day she gave up Telepathy. The exclusion from his other sister's mind upset Ianto. He was glad when John showed interest in his gifts and being a big brother Ianto was happy to teach him even if his Papa was against this._

_John's problems began that day he told about his imaginary friend. As Ianto saw it there was a rift wedged between not only John and their parents but also a smaller one between his Dad and Papa. Ianto was frightened to tell his parents of any dream he had with Andie in it after that day. He saw what a tortured soul John became. Over time he did have a few but nothing like the one he was having now. He wondered if John had really seen Andie back then or was it just something that he made up. _

_John rebelled against Jack and NG after that day. He didn't seek the warmth of his parents. It made Ianto think of all the those stories he heard about how his Papa was when he was younger, not very sure of what his parents felt, a least how his Grand felt for his son. NG was always on good terms with his Papa. But Ianto knew his Papa just didn't always see things like his Dad did. Grand Dad and Grandpa would have been a great help intervening with John and his parents. He missed both his grandparents more lately as time went on. They always were a source of comfort._

"_John isn't the issue here." Ianto felt it was Andie's time. Her energy form shimmed once before bolting off into the vastness of the Universe around him. _

_He didn't stop to think if she was leading him away from himself. There was just one though. "I must follow her." He was aware of only that while struggling to keep up the chase. _

_He lost her as if thinking slowed him down. He stopped so he could focus all his strength on her in hope of finding her trail of unique energy that seemed to have engraved itself into his brain. "There has to be a way for me to lock in on her. But what do I do if I can't find her. I have to bring her home. Dad and Papa need to be happy again." He felt so young all of a sudden. It just seemed so easy; Andie coming home would equal a happy family again. "I'm a grown man now. I know nothing is storybook in life and nothing is ever easy. But for once it would be great if we could be happy again."_

_Andie heard his thoughts and responded with. "I hurt them so bad, Ianto, I let them down. I'm the one that kill Grand Dad, Becca and that other girl. I put them in that state. But it is okay with Grand Dad. He has forgiven me. You could tell our parents I said that and maybe they could forgive me as well."_

"_Andie they aren't angry at you, they are lost without you. Things just haven't been right since you left. It isn't what you did as much as they couldn't prevent you from doing it. They want to find you, that much I feel, and that much I know they do when they think we aren't listening. John listens to them since he is still in the house and he hates them for pushing him aside because of you. Though that isn't the way it is, he just feels things so strongly and takes it all the wrong way. But Papa never let him into his mind, not like he did with us. He told Dad that John would be better off with out our gifts. But I taught him like Grandpa taught us and I have gotten Stu to help along with Uncle Leon. But John, he just doesn't seem impressed by what his potential is. But I know he tries to get into Dad's mind."_

"_They shouldn't judge him because of me." He felt her then standing next to him in the dark. _

_He turned to see his sister after fifteen years of not seeing her. Her hair was colored like NG's long and flowing like a mane. It was ill kept and showed tangles and knots. Andie was as old as him but her face seemed to hold much more wisdom. Her eyes made him frightened and there was something about them that wasn't his sister they were so charged with power almost alien in nature. Moonstone power, he could feel it down to her very smallest microbe fibers. She wasn't human any more but a being of pure energy. _

"_Some call me the Goddess of destruction, those who came to you, my beloved Ianto, are the ones that died believing in me. I have taken their lives and the ones they loved as payment for such devotion and I keep them close, so close so they feel me still. They don't seem to realize I freed them not imprisoned them." She let out a wail that made the Universe tremble. _

_Ianto felt it send fear straight to his heart. _

_As she turned back to him see appeared calm again." I didn't want it to be like this, but I now know I was meant for this, something that The Doctor feared would emerge from me, something he began when he tried to help me. I know I take life. How must I seem to you?" She floated next to him in a long gown like dress that was grey silver in color. He watched her eyes go through the color of the rainbow before it settled on its true hazel. "You like the gown, Grandpa had it made for me when I saw him. He said that I couldn't be running around the Universe naked." She suddenly appeared sad allowing Ianto to reach for her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she placed her cheek on his hand rubbing it. _

_Her skin was warm and she still smelled like his little sister. But the ugly thought crossed his mind when it wasn't so distracted by her presences. "You saw Grandpa! But he is dead! And wait you said Grand Dad forgave you?" He didn't like where this was going. He blinked is bright blue eyes for a moment hoping he would wake up. His Grandpa was very much dead so he had been told. Just what else had his parents been hiding from him he wondered. _

"_You have grown into Dad's face. But what is in your eyes is all your own. He seemed so sad for most of the time I knew him. But I have seen him in this new world as well. I have seen how he lives. But even I wouldn't be so cruel as to tell you how not so great our Daddy is!" She twirled around as the dress followed the movement; a colored orb seemed to spin around her head. She laughed as she spun around one more time before facing him._

_Ianto knew this was not his sister, not the little girl he used to help understand things. He also realized that the place he stood in was now the Great Darkness that his Papa feared, the placed in the Universe where all the light had been destroyed. The tiny lights he saw off at a great distance were the next victims to his sister's wrath far away from the Space he had traveled from._

"_What of the Shadows, those things The Doctor brought with him, the creatures called the moonstones you left with what happen to them?" She hissed at him pushing him away. _

"_They weren't hitchhikers, Ianto dear, they were form my dreams, my invisible friends and I made them. The Doctor only gave them the power to exist when he pasted by their lost souls near death in the Void. There are inside me, safe, happy and full of rage!" A light flashed in the distance. "If you want, I could touch John's mind and he could come here and we could play together. The whole of the Universes could be our play ground." She laughed as she felt as well as saw the fear in Ianto's mind. _

"_No I won't let you! Leave him be!" He yelled causing a sonic wave to hit Andie. She screamed in pain as she was pushed away. He was shaking not understanding where that power came from._

When she recovered she said. "No matter, you will all join me in the end." Her voice was devoid of emotion. "Time you leave my dream before I deem you an unwelcome guest." She laughed as she threw her arms up. Ianto was thrown back to his body screaming all the way.

* * *

He landed on the bed; or rather back into his body that lay on his bed. Tam was next to him already watching his dream. "She is horrid, I saw it all." She handed him the phone and he hit the number for his parents' house.

"We know your Papa just had the same dream. His head hit the pillow for barely a moment. Do you want to meet us at The Hub?" Jack said on the other end.

He hesitated before agreeing then hung up the phone. He gave Tam a long kiss before he began to dress. "Come with me, please. I want some one in the middle of them and me. You know how it gets with them. And it seems we have a lot of things that need talking about."

"I know, my parents were worst until I chose to live my human life." She leaned in to kiss him while he tied his shoes. Turning away she began to dress brushing her long black hair with few quick strokes. " At least yours are together. But for me it was a simple choice, by then I had fallen for you." She smiled.

He had loved that smile for as long as he could remember. He loved her everyday more so when his parents paired him to her, he was in heaven. Ianto was never with a human sexually and he would never want to be. His body and mind belonged to Tam with all his being since he first saw her when they were children. Now after years of real marriage they wanted a family and that is where her mother really excelled.

Anna was going to help them conceive a child the human way. It was something Tam's race couldn't do since they were all hatched. But it was easy for Anna with her skill level and training gathered from the years working for Torchwood. She was a genius having dealt with male pregnancy and alien birth for very many years.

He reached over to kiss her before she put on her pants. The long black hair was from Anna but her body moved like her Alien father, long and graceful. "We can check on your mother's work, see if when we can start the processes. I can't wait until we have a child. Maybe then I can feel a sense of normal with our lives."

Her laugh was very human as well as her smile. "Normal, since when did normal in our lives become so important. Ianto, my love, please don't ever curse us with normal. It wouldn't be much fun.

* * *

"What is it?" Mandy asked while Darrin walked around the android.

"NG left it behind. His name is Pado." Pado bowed to Darrin turned and did the same thing to Mandy.

"An Android. Really? That is too cool." She bowed at Pado grinning from ear to ear.

Anna entered the lab holding a tray of something blue and gooey. "Here are those remains from the space ship." She glanced over at Pado who bowed in her direction. "And you my friend our my next project after I get these remains examined." As if he understood he came to the table and took the tray. The next thing the three of them were watching Pado do the lab work for Anna.

"Does this mean I'm without a job?" Jody asked as he came through the door. "I leave for five minutes to take care a piss and you replace me!" He put his hands on his hips.

"I was thinking I could be replaced as well. Tam will be without of a job as well. Just look at him go." Anna smirked. "From what NG said he is fully functional in all things." She saw Mandy blush. "Really, that makes you blush!" She teased her friend.

"I don't even make you blush. But I think that information just stirred some curiosity in the back of my head." Darrin noticed the glare coming from his wife. "Cut me some slack. After all I am Jack's grandson, some family traits do exists!"

Jack and NG walked just as Darrin finished. "Yes, I think I will join you in that curiosity." Jack said as he spied Pado. The Android was hard at work not noticing the humans standing around watching him. "He really is capable of everything?" Jack looked at NG who simply nodded. Jack clapped his hands. "Splendid, you finally got me the perfect Birthday present!" He moved closer to Pado and held out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, it is nice to meet you Pado."

Pado paused his work, bowed his head and returned to his job. Jack smiled as he walked around the android checking out its other functions. "Yes you are a beauty." His eyes were dancing.

"This doesn't bother you?" Mandy turned to NG

"No, not really, I did bring Pado here for a reason. I just didn't think it would be that reason!" He laughed. "I thought John should have a baby sitter that could keep up with him. But first I have to train Pado not to get amorous around my fifteen year old son. I don't want that to happen."

Jack's head jerked up just as Ianto came in. "No we mustn't have that!" He went to his son and held out his hand. "You okay?"

"No." He blinked when he saw Pado. "What is that?"

"A wind up doll for your brother." Jack teased. "Really it is for your brother. But we can go over that later." He gave Tam a hug when she came into the room. Tam smiled and went to hug her mother next.

Ianto ran to NG when he saw his Papa standing there. "Glad your home!" He didn't want to let go. "You okay?" He hid his feelings of betrayal as best he could from his Papa.

"I've been better. I feel you have had a bit of a rough time. Is she that bad?" NG was very careful not to let his mind reach for his son's. The last thing Ianto needed was to be scanned. NG could just feel the fear and uncertainty radiating from the young man. "I only saw some of it, I felt a lot of things from you but I didn't get the whole picture." He didn't force his way into Ianto's thoughts. After all these years he knew Ianto just wouldn't allow it.

"Yes she is. Papa, she wanted to get John, as she put it "to play with" her and me. I told her to leave him alone. She threatened us all then, saying at some point we would be with her, all of us." He noticed Jody standing near Anna. "You aren't to tell anyone about this, got that." He became angry.

Tam was next to him putting her arms around her husband. "Hey, Ianto, calm down." She smoothed the skin on his face forcing him to look at her. She found his eyes and locked on them linking with his mind.

He blinked once and turned towards Jody. "Sorry, Andie is very powerful. I'm a little more than spooked right now."

Jody smiled. He had been involved with this family for some time. He never married himself having no life out of the Institute. To him Ianto and the other kids were his family. He was sensitive to their hurts whether physical or emotional.

"I understand. If you want I could leave." He went towards the door.

"No you are just as much a part of this we are." NG said. " Stay, I have some things to go over with Anna when we are done. Stuff I have gathered to help with Tam and Ianto's situation." NG turned back to his son. "Focus for a moment, there is more to this than her threats."

Ianto bit his lip, not really know what it is his Papa was after. "She was wearing this dress, showing it off to me. It seemed to give her such pleasure. She was going on about you, Dad, in the future. Things I didn't understand, almost like she was trying to show me how bad almost evil you would become." He gulped as he looked at Jack. "It was like she was trying to justify her actions by comparing them to things you will do." He rubbed his neck and closed his eyes. "There were lost souls that were once living beings feeding off of her energy. There was one thing that bothered me the most. It may be nothing but we really need to clear this up if I'm to trust the both of you. The dress she was wearing she said Grandpa gave her." He opened his eyes to the stunned faces of everyone in the room.

"We need to tell them." Jack whispered as he looked at NG.

NG didn't move keeping his eyes focused on his son. Ianto looked close to tears prompting Tam to pull him closer to him. The way she took control of him bothered NG. His son wasn't an individual like he had hoped but a bonded human to an alien. The relationship reminded him of Mark and Loyalwin. Even in the end along with John Hart, Andy returned to his Master.

"We struck a deal, a bargain with Loyalwin. He took you Grandpa and Grand Dad so they could be together. There was a price. Your sister had already started to attack some of their outer colonies. I agreed to watch her, chart what she does and report back to them. There are other things I have been doing, things that I can't tell you. But I am basically a spy. They can't fight her, but they can move their people around if I find out what she targets next. Your Grandpa has been in touch with her behind my back, almost like he is playing both sides. I'm not sure what that is about, my Dad won't tell me and I can't get Papa to even speak to me when I ask. So I'm in the dark most of the time." No one spoke making NG very uncomfortable. "It maybe the reason why she came to you, to get someone on her side. It might mean that your Grandpa did or said something she didn't like. As for what she says about your parents being evil, I think working with her enemy, well the moonstones enemy, is the reason for the wording."

Everyone in the room was silent so NG nodded at them and continued.

"You all have to understand. I have no choice; she is not only destroying their worlds but other worlds that are only guilty through association. She is destructive and has to be stopped." He was shaking then before he collapsed on the floor sobbing. "She is my little girl! I'm the only one that can kill her!" They saw it as he broke down; his form flickered just for a moment. Pado stopped what he was doing and before Jack could get to him, Pado had NG in his arms.

The room was still, just the sound of random machines and NG sobbing as Pado rocked him in his arms. Jack moved towards his husband kneeling down in front of him. He lifted up NG's chin.

"I told you I love you no matter what. I made that deal as well." Pado gently shifted NG into Jack's arms. He stood and returned back to his work.

Ianto was visibly shaken by all the information his Papa just told him. "Thankfully Tara isn't involved. She never could have handled any of this. I want John and her not to be privy to this." He looked green to all those in the room. "But I should call Tara and make sure Andie hasn't tried to touch her mind. I know the drugs stop her from connecting to her telepathic self, but it doesn't mean they can stop Andie."

"Tara is safe for now. She is so off of Andie's radar at this point. Andie more than likely forgot about her. You, on the other hand, have always been on her side. John she used to help me. He will have to be told all of this at some point. She only connected to him to save me. " NG stood with Jack's help. He was shaking as well almost unsure just what to do or say next. "But there is one other thing, about your Grandpa. He is going behind Loyalwin's back as well. I worry what will happen when his Master finds out that he is aiding the enemy." He sighed before he continued.

"We just have to be careful what we think around John for a while. We also have to keep an eye on his dreams. She will try to get to John now that she is aware he is aware. We just have to stop it before it gets to out of control." He caught Ianto's eyes. "This is the very reason why I didn't want him to develop his abilities. She can't reach what she can feel. He is radiating his inner voice all the time broadcasting it all over the place now unchecked and uncontrolled. I wasn't being mean, Ianto, for not wanting him trained. I just wanted him to stay safe."

"I have an idea about that." Darrin interrupted. "The dreams are one thing but if she has no way into the dreams it won't matter. She is time charged because of the moonstones so a source of Time should be able to block her. I found away of blocking her type of energy with The Rift Monitor. I just need some discrete help in order to fine-tune it. This way I can stop her from interfering with our other telepaths as well."

"Fine with me." Jack said as he let go of NG and went to Darrin. "I'll call Luke, he is good at keeping secrets even from Stu." He looked at Ianto. "You on the other hand aren't."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ianto knitted his eyebrows together at his Dad.

"Ianto it means that your Aunt is very careful with you and anything you do she knows about. Lets just say Darrin and I have away around the system and Luke understands this. You haven't been taught any of this yet." Jack's spoke warmly towards his son.

"I could learn. It isn't like I'm some child!" He pleaded with his father.

"That isn't the point. This isn't something for you to get involved with. At some stage, I'll pass it all to you. But for now let it be." Jack felt bad. He never kept Ianto out of the loop before. But this was very different. What they were doing was more or less messing with Time itself. Jolein wouldn't like it one bit to have her programs fondled and perverted in such a way as Jack and Darrin planned.

He signed giving in and shaking his head yes. "You're right. I can wait for my time. Now if you don't mind, I will like to get some coffee." He turned and left with Tam looking very disappointed at Jack.

"She is going to give you a piece of her mind later!" Anna joked. "You just hurt her man, not a good thing and something her alien half just doesn't take kindly too. Best find away to include him Jack."

NG smiled. "If Ianto is anything like the rest of us, he is already trying to scheme a way into this."

"He is after all too much like his Papa's side of the family. I don't think any of you ever got the meaning of "no"." Jack smiled. "I'm glad for it, it saves me time explain it to Ianto at a later date." NG punched him jokingly in the stomach. "No really, I'm not great at the father and child timey whimey stuff. Now with the birds and bees, that is different. I had him blushing and that made me proud."

Anna looked confused when she muttered. "Proud at what that you remembered any thing at all? I know with your age, memory can play tricks on you." She giggled when Jack shot her a stern look causing NG to laugh out loud.

Jack huffed at the pair placing his hands on his hips. "I'll have you know when it comes to my sexual encounters, I may forget names and dates but I can still remember them! And I was proud that despite all the things Ianto has seen and heard his Dad could still make him blush!"

"Ah yes age, that is something I have been mean to discuss with you." Darrin said bringing a raise eyebrow from Anna.

Mandy turned her attention back to her husband after leaving the group to study Pado.

"If you are going to say I'm too old again, I going to make sure you get one of the worst intestinal alien parasites in your next meal!" Anna pointed a finger at him.

"When have I ever called you old? Never, but that's just it. I had this thought the other day. No matter how old we get we seem to not really be aging. This thought started when I had a hard time with ages of all of us. It was strange I mean take Anna for example." He backed away when Anna moved forward. "I mean this in a good way dear. You should be well into your mid 70's yet when was the last time you looked at yourself. You had Tam when you were what 50ish when Tam was hatched. But you really haven't aged. As a matter of fact those of us that spend more time in The Hub have slowed down our aging significantly. It would seem our Rift is a kind of fountain of youth." He went over to a near by computer terminal and began to pull up the Data. They all stood around looking at the screen as he typed. Pado kept at his work all the while listening unaware that Mandy had left him and joined the group.

"My findings need some more research, but if you look at someone like Nick who spent little time with in Torchwood and look at Mandy that has lived here for a while the aging processes is slower. Anna, you spent a great many years practically living here showing a greater exposure to The Rift than say Rhys. Rhys is aging at almost a normal rate and you have slowed down to one year for every ten." He smiled at her. "Bet you feel great now."

She nodded her head while she read the information in front of her. "Gwen is a lot younger than Rhys but not by much. But Gwen spent a lot of time here just like I did or Dan or Sally. Sally isn't doing so badly. Did you try to chart older Torchwood agents to see if they were also effected by The Rift?"

"There was no way to measure it then. I would have to go back into the past in order to investigate it. But I do know that most of the change began the day Mark came to Earth."

Jack shook his head. "And let me guess, it got stronger the second NG's abilities returned."

Darrin looked at his Grand Dad but didn't smile. "Actually it was the day NG was born. But it increased as soon as NG made his first jump. Not the one when he found Doris, that wasn't with in parameters of The Rift. There is also some evidence Loyalwin having Mark use the moonstone increased our lack of aging. Like I said I just started fact-finding. I may just be reading too much into it."

NG bit his lip. "Well I'm not aging like I should, maybe it is rubbing off on all of you and The Rift is amplifying it. Well at least this time the moonstone energy has a good effect on those around it. If you want, I'll try to help you with this. I don't think we should let the rest know until we have proof. I don't want everyone thinking we can grow into being Jack!"

* * *

The next morning John awoke to find NG standing in the door way watching him sleep. His Papa looked tired, like he hadn't slept in a very long time.

"Have you been back long?" He rubbed his eyes and smiled at his Papa. He also was fibbing since he had sensed his Papa's return late this morning.

"I got back a little after two this morning. Your Dad and I had to run out to The Hub. He is still. You know him he doesn't need much sleep. But me on the other hand, I need about a week of it." He paused as John sat up all intent on listening to him speak. He smiled a little before continuing. He so wanted to try to enter John's mind to see if he dreamed of Andie last night. He stopped himself short of doing it. John would tell him if something happened at least he hoped he would.

"I had a talk with your Dad. John this is going to have to stop. I explained to you that my leaving has nothing to do with you." He folded his arms over his chest.

NG suddenly felt like he had become his parents. He didn't like that feeling

"Papa, it isn't like that. Dad is just so over bearing when you aren't around." John sighed. "He just doesn't like me. I know I can be a disappointment to him. Sometimes I pretend I'm as smart as Ianto hoping he will love me like he does him. He's so different with him than me. He is so lost when you are gone. I just want him to…" He pauses before he said those words he didn't want his Papa to hear.

"Let him into your mind? You want him to open his thoughts to you." NG felt bad when John hung his head down. " I have known for sometime what Ianto and the other showed you. And forgive me for not doing it myself. I, in some way was hoping to spare you. These gifts can be a burden. And right now a source of sadness. I know you want nothing more than to stop your Dad's pain. But he rarely lets anyone in. But when he is over whelmed things to leak out and they can be disturbing if you don't understand what they mean."

NG sat down on the bed next to John bringing one of his pillows up to his chest. He rested his hand on his son's hip gently. "You have to understand your Dad. He loves you so much and by no stretch does he want you to be Ianto. Ianto and him have always been close, I never minded that. Your Dad, because of me has been through a lot. He loves you very much but worrying about his feelings when I'm gone is no excuse for your behavior. You have to have a reason for being so awful when I'm gone." NG wanted to tell John all of it but just couldn't find an easy way. There was just too much to tell and the poor kid was still so young to have ghost to think about.

John leaning back against the headboard crossed his legs. " You look like your Grand Dad." NG said as he stared into John Hart's face. He reached for his son's chin bringing his son's eyes to look into his. "He and I didn't get along. I use to think he hated me. But he was hard on me because he loved me. I think he called it tough love."

"Really? You were bad? I don't believe it!" He knitted his eyebrows together questioning NG's honesty.

"I crashed the PM's car and waited for my Uncle Ianto, your Dad's first Husband, to pick me up. My Dad was furious when we got home so I ran away. I was found by your Uncle Leon as I was just about to get into a car with a child killer. I didn't have my abilities then so I couldn't read people."

"But yet you stopped me from having mine." He dipped into NG's now open mind. "Even though you knew how horrible it made you feel by not being included, you wanted me to be alone." He dove in further as NG let him see what things had been until he and Jack had gotten together.

It felt good to have his youngest inside his head. It felt equally as good when John let NG into his mind. "I'm sorry" was all he could think of saying while the young man's mind connected with his.

The connection broke when NG continued his lecture. "Your Dad being Immortal isn't as tolerant as he should be. He sometimes has it hard coming down to our level. John, tell me why you can't just be good with him when I'm away. Is it because I leave him alone?"

"That isn't an easy thing to say. I think it is because I don't want to be him. He doesn't seem to want me to be me. Dad just doesn't want to get to know me at all. He never once asked me what I liked. And then all he does is compare me to Ianto. He won't tell me that he misses you. He just won't share his feelings with me at all. I just want a reaction. But just when I think he will yell or scream, he doesn't. I'm bad so he reacts, in a small way but it is still a reaction. Sorry if that doesn't make sense." He let out a sigh as NG drew him into a hug.

"Good, not to old for a hug from your Papa." He kissed the top of John's head. "Your Dad won't react to your taunts. He won't let you get to him. He is afraid that you will just walk away if he shows his feelings. Like I said, he is worried you will get into his mind. Right now it isn't the best place for you to see. But I understand how you want to connect to all of us that way. That is why I just let you in." John cuddled in closer to NG.

"I love you Papa. But with Dad, his blocking me, is it because of this sister I never met? What happen to her that he blames me for? Have you been away looking for her?"

NG went white for a moment when John stumbled on Andie. Had Andie contacted John in the dream last night or had John dreamed about her on his own? Was John picking up things from the others and he is starting to piece it together? Another thought was Ianto had told John some of the story.

"It has nothing to do with Andie." NG began to explain. "You are nothing like her. But your birth did have some unusual circumstances. When you are older I will tell you. But for now your have to trust me on this, your Dad isn't mad at you for Andie, she left because of me. It was something I did that made her what she is. But she loved you enough to allow you to save me." He leaned into his son hoping to make him understand. Their minds connected allowing John a small glimpse of what his birth meant to NG.

He let a few tears fall giving into the visions his Papa allowed him to share. He understood a little better afterwards. "I want to see more. Please Papa, I swear I'm old enough." He was no different than the little boy he use to be. He was scared; scared of the future he had being with this family, associating with the people Jack and NG took in as family and to someday be part of Torchwood.

NG held onto John and sighed. "Make peace with your Dad and my promise will be to tell you all of it. Now there is a list of chores he left for you. You can mend this bridge between you best by doing everything on that list and perfectly." He stood and stripped the blanket off his son.

John smiled up at his Papa before hoping out of bed to start his day. Having a goal at the end of it made things seem better. At least he would learn the truth about the girl he knew to be sister that kept dancing around his consciousness as long as he could remember begging to play.

* * *

"_We are defined by the lies we tell." NG fell a sleep that night as the past haunted him._

_Memories flood back to those days after Andie left them. Jack and NG did some arguing as little John grew inside NG. It was about what to tell their new child about what happen to his sister. Jack wanted Andie forgotten. Days after she left Jack cried alone over her. He barely left her room, which upset Ianto and Tara very badly. NG felt her loss more strongly than anything in his life. Sometimes he could still feel her around him as if she was still sitting in his lap as he told her stories. That feeling didn't fade nor did her tears in his mind. He woke many a night to her crying, begging him to take her home. _

"_I failed you. As much as I didn't want to, Peaches, I had to let you go." _

_He couldn't let go of her and held her close in his thoughts for years to come. The Doctor showed up every so often to tell them something new he had found out about Andie's whereabouts. But it didn't stop the fighting about what John should be made aware of concerning his past. After all John did carry moonstone energy in order to safe NG. Something they all believed was a final gift from Andie to save her Papa. Anna swore that John, and it was confirmed by Jolein and Leon, was clean of any affects from carrying moonstone energy. John would be normal, well as normal as any Grandson of Mark's could be. _

_Some time after John's third Birthday The Doctor showed up for the last time. He gave his report and that was it. Jack could feel it from The Doctor when he left that it would be a very long time until Jack would see his friend again. He also knew that with the news he had received that more now than ever before he had to keep Andie's identity from John. Persuading NG was a different story. So the fighting over want John should be told continued. In the end after a lot of tears, anger and holding each other, Andie was buried for good. Tara and Ianto were in formed, now sixteen, that they shouldn't speak of Andie around their baby brother. _

Ianto was hurt, upset with his Dad for doing this to Andie. He missed his sister terribly and he wanted so very much to tell John when he got older what she was like. But when his Dad reached for him and explained that this was for the best, Ianto felt it. He would do it to save his Dad from the pain in his soul. But he never buried Andie away like his Dad had asked him to do. She was still very much apart of his memories.

They put Andie to rest in this life on Earth by burying her next to her Grandparents. Her grave was as empty as theirs. But it wasn't real, she was still out there and NG was still looking for her. At some point Jack assumed that he would be doing the same sometime in the far future. But in this time his mind would remain focused on the present. The future would find him soon enough and his children would be just a memory.

But no one thought Andie would reach out to John. So no one had time to train him for her mind or warn him that she maybe dangerous. It was what plagued NG that night as he slept. It was time to bond with his youngest in order to save him.

* * *

"We should tell him." NG said as he put the glasses back in the cupboard.

"It is a mistake. We can't do it. Let John have a normal life. It is bad enough he hates me over my parenting, he'll really hate me for keeping the truth from him." Jack dried the roasting pan and placed it the cabinet above the stove. "You know we had an agreement." He leaned on the stove placing one hand on his hip, the towel, still in hand, dangled down his other leg.

"I know." NG sighed turning to look at Jack. "But he knows enough already, he knows about her. He is very aware we are keeping something bigger from him. John can sense it. Jack, his abilities are extremely strong. He'll figure it out one day. And then he will hate both of us. Might as well tell him the truth now and prevent losing him for good." _"I don't want you to be without him. You will need him once I'm gone." _

Jack stared back at NG before he went to him. He took him in his arms as he said. "No, we leave it be for now."

NG pulled away. "I don't think you get this. John is awake and capable of finding things out on his own. I don't want him to resent us like I did my parents. Jack, he is so important to me. Can't you see by not being honest with him it will give him just cause to hate us. All I ask is we let him know, teach him to figure out that she could hurt him. I fear if we don't she might hurt him." His eyes were pleading with his husband.

Jack's jaw twitched for a moment. "We are working on The Rift, enhancing it to block her. What more do you want?" He threw the dishtowel onto the counter.

"I want him to have the truth. I want John to be able to fight her. I was wrong for not seeing she could hurt him. After she put fear into Ianto and from what I have seen of her handy work she isn't going to leave them be. She will hurt them. But if I can't have your blessing or support and your help, I'll do it without you." NG didn't look at Jack as he left the kitchen. He didn't reach for his coat when he left through the front door.

Jack just stood in the kitchen watching the world go past him in slow motion. By the time he made it to the front room, NG was long gone. He walked to the sideboard in the dinning room, poured himself a big drink and chugged it down. When the glass was empty he threw it against the wall causing a big stain from the remainder of the whiskey. The pattern reminded him of something. He went up closer to examine it.

John found him like that when he returned from a friend's house sometime later. "Hey Dad!" He shouted when Jack didn't respond the first three times to John's hello.

Blinking as if he just woke up he turned to the boy. "Sorry, I must have been thinking."

John walked over and examined the spot on the wall his Dad was thinking at. "It looks like a one of those Rorschach Test. I would say it looks like a Weevil. Odd I just started reading about them in class. Darrin insist on studying them. I don't understand what's the point since they are all dead." "Because the Weevils were the first thing that the Rift brought in. I mean it was the first thing Torchwood Three noticed when it started investing in Cardiff. I'm sure there has been other things that wandered in that just went unnoticed." He turned to look at his son. "It is important to remember those that have gone before." His eyes seemed so sad to John almost like the person behind them seemed beyond hope. John gulped when he was hit by the raw emotions his Dad let him have. "Dad, sorry Papa and you had a fight. I can feel it was all about me. I won't ask anything from you if it means you won't shut yourself off to me. Please Dad." The boy was crying when as Jack took him in his arms. "What your Papa wants I just can't allow. Not yet, please understand John. I just want you to be a kid for a while." That was all he wanted for some part of his life to just be normal.

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this?" Darrin asked as Jeff strapped some equipment onto NG. "You just got back."

"It will do me some good. I mean I need to clear my head. Besides what could go wrong? I'll be back before you even miss me."

"What could go wrong?" Jeff glanced up as he placed a scanner into a pocket on NG's pants leg. "You husband could rip me into little pieces for letting you go. Other then that it should be a cake walk." Jeff stood turning NG around to adjust his backpack. "If you ever get bored time traveling let me know. I'm dying to try it." He smiled.

NG wasn't smiling but Darrin knew the look of mischief in his friend's eyes and what it implied. "No, Jack would really kill you. He doesn't want us time traveling. It wouldn't be right."

"What do you mean wouldn't be right? At some point humans do it for a living. Why can't I take a friend and partner? I would be faster and he is working on this project already." NG stated watching a spark light up in Jeff's eyes. The guy was ear to ear smiling with in moments.

Jeff liked the way the conversation was heading. But he didn't jump the gun, Darrin was still a superior and it wouldn't be right to disobey him or Jack for that matter. Or would it?

"I'll get a suit and some more gear. It will take amount." Darrin went to stop him, opening up his mouth in protest before Jeff silenced him. "If you are jealous you can join us. Luke is just down the hall, he could watch The Rift for you." He smiled before heading to the closet where the gear was stored.

"My head will be chewed up and spit out by a very angry immortal for this. Not only that Jolein will not be happy." He was frustrated with NG at this moment. "You go for your joy ride and I'll take the punishment. After all what are friends for." He frowned at NG.

"You really are scared of what Jack will do? Huh, I didn't think you let him get to you. He must have put the fear of the Gods into about time travel." NG tilted his head trying to read Darrin's mind.

"Stop that! It isn't all Jack I'm worried about but you. I just don't want anything to happen. I just can't be responsible again for…"

NG hugged Darrin while Jeff finished putting his suit on. "None of it was your fault."

"I know, but Jolein won't think so if Jeff doesn't come back in one piece. Your leaving she is use to. Just don't step on any flies. I would hate to be wiped out of existence!" He wiped his eyes on his shirt.

NG couldn't help but giggle at the last comment. "Oh come on. You know it doesn't work like that." He patted his friend on the shoulder when they all someone clear her throat.

"Don't worry about me, there is nothing any of you get up to that I don't know about." Jolein was smiling when Darrin turned white. "All this time, Darrin and I still scare you. I'm so John Hart's daughter!" She laughed. "Jeff, I want a full report when you get back. NG, I'll keep Jack away if he shows up. I don't think he will. Seems he wants to spend time at home for a bit since he just called to say he will be out with John."

NG shook his head. "He is giving me space because he knows I'm right. That is fine, we have been married this long we can with stand a few waves. Jolein, don't bust on him too much. They have to modify The Rift as planned."

Darrin darted his eyes back and forth between brother and sister. " She knows?"

"Darrin like I just said there isn't anything I don't know about. But I'm monitoring the work, if it gets to be a strain on The Rift it is being shut down. All these years we have been playing with the damn thing, using it as a power source etc… I'm not surprised that we are damaging it. Some day it will blow and I don't want to be alive when that happens. Just be careful." She turned to Jeff who now stood next to NG suited up and ready to go. "No stopping the human need to explore. Have a safe trip both of you and if you get into trouble just send us a message. I'll send Jack to bail you out. It has been a while since he Time Traveled. It might do him some good!"

* * *

"So this is called a chameleon shield?" Jeff asked pointing to the switch on the suit. He wobbled a bit feeling the last of the effects of the Vortex Manipulator leave his body. "Traveling with this thing is like getting the flu on top of the flu. It really should be refined. And we should have bought some water with us."

"Circuit. That is a Chameleon Circuit; it is named after a cloaking device that stopped working on the TARDIS. And yes traveling through Time like this should be made more comfortable but it never will be. And we can get water here. It isn't much different than are water save for some impurities. Besides one should embrace bacteria, if one is to have a better immune system." NG went over to Jeff and pressed the button on the circuit. Jeff changed in front of him. "There now you are a six foot blond. If Jack sees you he may ask you out." He smirked when he saw Jeff roll his eyes.

"Well you look like a troll. Well I mean short and squat with beady little eyes kind of troll. Actually you look more geek or nerd with those glasses on." He gave NG a chuckle.

"Good if I'm caught I can threaten them with no bridge usage until they free me. Also I have put up a barrier between Jack and me, he won't look twice at me. But you on the other hand might have a chance." He flipped open his wrist strap and scanned the area.

"If that happens I might let Mary use that strap on she bought since I will have gained some experience and won't be shy about the act." NG raised his eyebrows. "What we have been on and off again for almost sixteen years. Things have gotten a little boring. She seems to think she doesn't turn me on anymore. She does just not after a day at work. I have to talk to Jolein for some vacation time." He took out a device and plugged it into an outlet that looked like a computer terminal. "I guess these past Torchwood residence didn't believe in using all this space. This thing hasn't been touched in years. Any life signs above?" He went right for the computer system used to monitor the Rift.

"Not one as far a I can tell. This place is like an open invitation to be robbed. No wonder my Dad just waltzed in here and took it over once. It is very loose with its protocols." He closed his wrist strap and watch Dan a bit. "Is it okay if I link with your mind? We are going to have to use telepathy to chat if we are to talk or if we are caught. Remember if caught don't use names, places anything that might tip them off in the future. Also Jack is really scary when he integrates someone. He won't care how he gets information, especially since we have invaded his home. He will be rather nasty."

"You think they will get upset if we just say we are on a scientific information gathering mission?" He removed the plug. "I can't access the old main frame from down here. I need to be in the main room." He started towards the stairs.

"I'm not sure that will work. They, like us aren't very trusting. I think it would be in our best interest not to get caught. Now, look up and wave at the security camera."

Jeff did. "Shouldn't we be avoiding them?"

"No I have over lapped a false images on them. We should be long gone by the time Ianto figures it out."

"I thought Toshiko Sato was the science geek at this time?" He held the door open for NG to walk through.

"She was but Ianto handled a lot of the security duties. I never got why that was. He did let his Cyber girlfriend move in. I would have guessed Jack would have tossed him out or at the very least not let him know all the things he eventually did. But Jack felt something for him. I never did get an answer out of Jack to when he did fall for Ianto. I sometimes think that he never figured it out him self. My Papa told me that when he showed up here, it was a turning point for Jack, all those past failures left him and he let Ianto in all the way. Jack and Ianto were magical together." He flipped his wrist strap open as they approached the main floor.

"You must have to be a saint to be with Jack. From what I have studied about this time, Jack wasn't very honest." He stopped short of the door. "Well here we are."

NG looked thoughtfully at the younger man. "Jack, did what any stranger or alien or person does when he knows things that could damage the world around him. He was always afraid that someone would take him or claim him. It happened a few times that the entire world wanted the man that could never die. Groups, bad ones or government agencies all wanted some one like that. But he stayed true to Torchwood. He some how manage to remain free. I think that would scare me the most knowing that I couldn't die and my weakness was while I'm dead I'm also vulnerable."

He watched as Jeff nodded. "Now remember your training and if anything happens let me do the talking. Don't act like you know them and please keep your mind open to me. They don't have a way of reading us. This place isn't lousy with Telepaths yet. So let down those walls we asked you to build." He opened the door and went through. Jeff followed with a gasp. NG knew the effect of the old Hub would get that type of kid in wonderland reaction out of Jeff. He saw pictures of it and had it in his mind when late at night Jack would tell him about the old day.

"Hard to believe that five people than three ran this place. We have what almost fifty employed now not to mention those in the civilian world and on the best of days it feels like not enough. What stopped Jack from hiring more? Surely you can't effectively run Torchwood without more people?"

"When I joined there were around a dozen I think." He paused for a second trying to remember the exact number. "I'm counting twelve with more joining as time went on. We needed it. The science was getting greater, the threats even bigger. And than there was those that helped on the outside as well, my Dad was keen to make sure we had all the bases covered, which included parts of the Government as well as UNIT." He sat at what he knew must be Gwen's desk. A younger Rhys was looking at him from a photo when he was at University. " At this very moment Rhys isn't even aware Gwen is part of the Institute."

"But still, Jack must have known that adding people would be a help. After all they need to sleep sometimes. Owen Harper ran is medical bay alone. That meant he did most of the work with the aliens. Did Gwen or Tosh or even Ianto help him?"

NG ran his and over the picture sadly smiling. "We are all getting older, just not so fast." He mumbled the words and glanced over to Jeff who had plugged his mobile into Ianto's computer and began to download the information they were looking for. He didn't here what NG had said. "I don't know if they did, things seem rather empty at this time. This was the first time Jack had a command in the Institute. The title Captain was stolen. As you know he was made leader by default. He handpicked his team and he watched them all die except for Gwen.

"Good, I found what we needed. It shouldn't take long to down load. So tell me why Jack didn't trust anyone else for hiring." He turned to NG who started to down load another section of the medical records from past Torchwood employees long deceased.

"It had to do with Torchwood One. He thought them to excessive with personal and that is why the Cybermen used them. Your history class must have taught you about what happen. Jack saw it as a sign to keep things small and keep them in check. Sometimes when you see him looking out of his office window watching all of us go about our work below you can feel his fear of it all. He doesn't want some type of chaos to befall all of us." NG typed a command code on the key aboard opening another part of the main frames files.

"You mean he knows he can't trust all of us. I get that. But he has to realize we had to become bigger than our britches in order to survive. Things are getting more dangerous with the Rift. It can on a good day be very unstable. Last week before you got back we had a portal open and a full Hooden Stalker Platoon started to maraud in down town Cardiff. It took a whole squad to subdue them without incident to the public. Five members of this institute would have been meat if that happened now. As of now Jack hasn't even started to stock pile weapons unless they are hidden." NG looked at him. "What, I did a little extra leg work. Right now he has a few big weapons but nothing worth spit compared to what the Stalkers bought with them."

NG paused his work on the keyboard nodding once he went straight to Jeff's mind to finish their talk. _"We are being watched."_

Jeff didn't turn around but kept his eyes on the progress of his down load. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a form slip behind one of the steal polls that held up the staircase. _"I think it is Tosh. She must have been here the whole time. How did you miss her?" _He closed his eyes willing the information to come faster.

She made her move and came out of the shadows. "Don't move and put your hands where I can see them."

Jeff cursed just as his mobile beeped signaling the transfer was complete. He did as she asked. He blinked when he came face to face with Toshiko Sato less than 6 feet away from him. He smiled; her picture didn't do justice to the beauty before him.

NG sighed and did the same. "This is going to sound really typical but we mean you no harm." He smiled while putting his hands above his head.

"I could just knock her out fast like before she notices. We could just get our gear and go." Jeff kept his eyes on Tosh as she moved closer. He really thought his idea would send NG into action.

"_And she bumps her head suffers some kind of memory loss and our future isn't there when we return home. Remember it isn't so much killing the fly effecting Time but what you do to affect your little part in it." _He watched as Tosh went over to another computer station all the while keeping her gun on the two of them.

"There really isn't a reason to call the others." Soothing NG spoke as he eased his way into her mind.

She faulted for a moment before pressing a button on the console opening up the COM links. She looked at the pair of captives frowning slight not sure what she was even doing.

She slumped forward a little while NG played with her mind. Jeff watched his friend then looked at Tosh to make sure she was not looking his way. Slowly he moved over to the console to retrieve his mobile.

Her mind was dark, lonely and afraid. NG never in his life after being in some many alien and human minds, most just with in the last seven years, had he ever felt a mind so truly alone. It made him shake when he saw some of the negative emotions Tosh harbored. It made him see a side of her that the records never had. She hid it well, save the sadness. That was the one part of this that always slipped through.

"You are brilliant." He let slip out loud causing Jeff to pause before disconnecting his mobile from the system and putting it inside his pocket. _"They do know this Tosh, you have to understand that at least they appreciate you. Not everyone is going to shower you with praise all the time." _ With the last part NG went to her with one thing in mind.

"Hey, we have to get out of here. I know she is a fantasy of yours but being inside her head isn't wise. It is more like rape at this point. She didn't allow this." First rule Jeff learned after Andie left was that it was wrong for a Telepath to invade another's mind without consent. It was something Stu made clear to all those that worked with Torchwood that they would never enter their thoughts without asking first.

"It isn't what you think, she is letting me." She relaxed into NG's hug as he wrapped his arms around her. "She is telling me things, all those ideas that she can't get on to a program. There were things that could never have been written or manufactured in this time gently floating around her thoughts. There are theories there, concepts and bits of philosophy she never got to share. She see's I'm a way to free them and to finally give them a chance to be alive." He kissed her gentle while her soft eyes looked into his.

"There is one thing I should tell you. Before about the troll thing, I lied. You really aren't bad looking. I think she is attracted to you." He whistled as the kiss went from soft to opened mouth to more passionate. Jeff shifted around in his place nervously. "I think you should…" Suddenly he was aware he wasn't alone as four shadows moved into the light in various points of the main room. _"NG, stop, we aren't alone anymore!"_ He lunged at the pair just as a shot rang out missing him and lodging itself into a near by pole. He tackled Tosh and NG knocking them to the ground. Tosh rolled one way and NG rolled another leaving Jeff between the pair.

Tosh sobbed when the contact was broken. She curled up into a ball facing away from the two strangers. "It hurts." She faintly spoke.

"Okay, you two up!" NG blinked when he heard Jack's voice. He felt Jeff lean over and help him up.

Owen came out of the shadows from behind Tosh and ran to her side. Ianto was near with Gwen pushing NG and Jeff further away from Tosh before cable tying their hand behind their back. Gwen shoved NG forward making him fall to his knees. Jeff didn't need any help; he fell to the floor willingly next to his friend. NG slumped forward face first into the floor.

"He needs help!" He looked at Jack's Webley pointing right at his head. _"NG wake up, you can't sleep now. I'm not good at this stuff."_ He closed his eyes while pleading to his friend.

He heard a voice from behind him say. "Scanners show no weapons just a mobile phone in both of their pockets, a similar hand held scanner to ours and this one…" Ianto kicked NG's leg lightly, "is showing some alien tech on his arm." He knelt to expose the object.

"Jack, I think you better look at this." He stood giving Jack room.

"It looks like mine, or similar." Jack's face remained neutral.

Before anyone could speak Jack grabbed NG by the scruff of his collar and dragged the semi conscious man to his feet. "Ianto, watch that other one, he breathes you and Gwen shoot him. Owen, take Tosh to the medical bay. She is the victim of a Telepath. Give her something for a headache and be nice to her. No matter what do not bother me." He left the room dragging NG along with him.

Jeff didn't move as Gwen held a gun to his head_. "Always fierce even in your early days, aye Gwen? I can't wait to tell Rhys about this younger you!_" He let NG hear his thoughts and for a moment he swore he heard snickering.

* * *

His head hitting the floor with a thudded actually woke him up. NG moaned while his lips tasted the dirty stone floor that was the interrogation room. He knew this room. It was one of the few that survived unchanged over the years. Ianto said it always brought out the scariest parts of Jack. NG knew only from what Jack told him in confidence about his days as "a go to guy". He knew a lot more about what Time Agents learned when working for the Time Agency. John Hart included part of interrogation skills in both resisting and dealing out in his training. NG felt he would have to put the latter to test judging by how Jack's breathing had gotten heavier.

He picked his head up regretting it when he felt a stabbing pain in his temples. Jack grabbed him just when he started to stand tossing him into a wall. He impacted with a thud.

"Now one of you comes after me! As if taking two years of my life away wasn't enough. Now you need more. You come in here to mess with my home and one of my people. Just who are?" His breath was heavy on NG's face.

With his breath ragged NG spoke. "You and me like this usually does something but now I just want the person in my head to stop screaming. I imagine you know what it is like to have a link ripped apart?" His head lulled a little but he was able to brace him self as Jack grabbed him again and through him into the opposite wall. He bounced off and was able to find his footing. He stood ready for Jack's next move.

"I know you?" Jack still didn't show emotion outwardly. "I would have remembered you." There it was his obnoxious smirk that NG had only heard about from his Dad.

"Not for someone of your advanced years. But than when I know you, you are much older than now." He stood up straight, the pain leaving his head. "I didn't mean to hurt her. She let me in. It wasn't fair. I know she won't remember it after a good nights sleep." He sighed noticing Jack relaxed his posture a bit.

"Your from the future, my future." He smiled. "Well how about that." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms against his chest.

"I know when you don't believe me having spent all my life with you. I know that wiseass face all too well. You don't have to believe me but you do have to trust me. I think you can at least feel that. We came to get some information. I didn't have data from this time that we needed for a project in the future. I swept The Hub and didn't find anyone. If this had went as plan you wouldn't even have known we were here. Tosh some how manage to slip in. That was our fault we were busy reminiscing about these times so we didn't think to monitor for anyone to return." He paused feeling his mind return to normal. "I have had a crush on her for sometime and having her right there was a little to good to be true. I didn't mean to go that far with her. But she did want it as well. Though it wasn't right to allow it to happen." He stood up taller.

"I don't believe you. But I could if you tell me something that I might tell someone that claims to know me so well. Tell me something that only I would know from this time period." He looked smug thinking he had the man in front of him, caught him in his lie.

"Ianto and you have just had sex." NG went for something simple first.

Jack shook his head. "Not good enough."

"Wait I know that I could have just guessed that with body language. "But the two of you just had sex for the first time last night. It was here, in a little room you have under your office. He didn't want you to tell the others. He doesn't want Owen to make a joke of it. You shrugged it off because you can't fall for him. You are waiting for the Doctor to come so you can find out what exactly you are and can you be fixed. I know the answer to that. I also know you have a daughter named Alice that you rarely see and she has a son Steven." He paused when Jack went white as a sheet looking at the camera praying that Ianto or the others didn't hear any off.

NG laughed. "Done worry, we knocked the CCTV cameras out for a bit. Even Ianto can't fix them that fast. I never would have compromised you potion. But can I ask you a favor? Please free my hands. I'm more likeable when I don't feel like a prisoner. We can talk better that way."

"You came some what prepared and I have to admit you are well informed. I'm not sure I should free you though. I kind of like you like this. It isn't often someone is close to my level is kind of cute and comes tied up. I might have to savor this for a bit." He took a seat at the table letting the man in front of him squirm. "You don't feel so smart now. What you just gave me could have been pieced together. Give me something else." His voice was gruff and cold.

One word was all it took to be set free. "Grey." Came out of NG's mouth so fast that Jack stood and released him.

Jack felt odd near this man. He wanted to ask him things but knew he didn't dare.

"It is painful I know trust me. But I can't say more." NG rubbed his hands watching Jack let the ties fall to the floor. "You understand right?" Shaking his hands to get the feeling back into them he moved away from Jack. It was best, NG rationalized to keep some distance from Jack and him self. Jack was still Jack and his body always reacted to that very fact.

"And if you tell me more things this may get to complicated." In kind as if sensing some deeper connection with the strange man near him Jack moved back to the other side of the room.

"More than you can imagine. It is really simple why we are here." He paused for a moment yearning a curious look from Jack. "Oh sorry, just checking to see if my friend is alright. He says Ianto is very scary." NG laughed.

"Did you know Ianto?" Jack had to try to sneak something out of this guy. After all there was know harm in trying.

"I have been around the Time Stream a bit to know not to answer that question. Just like I really can't tell why we need certain data. I'm not even sure why I came, it just seemed important. Actually I just had a fight with my husband and I needed to put some great distance between the two of us." It was odd that after those words left his mouth NG found his cheeks grow hot. He was in fact blushing, embraced that he just admitted to Jack that he had domestic problems.

"Oh, I can understand that. Domestic problems sometime can be the mother of invention or at least the reason why some in the human race need to explore. But for the recorded none of this gets you on my good side. You hurt Toshiko and that is something I just can't allow. What did happen between you two?" He leaned against the nearby wall while putting his hands in his pockets.

His heart raced seeing Jack stand like that. It had been a very long time that NG had seen Jack's tough boy act in a public place. Sure Jack could be a mean sort often rough in the bedroom. But this Jack wasn't role-playing, this Jack was how the man once was, all kinds of sharp untrusting edges that could rip at you before you could understand what was going on.

Keeping his cool NG told him. "I have always had a crush on her, she comes across in the histories as being one of the brightest agents Torchwood ever had. I had to work on her systems a few times. Our head of security changed a lot of the main frame but the core of Tosh's work remains untarnished. I felt like I could have been her friend if only I had met her. My Telepathic side picked up on that and just went for it. I saw things inside her, you as her boss, her friend can never know. Jack, I will keep what she willing gave me safe."

"You see this is where I start to have a problem with you." He came closer again studying NG's face, his clothes and resting for a long time on the Chameleon Circuit button on his arm. "You are coming across as perfect, a little to perfect as an agent. You have all the answers just enough to make you seem legitimate." He was leaning over the table now anger burning behind his eyes as he pursed his lips.

"I really don't care if you believe me or not. I could go on with you whole history but if you think mention Grey wasn't enough, how about I tell you all about Andy?"

Jack pushed himself off the table and lunged at NG again. This time with his hands free NG was able to take hold of Jack first. All those years finally paid off with John Hart as in one swift move he had Jack arms pinned behind his back. The next move had Jack's face pinned hard against the wall.

The next seconds were quiet, just the sounds of light panting from both men.

NG leaned in closer fitting himself tight to Jack's buttocks. "I know what you like and in all the ways you like it." He tugged at Jack's hair pulling his face to his. Their lips were so close even Jack felt something.

Jack's gulped. "Then give it to me. Convince me you aren't fucking with me!"

Jack moved his legs apart pushing his backside into NG.

NG released Jack moving away again. "I can't you know that, you just want me to drop my shield. You know once the suit is off, my disguise is over. Clever."

Jack rested against the wall for a moment. NG turned away not being able to look at Jack.

Jack pushed himself off the wall and faced NG. "You came to me once before. You wouldn't let me see your face than."

"Yes that was me. Now before we cross some line, let me go. I just need ten minutes of your time and we are gone." He didn't face Jack; he just couldn't not after that display.

Clearing his throat Jack moved to the door. He opened it and turned to see the man staring at the floor. "Come on the sooner we do this the sooner we can return to normal. But one question, how did you know about Andy?"

'_Anything but that question.'_ NG said silently. "I can't tell you. Sorry, that is giving too much away."

"Fair enough." Jack nodded. "Lets go."

* * *

Gwen was angry when she had to cut "Blondie" loose. He hadn't given her or Ianto any answers. Tosh had rejoined them with Owen scanning Jeff trying to figure out if he is human.

"Oh thank the Gods you are okay." Jeff ran still tied to NG. "Hey you are okay?" He asked when his friend didn't look up.

"Yeah, this is just a little more than I can take." He turned him around and cut the cable tie away with a hidden small blade he had in the suit. Owen gave him a snarl. "Your scanners don't work on these. The technology you are using is a bit faulty." He caught Tosh's eyes on him. "Forgive me, I didn't think I would dig that deep with you."

She walk towards him stop short of Owen. "I'm fine really." She smiled before adding. "I'm glad for it. Thank you."

The others looked puzzled and Gwen was just about to speak when Jack stepped in. "Ten minutes and you are gone right?" NG nodded. "Okay then. Let them work people." He shoed the rest of the team back to a safe distance while NG and Jeff went back to work.

Tosh moved in closely admiring how the two worked so smoothly together and how each one knew the system so efficiently. "You two have some nice moves."

NG smiled but didn't look up. Jeff answered instead. "We have great teachers and our training is in everything. I'm usually field work but I had to figure things out on more than one occasion."

"Loose lips, remember." NG chided Jeff.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm a show off at heart." He stopped typing as a flood of information went into his mobile. "I should be done in a few."

"Sending the data over to you now." NG hit the enter key and a rapid secession of files rushed over to the mobile.

It ended in moments. NG took a breath rubbing his shoulder where it had hit the wall.

Jack noticed. "Do you want Owen to check that out before you go?"

Ianto narrowed his eyes at Jack. NG didn't miss the look it was one he often saw his Uncle give Jack over the years. He couldn't help but smile at Ianto's possessive side.

"No I'm good. But thanks, thanks for all of it." He stood and stretched looking at all the five faces one last time. He rested on Tosh's once more before turning to Jack.

Tosh flushed slightly at the attention. She moved back to her terminal waiting for Jeff to finish up.

"You won't in a million years find what we copied. Trust me it isn't important enough to waste time on. And even if you find it, you won't get the relevance behind why we needed it." Ianto and Gwen chuckled at Jeff's words. "Yes just a bit of boring data to return to our boring jobs with. But hey I did get to time travel!"

NG shook his head. "Keep it up and it will be your first and last. How did you make it through trials anyway?" NG jokingly punched Jeff in the arm after he spoke.

"Mine was by fire. Remember?"

"So was mine." He turned around to speak to Jack. "Thank you for your help. I wish I could say more but it isn't like things will remain secret forever." He noticed the others seemed confuse. Other then Gwen the rest had no idea that Jack was immortal.

"Maybe some things should be." And as soon as Jack's words finished his guest vanished.

"Now that was strange. I feel like we helped even if I don't have a clue to what we did exactly." Ianto turned away from the others while saying. "I think it is time for some coffee."

"Industrial strength doubled." Jack grinned at the Welshman before heading up to his office to think. It had been along time since he heard Andy's name out loud as well as Grey's. There was just one other person that knows of both these people from Jack's past.

Jack looked out of his office window while his people went about their work below. He shook his head no as the name John Hart crossed his mind. There is just no way it could have been him.

_End part 2_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

John couldn't allow things to rest between his Dad and him. He just couldn't sit back and hope for a bit of understanding at some point in the future. There was defiantly a need to mend these bridges between his Dad and himself before things fell into further disrepair.

His Papa began the process by asking he at least bend a little towards the building of this relationship. John knew he was growing up and childish acting out just wasn't going to make his feelings known. He needed a middle ground with his Dad. In the end he knew he didn't want any more distance to build between the two of them.

It was time to close the gap even if it did require all his strength. After their last conversation he wasn't sure if that would work. His Dad just seemed so distant as if he was somewhere entirely else.

But when he saw the look on his Dad's face during lunch, he could only hope to fix a few planks in that bridge. The rest his Dad would have find a way of mending because there were things inside his father that went beyond John's understand. John finally felt that the division between his Dad and himself wasn't just about him. Other components played apart in the split between father and son. Most of those had nothing to do with John personally.

But other pressing thoughts inside his own mind John found hard to bring to his immortal father's attention. This long lost sister of his was one of them. And now it seemed his Papa had went for a little trip without telling them putting Jack into a foul mood.

Jack was more than angry when he hung up the phone after a heated conversation with whom John knew was his Uncle Leon. He was sure his Uncle didn't like the verbal abuse Jack screamed into his ear. His Uncle was sensitive about such things. John often found it to be one of his Uncle's many strengths. It was a talent to be able to be an emotional punching bag without ever taking a swing back. John just hoped he could channel that ability for any future tongue-lashings he had with his Dad. At times he felt closer in temperament to his Uncle than his Dad. He needed to be a diplomat if he was ever going to settle things between the two of them. The best way John knew to avoid problems would be to learn to listen not only to what Jack was saying but also to what Jack

The plates were cleared in silence and John did the dishes without even being told. His Dad stood up from the table and headed out to the living room. John after drying off the sink and hanging the dishtowel up on its hook swept the floor. When he was sure the kitchen was prefect he joined his Dad.

Jack seemed lost in his thought as John standing nearby watched. His Dad seemed to not notice him for the longest time. John saw it then, the emotions as they played over Jack's face. They were so strong to John's empathic senses that he found himself leaving the room as they started to create a dull ache in the middle of his mind. He stopped when Jack spoke, his voice small compared to the way Jack normally sounded.

"The pool should be opened next week. It is getting warm." Jack, not turning his eyes from the outside world as he spoke.

"Give me the date and I will do it." John's eyes fell to the carpet saddened by his Dad's miserable state.

To John, Jack standing there, staring out into afternoon sun, looked like a statue, not to unlike one of those Weeping Angels he heard Ianto mention a few times when they were kids. He would often tell John tales about The Doctor. John never met the Doctor but he knew the stories. He knew his Dad was the way he was, ageless, because of a young girl with a wish. The girl, Rose, like his Dad, had traveled with the Doctor. John was reminded of times when his Dad would smile when the woman's named was mentioned. But often at times John felt Jack's sadness when The Doctor was brought up in conversation. John just couldn't get a handle on the core of what really trigged this melancholy. He just knew his Papa could help chase some of it away that is when he was around. But more often than not Jack would just bury his mood and smile.

John was starting to see through that smile the more he stood watching his Dad.

It hung in the air, the thing they wouldn't speak of but was in both their thoughts. John didn't have to be mentioned to Andie. He already felt it was the reason for Jack's mood. John didn't dare ask questions until his Dad approached the subject on his own. He settled on a different approach one that was subtler by letting his Dad know he wanted answers but it could wait.

" I won't ask about her, when you are ready you will tell me. But in return, let me know when you are upset or sad. I will be much better if you just let me be there for you."

Jack's lack of responds had John wondering if he was even heard. He didn't get mad; he stayed calm and waited for some acknowledgement.

Jack held his hands behind his back before turning to look at the boy. John stood a few feet away pretending to be looking out the window. It wasn't like Jack wanted to lock the boy out but in Jack's mind it was for the best. There wasn't much that Jack could tell him that would change anything. John was innocent, not contaminated by the events that happened before his birth. Knowing about Andie, knowing about the horrors of those few days wouldn't change what had happened. There was no point in dragging John into any of it. But he could spare John the heartache.

Jack scrutinizing the boy only made John squirm. He let his feature lighten up as he said. "I'm glad you want to be there for me but I'm not sure if I can let you. Just have fun, John, and be a kid for a bit more. When you become an adult you can have all the information you need. But for now, against your Papa's wishes, I'm taking you out of that school and putting you to work in The Hub. Since Darrin has already been teaching you some of Torchwood's history, he is going to continue with your education. You will be trained for the most part to be my assistant, a secretary of sorts. It isn't field work, you are still too young…" Jack didn't finish as he felt his youngest wrap his arms around him in a bear hug. He felt John's sharp mind dance around his with such happiness it dulled the colors of the spring coming to life in the garden. He sighed while closing his eyes. John thoughts ran head long into Jack's when his Dad's mind open to his.

"I love you Dad! Thank you! Thank you for all of it. I'll never let you down again."

"_You never did let me down. It was I that let you down. But right now lets just enjoy this. We have all the time in the world to talk." _

* * *

"I don't remember any of that ever happening." Jack said after NG told Jack about his trip to the past.

"Curious that you didn't. You really were hot back than. Ianto had his hands full of all that terrifying macho attitude and raw power. But you did say that days did go missing. Maybe that is what happen."

"Records back than were easily erased. I'm sure I may have done things like that all the time. Blocked out memories of events I just didn't want my team and me to remember. Pity I can't get away with that now." He flopped down on the still made bed with a huff and stared up at the ceiling. "Did you ever think that maybe we should have tried to retcon out for some of the more painful moments?"

NG shook his head. "No it wouldn't have worked with the things we have been through. Too much of what happens is connected to the future. Retcon was never an answer. I have been in the minds of those who have been given it. Some people are never the same. But you know this." He took his jeans off and went for the sweats hanging on the door. He changed into a t-shirt before turning back to Jack. "Why, you thinking of it for John?"

"Mind wipes, memory stealing and retcon were all means to make sure a person stayed alive and forgot something life changing or harmful. Something's are best buried. But how can I be sure that the intent is always correct. I gave it to Gwen. She seemed to be immune to it. But Owen did find it in all of our blood streams after a day went missing once. We tried to remember, I hoped Gwen could break the effect like she did the first time. This time it didn't work. I know I'm a lightweight when it comes to the stuff. Or I was in the past. I'm not the same as I was back than."

Jack rolled over on his back and sighed. "As far as our son is concerned, yes it did cross my mind."

"I know I'm immune to it, I'm sure he is as well. But I don't have the same human body chemistry anymore but his mind is more complex than mind I was at my most human. Now my mind stores things differently than a normal human mind does."

He paused to look at Jack lying on the bed and knew what Jack was really thinking. I think what is really bothering you is I left and didn't tell you. It has nothing to do with the memory but of my thoughtlessness. I'm sorry for that. I was wrong and it was selfish. You made me so mad I just needed to be away."

Jack turned over and sat up. He took control of NG's eyes as they intently watched Jack. "Sorry isn't going to work this time. Or next time for that matter, you will leave if you want to. And one day you won't come back." Jack got up and walked out of the bedroom leaving NG alone.

It didn't shock him that Jack figured out the truth. NG knew he had been secretly planning for a time when he would leave. It included not saying good-bye to Jack. Though the years ahead would hurt Jack, NG knew it wouldn't be forever. He also knew it wouldn't be the end for them; they would indeed be together again at one point.

He exhaled and went after Jack. It wasn't hard to guess where Jack was heading. It was a bit a land a few blocks away that NG always felt was haunted. For some reason it remained a heavy bit of forest no one in Cardiff would dream of for urban renewal. The older Welsh had said the Frey lived there, that it teamed with fairy folk. It was a place that Jack and him visited a few times when they had first gotten together. But it bother NG too much, made him feel like eyes were on him while he was there, almost as if he was unwelcomed. He stopped going as soon as his abilities had come back. It was just too much on his heightened mental awareness. He could feel them whispering in his head in some ancient tongue that sounded foreboding when ever he ventured to close.

He told Jack flat out that he felt unwelcome in the place. Jack told him that he kind of thought that they would feel that way about NG. He was after all something to be feared to things like the fairies for lack of a better name.

To NG it made sense that they would refuse him visitation rights. He was after all, while charged with moonstone energy, very alien in to their kind. His own bodies reaction, the dizziness and nausea got worse after he tried to enter their sanctuary after the triplets were born when he returned from his five year trip.

He was on a jog, escaping Andie for a few hours while she was with his parents. He decided jog a different route that led him to the path he followed into the woods. He had forgotten about the place after having other things on his mind so he didn't notice what he had run into. It hit him somewhat in the middle of the place when the voices began taunting him. He felt the wave of dizziness as their ancient language dug into his mind. He stumbled once, recovered and turned to leave quickly. He felt it than, their hatred of him. He fell as the wind knocked him over leaves slashing at him like tiny sharp teeth biting into his skin. He folded his body to cover himself whimpering for them to stop.

They laughed when they saw him powerless.

They screamed when his body began to glow as the moonstones began to protect him. The Fairies retreated away from NG giving him time to leave the forest. He stood and out of the corner of his eyes he saw them, staring at him, hissing their dislike. He ran as fast as he could and went straight home.

Jack nursed his cuts while asking him questions. NG said he didn't have any answers just for whatever reason the Fairies just didn't like him. But he was sure the moonstones didn't care what the Fairies felt. He was just grateful after hearing about how nasty these Fairies could get that the moonstones made sure they didn't leave the forest. He didn't like the idea of being stalked by things older than Time.

Now NG stood once again at the entrance of that path feeling traces of his husband's temper as it went into the woods. He felt a bit over whelmed as these ancient creatures gathered at the very edge between their world and the world NG stood in.

"Please," he begged. "Let me pass. I need to talk to him. I promise it will be just to talk. I will keep my body guards in check if you leave me in peace."

The leaves rustled. He wasn't sure if that was an okay or not to wander into their domain. Walking slowly he followed the path imprinted with Jack's boots pressed into the wet earth from the resent rain. Giggles sounding like birds buzzed over head in the higher parts of the trees.

He walked slowly, his feet careful to make little noise he hoped as a sign of respect.

The trees above grew quiet. NG began to feel nervous.

He walked for some time until he got to the old fairy circle that Jack had brought him to so long ago. It hadn't changed over the years. And neither had Jack who was standing in the middle of it looking up at the sky.

"I'm surprised you came in. I'm also surprised they haven't "teased" you yet."

"Just a few giggles but I think we have reached a mutual agreement of peace for now." Crossing his legs he sat in the circle looking up at Jack.

Jack stared at him for a few seconds before joining him on the ground. "It is the lying you know. The fact is for whatever reason you were never going to tell me the truth. It isn't just me that would wake up finding you gone for good at one point. How will John take it when he knows he'll never see his Papa again?" He picked up a stone to play with. He went to throw it but stopped himself when he realized that it could offend their hosts.

"I wasn't planning on going for a few years. I want John to be a bit older. It isn't what you think. I will see you again." His head bowed down letting his shaggy brown hair fall in front of his face.

"But our children, you won't see them again? We are going to be grandparents soon and you will miss that. For what, can you at least tell me why?"

"You know why, it has always been the reason. She is pulling me away, I can't stay here with her out there and I can't keep coming back." He huffed in defeat, even the argument sounded lame to his own ears.

Jack twirled the piece of grass so fast that it knotted around itself until it was a ball. He abandoned the remains on the ground and stood. "You hurt me, I don't know what else to say about this. I just know that I can't trust your words and that hurts. I never once questioned you, but we had an agreement. You were going to wait until John was grown, than you would deal with Andie. I let it go the first few times, knowing that maybe we had a shot at getting her back. Now I realize that wasn't the plan after what you said the other night. Than the little trip away for just the sake of it NG I…" He didn't finish he just turned and left the circle.

"Jack!" NG yelled as he stood remaining in the circle.

The forest shook at the disturbance of its peace. The wind picked up for few seconds some how whipping dry dirt that should have been wet around NG. He covered his eyes just when his body began to react to the attack. The colors from the moonstone energy began to pour out of him causing the forest to shriek in terror.

"Enough!" Jack yelled to the sky then turning to swirling colors around his husband. "Stop this NG!"

"You stop it Jack! This hurts me too. Do you think I'm having fun, living two lives, missing my family and friends as I jump around Gods know where to stop her? I'm suffering because I know I hurt John and you. But I mainly suffer because I hurt you, like I always have, like I always will."

The colors died faded into the air around NG as he walked out of the Circle. The forest was again still.

Jack stood watching unable to make his feet go after NG. Sudden a breeze pushed him forward towards NG. There was brief giggle on the wind sending leaves from the trees to shower him as if it was fall. He smiled looking up at the sky.

"Thank you." He whispered as he chased after his husband.

Jack caught up to NG at the beginning of the path reaching for his hand letting it naturally fall into his.

NG turned to see Jack smiling. "What?" He asked while narrowing his eyes.

Jack chuckled. "I'm an idiot. I'm thinking in terms of here and now. I guess I'm concerned with John and the others not having you. I'll always have you. But do me a favor." He tightened his grip of NG's hand before they turned the corner and began to head home.

"Anything." NG responded bringing Jack's hand up to run his cheek.

"Don't leave until John is at least 20. He should be fine by than. And no more traveling, not matter what happens or what you hear. Time isn't our enemy, it is on our side." He stopped bring NG into a hug.

"Well that is two things you have asked but I'll wait. I'll stay for you. I promise."

* * *

"Out of the question!" Jack yelled making NG come back into the house after he decided that he didn't need to garden after all. There was more work inside helping his namesake battle Jack's no.

Nigel had rung the doorbell about twenty minutes earlier saying he was in the neighborhood so he thought he would say hello. Jack studied the boy who didn't waste time in making his real purpose known for the visit. The boy wanted a job and he wanted it to be with Torchwood.

Jack didn't even given him a chance to finish his sales pitch before he yelled out his rejection. Nigel looked like a lost puppy being kicked out the door again when NG came inside.

NG smiled at Nigel and frowned at Jack. "Lets get you something to drink and we can sit down and discuss this like adults." He put down his gardening gloves and made his way to the kitchen.

John was holding a book as he walked out of his room. "Hey" he said to Nigel before going off to the kitchen to see if his Papa needed some help.

Jack bellowed so NG could hear him in the kitchen. "There is nothing to discuss. I'm not going to let him work for Torchwood! I would like for once that some one would just listen to my flat out no." He grunted before he made way for the door, grabbing his Greatcoat he slammed the door on is way out.

NG peeked out of the kitchen to see his namesake staring at the door with an even more pathetic puppy look than before.

"He didn't let me finish." His voice was monotone but NG could feel his emotion. The young man was hurt.

John frowned before saying. "Nigel, just come in the kitchen and have a snack. Dad will be back as soon as he walks this off. At least he didn't take the car." He grinned at his Papa who nodded.

"Yes, good thing, I didn't want Andy showing up with more speeding tickets. I don't know who was worse, your Grand Dad or your Dad." Nigel was watching NG and John, as they talked back and forth for a bit. For NG it was as if Becca was watching them. NG sighed. "You and I need to talk about this more. We need to work out a decent proposal for Mr. Grumpy Jack so he understands you are serious about this. John back to studying and no eavesdropping since this has nothing to do with you."

John smiled before he headed back to his room. "Later Nigel, maybe we could go down to the mall after you're done here." John said before returning to his room and shutting his door.

NG held the door open to the kitchen as Nigel took a seat at the table. "Many a conversation of great importance has transpired at this very spot." NG said as he handed his namesake a coke and a plate full of cookies. "I found sugar, in large amounts, helps dissipates the feeling of uselessness. We have all been where you're at one time or another." He sat across from the young man with a small grin on his face.

Nigel tried not to look sad as he began to talk. "I remember my mother was always fond of you. She always loved being around you. I remember playing in the pool. I was sad when we moved. We never came home more than once and even than we never saw Uncle Jack or you. But you have always been in my thoughts. Dad did save the pictures. Of course they were hidden but we found them. AG didn't remember much of it. But some how I know Dad blames you for Mum's death. I'm old enough now, tell me what really happened." He was calm, like he had thought all this out in his head.

NG made no promises to Harry about telling his children about the event that led to Becca's death. Harry never talked to NG after that day and there was no good-bye between the pair. NG knew the pain was deep for his friend, so much so Harry never vented his anger and he just left without word. Still somehow this felt all wrong to tell this kid how things happened. But if the kid wanted a life in Torchwood, NG wasn't going to sugar coat it. Nigel needed the truth.

Though he didn't need to tell him all of it. But looking at Nigel, Becca's face on the boy, NG just couldn't chase him away with a half-truth. The kid was open and in such need of answers as if his whole life was on hold until this was settled.

NG understood that feeling all to well. It felt the same way when he was Nigel's age, needing answers but no one wanted to give them. Well NG wasn't like his parents. After talking with John over Andie, he felt so wrong for keeping things from his son, much the same his parents did with him. Well with his lesson learned he didn't have to be that way with Nigel. His life didn't have be one long secret. Screw Harry if he got mad. It was time for Harry to return to the world he walked out of almost sixteen years ago.

"It is a sad story. I loved your Mum very much. She was one of my first friends when I came back home after my Uncle Ianto had died. Becca was the smartest person I ever knew, smarter than my sister or brother. She was so closed off to us at the beginning, not very warm. That changed as we opened up to her and she found friendship with us. Oh she had a wicked sense of humor. I even thought of dating her once she was just so pretty." He let his mind drift back to the time he almost kissed her.

"But she really blossomed when she met Harry. They were made for each other. Her death wounded us all. But it damaged him. I was at fault, all of it happened because of me, something that I had become and that others needed to take a way from me. She was killed because she found something out by accident, stumbled unto their plans before we knew what was going on. We lost my father the same way and another girl that worked for Torchwood as well." He paused seeing he had Nigel's attention. He also noticed the young man didn't judge him. He was giving off nothing but understanding with traces of sympathy.

"My Dad, his body being used by these energy beings called moonstones, killed your mother. I won't lie, not if you are serious about working for Torchwood, but I don't think we told your Dad that part, about my Dad that is. He just thinks he was killed by the energy beings."

"Oh, I see." He paused for a moment, looking as if he was thinking about his next response. "That would explain why Grand Mum was so angry. Jack and her are very close. I seem to remember that. I know she is still mad for the most part."

"Your Grand Mum, like my Papa, is very, how to put this delicately, high strung. They tend to punch first before thinking. Your Grand Mum is very protective of her family. I can't fault her there. But seeing how lost your Dad was, and I'm sure you will remembered how sad he was, I don't blame her. Harry was one of my best friends and I hurt him."

Nigel put his hand over NG's as it rested on the table. "I have asked my Grand Dad a few things about this over the years. He is convinced nothing happens without a reason. He was more than happy to head back to Cardiff. He said that The Rift changes things, changes peoples lives. He knew that from his experiences with it, and how it worked on wearing down Grand Mum. Not that she stopped being fiery; she just lost a bit of her vigor. Grand Dad said Mum's loss was as bad as losing one of his own blood. Grand Mum saw it as the reality of the life she chose. When you watch people die, family, friends as well as strangers with not much control over it, it eats you away slowly."

NG's eyes were fixed on the younger man as he spoke. "That is true. And it isn't something you can fix easily. You often stay broken. Your Uncle Jack has had it worst. There are things about him that we will leave for another time. But think back and tell me if he looks different at all to you." NG liked his namesake and decided that he didn't care if Jack hated the idea. Nigel was perfect for Torchwood. The Institute would do him loads of good.

"He doesn't age. I'm sure there is an interesting story behind that. I heard my Grand Dad curse about how Jack just stays as good looking as when he first met him. That must have been ages ago." He smiled letting go of NG's hand.

"Yes, everything was a long time ago. So you still want to work for Torchwood?"

Nigel smiled widely. "Yes more than ever. I don't want to upset my Dad, but it is my life. I'm just hoping he understands, that I want to do it for Mum in her memory."

NG nodded. "That is a good enough reason for me. Though I'm not sure how your Drama degree will help. Maybe put you into PR work to start and bring up to speed with Aliens. Jack's husband Ianto was somewhat of an actor. He juggled a lot of big wigs around and handled cover stories. Lets see if that works as a starting point for you. Also the danger is less. It will give you time to train as well. Just remember Torchwood is huge now. Don't let some of the others rattle you." He stood up. "Now you are staying for dinner, right?"

Nigel nodded realizing it was more of an order than a question. He did feel hungry after the walk over. "I could give you hand if you need some help."

"Oh, I like you even more now that you offered. No that's okay. You can hangout with John since he is also starting at Torchwood part time. So the two of you can buddy up. Right now he is listening at the door and not getting any studying done. Don't be surprised when he opens the door as you get there." NG watched Nigel leave having a strange feeling concerning the young man and his son_. "Stop it NG, you know very well that you haven't seen the future for a very long time. They are just kids nothing more."_

* * *

He knew she would come the second she picked up the phone. This conversation had been put on hold for too long and Jack needed clean the air between them.

Gwen's puss face greeted him as he entered the coffee shop. By her face he knew he was in for a personality treat. Besides she hadn't gotten him a cup of coffee. His eyebrows went up when she looked at him. He didn't stop to her response but made straight counter.

She was texting when he returned.

"Better than using the phone, I hear that mobiles can give you brain cancer." He stirred his cup more than needed.

"Not for over fifty years, Jack. That idea was busted some time ago." She didn't smile at him schooling her face to remain neutral.

"Well you know me." He grinned. "I have always been a bit behind the times."

"Behind the times? That's putting it mildly." She put her phone back in her pocket reaching to take a sip of her coffee. "So you want my Grandson?" She flashed her dark eyes at him smoldering with resentment.

"Now Gwen, I'm a married man." His smile faltered when he saw his joke didn't help matters. She was glaring at him. "Sorry, you knew I would find a way of making it seem sexual. Actually it is Torchwood he wants. He came by for a job. But you must have known that."

"Rhys told me they had a talk today and Nigel confessed that he thought it was the best choice he had. He isn't like Jack or AG. He is easy going, not very ambitious. I fear he thinks Torchwood is the only way he could make something out of himself. I don't want that for him. I haven't been happy with what Torchwood has done to people." She picked up her coffee and took a rather long swig.

Jack let his face go emotionless. The more he tried to come up with a quick come back for her dislike for Torchwood, the more he realized he didn't have one. She was right Torchwood did change people.

But like a flash of inspiration the words came out. "But not all change is for the worse. Some change is a betterment." He turned his head to look out the window.

Years had pasted but he remembered this place well. It was one of Ianto's favorite spots, one of the few places that served coffee he would tolerate. It had changed owners but the coffee was still good. Jack saw faces pass by of those that he once knew. He swore for a moment Owen smiled as he went by holding Tosh's hand. James waved as he left his view. John Hart, younger and grinning ear to ear, walked by with Mark as he was when he first showed up to Cardiff. The pair was deep in conversation walking with one hand in the other's back pocket.

Jack blinked a few times trying to get the ghosts to disappear as more faces from people very long dead walked by the window. Their mixed styles of clothing seemed to blend in with the very modern world around them. Some of these faces he hadn't thought of in years. He didn't hear Gwen speak until she shook him.

"Jack, did you hear me? You are as white as a sheet." Her face was full of concern. "Hey what is it?"

He looked at her as if he didn't think she was real. A hand went to touch her face caressing her soft skin before his eyes went back to the window.

Becca stood in front of him looking through the glass straight at Gwen. She was in a white long gown, something Jack was sure she wasn't buried in. She turned her head for a moment as if she saw something of interest in the crowd. Returning to Gwen her face seemed sad. Jack swore the look was one of regret with a little bit of pity.

The one that caught Becca's eye moved next to her to share her view in the window. Jack smirked not at all surprised to see Ianto among all his other ghosts. Ianto was smiling when he saw Jack. Oddly he began rubbing his stomach and pointing to the bakery case that still contained the replicated recipes of some of Ianto's favorite deserts.

Jack blinked and both Ianto and Becca were gone. He turned to Gwen who now had a very worried look on her face.

"Where the hell did you just go? You were here but you weren't." She held her hand on his forehead.

"Sorry Mum, no fever." He grinned. "But I think I'm having a nervous break down. I just saw just about everyone that has died in my life walk in front of that window." Jack laughed at Gwen's puzzled look.

"Really, Jack, don't kid around. You just froze as in not moving and I had to put my hand over your chest to make sure you were breathing." It was than she noticed the people in the café staring at them. "We should go." She stood bring him up with her.

Jack grabbed his cup of coffee. "And just where are we going?" He let her have his hand, the second time in a day that his hand seemed to fit into another's with easy.

"The Hub, you need a check up but first I need to know something." She stopped three stores up from the cafe when they got out of earshot of those still watching the two of them.

Wrinkles touched her once freckled face as the wisps of grey hair fell around her head. She had aged more than those that spent time in near the Rift. Though she didn't look her exact age, she still had aged. He touched her face bringing her eyes up to look into his.

"I know what you want to hear. It would be yes. If Rhys hadn't beaten me to it, I would have asked you. But there was Ianto as well. I was so curious about him and you deserved more than a fling. Despite what I felt, love yes you could call it that; it wouldn't have been anything more than a fling. I don't know you marrying Rhys just made me want to settle down again. My first marriage was arranged, something that was done back then, something I didn't mind happening. But at the same time it never should have happened. I member her vaguely, like there is a vale over her real face."

Gwen frowned blinking a bit at the man confessing things to her. She shifted her feet trying to not seem anxious to him. "After all this time you can still make me feel uncomfortable, Jack. You never talked like this before." Her soft brown eyes were pleading with him to not be crazy.

"I don't know it just seems like some things have to be said now, before it is too late. I think back to Tosh and Owen some times." He looked down the road. "They were just here!" He returned to her face with a smile. "I should have done more, been more to them. I just feel like I let so many down." He reached for her cheek.

She melted into the touch, letting the soft top of his hand rub her skin. "You're scaring me Jack, really, lets get you to the Hub now. I got my answer." She found her hand touching his as it rested on her face.

He squinted at her before sighing. "Your right, things have been a little off lately. I keep snapping at NG and John thinks I'm losing it the same as you do. He is a good kid, really he is and just full of vigor just like his Grand Dad was." He smiled again letting his hand fall and return to his side.

They walked arm and arm to her car. Sitting in the driver's seat he waited for Gwen to speak. Life went by him as the car passed by the humans of Cardiff. They would be all ghost to him, blurs in the fabric of time as he moved forward and away from Humanity.

"It is going to be alright, Jack. And just for the record, I would have run off to the moon with you if you just asked. But that was when I first met you. I knew after some time we were better being family. Harry losing Becca ruined me. I couldn't love you like I had before. Rhys didn't see it that way. Leave it to the big lump to be the strong one in the end. He would love all of you know matter what. After all he took me at my most god-awful and still stayed with me, well for the most part. He forgave, I just can't seem to." She smiled but kept her eyes on the road. "But I'm learning to, that is why you have to keep being Jack for me. No fading out of things, you hear me, Jack."

"Back to Nigel for a moment. He really wants to work for Torchwood. I know you don't want him to, but I think he should."

"Jack, this can wait until I know you are okay." She glanced over to find him staring at her. It was like he was looking into her. "Jack, please stop whatever it is you are doing. Just close those beautiful baby blues and rest a bit."

"You're right, I should rest." When he closed his eyes Gwen was shocked to hear him snoring.

* * *

"So what caused this seizer?" NG stroked Jack's hair while he slept in one of the Med Lab's beds.

Anna and Tam looked at each other before Jody went into his explanation. "The other day he came in complaining of a headache. I didn't think anythingof it. We all get headaches after all and he had come in for pain meds before so nothing unusual there. It wasn't the first time I gave him something. I should have checked him out better. But you know Jack, he only once, back many, many years ago, aloud Anna to do a complete physical. So let's say he has changed a bit from than to now. But that isn't the problem, it is the Rift."

NG titled his head at Jody. "So he did something to himself playing with the Rift Monitor?"

"Yes it seemed he was dosed with a burst of temporal energy that has effected his memory. He is seeing ghost because this temporal energy has made his memories real. The funny thing is Gwen didn't see the ghost. So I'm not sure what that means exactly. Is this energy using people in this world to interpret these past images to Jack or is Jack seeing things brought on by the energy burst? I don't know, but we have to remove the excess energy some how. I already checked Darrin and Luke and they are fine, but they didn't work as close to the Rift as Jack did."

"Good, at least they are okay. Do you have a plan?" He looked at the three doctors who looked like they would rather be anywhere but in the room with NG right now.

"No, we don't. I'm not sure how to get rid of this energy. I'm also not sure if it will affect him some other way." He stopped talking when John and Ianto entered the room.

Acknowledging his children with a nod, NG asked. "What other way is that?" He was greeted by blank stares. "So you have no idea about anything concerning this?" He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"What is the problem?" Ianto asked looking at his Dad before facing his Papa.

"You're Dad is seeing things because he ate some temporal energy. Any ideas of how to drain him?" NG's raised his eyebrows at his son.

"I'm not sure it would work, I'll have to run it by Uncle Leon first, but there is a way it can be done. But what happens if we just leave him be? Is there a chance with rest it will just leave him?" He looked to his wife for an answer.

Struggling with her words she faced the three men that were family without much confidence. She hesitated when she saw the pain on her husband's face. She let her features fall slightly when she said. "Ianto, there isn't much chance of that happening. Your Dad, well he is somewhat complicated, his physical appearance is one thing, but his body is different sub atomically. I'm just surprised offspring of his don't have some of his unique structuring. Biologically he will reproduce humans; his DNA will procreate as if the Time Vortex never affected him. In other words he produces normal humans. NG is similar, outside of your telepathic abilities being inherited, John, Tara and you didn't inherit any moonstone traits or any form of their energy just like you didn't get Jack's immortality. Whatever happened with Rose's gift, it stays within your Dad's genetic make up hidden and separate from his regular DNA."

"It is like he is two people in one body, unlike you, NG, who is only one." Anna entered the conversation. "The problem is how did NG not pass on his enhanced DNA to you children. Also Jack is now seemingly a storage unit for life energy just got more energy, different in its make up but close enough to be the same as what he received from the TARDIS." She hit a few keys on the keyboard and brought up a chart. "This red line is Jack before, the green is the new energy. As you see both lines run the same course but yet at this point here and here," She pointed to two places where the lines separated, "they split apart. I believe this is what is causing the seizers and the manifestations of parts of his memories. Both these energies are repelling each other in spots making them incompatible at times. So he begins to hallucinate as his mind pulls bits of memory out and making them seem real. As Gwen noticed in the car, he began to freeze up."

"He did that the other day, after you left Papa, he was just frozen at the window. I just assumed he was deep in thought so I waited for him to say something." John looked at the group as they took in his words.

"How did he seem when he came back?" Jody asked.

"Normal, I felt some sadness from him. But I think he was more or less him self. Will the energies repelling each other get worse?" John bit his lip while he waited for someone to speak.

"That is hard to say, John. But I think we have a beginning for now, some kind of direction we can start at." Jody smiled at the young man.

NG draped his arm over John's shoulder. He let his youngest vent his emotions in his head while he turned to Ianto. "Go to Leon and tell him what's going on. I want the two of you to find a way to either balance the energies or get rid of the secondary one. John, go with him. It will be a good learning experience."

John pouted. "Yeah right, I'm sure I will be a big help."

"Hey, come on lets go. It will be fun, little brother. I'm sure you will find it interesting. If not some of our aliens decided make a mess mating last night. You could clean the cages instead." He laughed at his brother's face fall.

"No, you proposition sounds much more interesting." He left the room ahead of Ianto.

NG stared at the door where John had just left for a bit before Ianto's voice made him turn back to the problem at hand. "I'll keep him safe."

Tam cleared her throat so Ianto would look at her. He smiled as he said. "Yes my dear, I'll keep myself safe. I have a theory that the rest of us are safe from random temporal burst." He went to his Dad leaning in to kiss his forehead. "We don't share the part that a temporal burst would be attracted to." He went to his wife, kissing Tam as Anna yelled out.

"Genius! And I'm so glad my daughter married you. That is the connection we needed as a starting point. Now go, get to work and we must do the same." She hurried over to Jody who was starting to run of calculations on Jack's extra energy.

Tam smiled at her husband while he patted her stomach. "Soon?" He asked.

She nodded before kissing him one more time. "Back to work for me." She left him watching her alien form gracefully join Anna and Jody.

Before he left Ianto sent a message to his Papa. NG sternly looked at his son when the contents sunk in.

"Andie was the one that saved all of us from being like you. She shielded Tara and I in the womb when you joined with the Moonstones. But how did she stop John from being changed?"

"I don't know, maybe removing them from me and putting protection around the ones she gave him to give back to me sheltered him from their power." He looked at Jack rather then his son. "Is that what you need, a way of boxing this energy in your Dad, putting it under lock and key? Do you think that a better idea then removing it?"

"I'm looking for options. I will know more once I find what I need in the Rift."

"I always felt she holding all that moonstone power accelerated the pregnancy with the three of you. It is something I looked into on Loyalwin's home world last time I was there. Your Grandpa was under the influence of moonstones when he became pregnant with Ramanh. It was the only way the half alien birth would work. I'm just glad that when I found Ismandel's work intact that he had other ways of producing children from two different alien genetics without the moonstones. I didn't want that for Tam or you. You would have hated me for putting both of you through such a change."

Ianto nodded and left not commenting on the news. He had assumed some of it but now the pieces were starting to fit together giving him a direction to look into.

* * *

Jack woke with a start sitting up to find NG and Darrin staring at him. "What happened?" He asked as he started to get up.

"I wouldn't get out of that bed just yet. Anna will have your head for doing so." NG smiled before kissing him. "You had a bit of an accident with some random temporal energy. You were having what we now are now calling a temporal seizer. Pretty cool name, huh?" He giggled a little as he watched Jack's face.

"What? I mean, how did that happen and what caused it and for how long?" He lay back down on the pillow looking very confused.

Darrin cleared his throat before he began to answer Jack's questions. "Well lots of questions means you are getting better. The last time you woke up you didn't know us. But lets start with your questions. It happen when you started to work on the Rift Monitor with Luke and me. Some how you got a burst of temporal energy that worked it's way into your enhanced DNA, or as we started calling it your other DNA."

"My other DNA?" Knitting his eyebrows together and frowning Jack tried to not sound confused when he said. "Is that what your calling what gave me my immortality."

"Yes, kind of, it is more your reset button. The temporal energy and it weren't happy to see each other. After all you are a product of the Time Vortex, massive and threatening. The lowly temporal energy is just something random. It was like a class war going on inside you. But most of the time it didn't matter, the two never crossed paths, but when they did you started to hallucinate. Do you remember any of that?" Darrin blinked few times waiting for Jack to speak.

"I remember something with John and a time before that. The most vivid was with Gwen." He puckered his lips pursing them before continuing. "But we just started working on the project. How did this happen so fast and how come nothing happen to you. You were up to your elbows inside the Rift Monitor, why didn't you get tainted?"

"We think it was a natural attracted to your unconventional physique. I'm not like you. But you will be happy to know we fixed you. You can thank you husband and his moonstone friends and for your over intelligent family member like myself." Darrin looking smug started to laugh.

Jack found NG's hand to be very warm. "Thank you." He managed still feeling the strain on his relationship. "But fixed me how? Does that mean I'm normal?" There was an odd light in Jack's eyes almost one of happiness when he heard 'fixed'.

" By normal you mean back to aging, no. But if you mean your regular immortal self, yes that normal. It wasn't easy. Your mind sucks when it doesn't want to be touched. But I got in and the energy was more than happy to leave since it was pulled out of its natural habitat. So we captured it and set it free back into The Rift."

They looked at each other for a long time not saying a word. Darrin squirmed a bit before excusing himself. He caught Jody at the door and ushered him away. He explained that Jack and NG needed some time to talk.

"I can't make you stay. But as long as you are here, we can try to be friends." Jack found NG tasted better after those words when he kissed him. He tried to finish his thought but NG had his lips again.

Coming up for air NG gasped out. "We are always going to be more than friends. I'm just happy we didn't lose you. I was so worried that what little time we have would be wasted. You can thank your son for this. Ianto figured it out adding some insight into your physical make up. I'm so proud of him. John helped as well. Everyone also helped put the pieces together. You have marvelous children." He kissed Jack again.

Jack pulled away to add. "I think the marvelous comes from you." He smiled. Thoughts of the last few days were pushed aside as Jack and NG cuddled up next to each other as fell into each other's thoughts and drifted off to sleep. It is how Anna found them still sometime later. All in all she would put this day down as a good day.

Next she was off to tell Tam and Ianto the good news. Tam was going to have a baby.

* * *

Silently Jack let him self into the room. It was dark, only a small lamp on the desk to the left of the bed was on. It cast a gloomy mood on the little room that once held such memories.

Jack signed as he spotted the form on the bed curled up under the covers. NG was out cold exhausted after his trips and from staying by Jack's side. All in all he hadn't gotten much sleep since his return home from his jumps. Anna said his energy levels were low and they barely got him back to his room before he passed out.

Jack told John they were going to stay at the Hub. He explained that his Papa needed looking after and Anna didn't want either of them leaving. John said he would stay as well finding a bed in one of the lower basement rooms near the alien chambers. He liked feeling the aliens' minds at night. He told his Dad they gave him a feeling of comfort.

Jack still felt angry, furious that NG would just up and do something so draining just because he was upset with Jack. He had only just returned. John didn't need all this now. He was young and for once he would like one of his children to just have a life that didn't connect to some tragedy. If anyone should understand that it should be NG. His childhood didn't start off on the right foot.

Jack was angrier at himself for not taking care when he played with The Rift. The last thing he didn't want was to cause John even more pain. He knew he did just that by getting sick as well.

"Poor kid." Jack said out loud. "He just has two parents that can't seem to just think of him."

But Jack was never one to think about others. Most of his life was spend paying for mistakes. He often thought if he had just left Andy alone never fell in love with him all these current problems never would have happened.

Looking at NG laying there he came to the decision he wouldn't change any of it for the world.

"I can hear you thinking." The covers moved when NG turned to face him.

"I planned it that way. I think I have lived long enough to earn the right to reflect." He went to approach the bed but stopped himself. He wasn't here to sweep NG up in his arms and tell him he loved him. That wasn't the plan. What NG did wasn't right this time. NG broke the rules, he went ahead and did something that was dangerously close to a breaking the rules. "Tell me, when we are apart, when you leave is this what you do? Do you randomly go through time on whim and for your own needs? I mean I can understand the thrill, I have been there but I didn't have anyone waiting at home."

"Jack…" NG began but couldn't think of what to say. He ran out of words. There was nothing he could tell Jack that would make sense. They had been down some of this road before, but Jack wasn't ready to let it go just yet. He knew it was because of Jack's recent illness that these problems resurfaced again.

"Just as I thought, you don't understand what you are doing. All this time I have been a victim waiting for you to come back, worrying for you and wondering if you will be whole mentally. I have to wonder why I did. I can't think of another person that has ever put me through this like you do. Is it the thrill or can't you just not help being hurtful."

"It is a drug, I can't stop doing it because I feel empty when I do. You have always been my rock but I can't live on that all the time. My life isn't mine, it never was. From the second that moonstone touched my unborn mind I was theirs. Now my life is trying to make sure my daughter doesn't stay theirs. Or have you forgotten that. We aren't meant to be like this, you and I. All of it every single step we took was fixed. I'm not sure why, but it is. But I wouldn't ever change any of it save one thing." He stood and got up pushing the covers to the floor in the process.

Jack blinked back the beginnings of tears. He didn't mean to seem so selfish. But he had to be now. NG was fading out of his world a little bit more each day. When NG went away Jack was left wondering if it were the last time he would see NG. Jack was being selfish, but he had the luxury to be that way.

"What is that one thing?" It was barely a whisper but it was enough to make NG turn towards him and begin moving in his direction.

"I would have never picked up that shard if I had known that becoming what I am would have hurt you. All these years it is the only thing I would have done different. That little piece of moonstone my DNA screamed out towards ruined my life with you." He looked at Jack and smiled. "Not that it was a bad life. I don't think I could have ever had these feeling for anyone but you. And as I said to you in the woods, I will wait for John to grow before I leave you. You and I will never part. I expect to see you at the end of it all."

Jack smiled when he heard the last bit. Something deep inside knew that it was true. NG and him would never be parted for long. Through the flow of Time they would always find each other.

_End Part 3_

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell was loud, Ianto thought, as he untangled himself out of his warm bed and wife to see who had the balls to come to his house this late. He stumbled down the stairs feeling clumsily for the light switch at the bottom. A pounding took over when the person on the other side abandoned the doorbell.

"Okay I'm coming just stop the pounding!" It stopped just as Ianto opened the door.

"Hey did I wake you." John said as he stared at his brother's bed messed hair and rumbled appearance.

Ianto growled. "No not at all. I always stumble around in the dark at this time of the night. We have phones you know. You could have called. Or maybe tried to get into my head. You're so good at that!" He stepped aside and waving John into the house. "Let me guess. Dad and Papa are a bit too much tonight."

"Something like that. It's complicated, I guess. Could I crash on the couch for the night?" He slung a knapsack over his shoulder. " I bought my books with me and my PJ's. I was going to stay at Clair's. But her Dad didn't think that it was good idea." He walked passed his brother and went to the family room off to the side of the front door.

"Should I tell Dad you are here?" Ianto asked.

" No he is resting if you want to call it that." Ianto blushed understanding what John meant. "You aren't even curious to why I'm here?" He turned to face him a wide grin from ear to ear.

Ianto choked back the surprise at the John Hart double that stood in front of him. The older John got the more he took on his beloved Grand Dad's appearance. The only difference was the boy would be taller and the eyes were different. Those that looked at him were his Dad's blue ones. John was going to tower over all of them by the time he stopped growing.

"I look like him. I can see that in your eyes. I see that in Dad and Papa's eyes. Have you noticed how ghost like Papa's eyes are?"

"Really John, the way you carry on. What's with the ghost comment?" Ianto came into the room taking a seat on the high back chair near the fireplace.

John flopped down on the couch and unbuttoned the top button of his shirts. "He isn't with us most of the time. It shows, these sparks of colors that flash and pop behind his hazel eyes. He isn't staying for long and when he leaves next time he isn't coming back." He turned his head to look above Ianto and stare for a brief moment at the pictures on the fireplace's mantelpiece. "You see I was in his mind and I found it out. He doesn't know I know."

Ianto's eyes went wide after his mind processed what John was saying. "And you were in Dad's mind and guessed he knows that is why you conveniently left. They must have been bursting with emotions."

John nodded at his brother. "Something like that. I know they need to be together after Dad's ordeal. Papa and him fell asleep at The Hub for a bit. Papa kind of collapsed after you left and Anna made him stay to sleep for a bit to make sure he was okay. When we got home they kind of forgot I was there and made way for their room. I heard the door lock. I think this is the reckoning time, you know, when they have to brazen it out in order to understand each other. I just couldn't stay in my room listening the throws of passion one moment and the bitter arguments the next. It is hard for a delicate child like myself to have to listen to such things." He was grinning.

"You are such an imp! Delicate you aren't, you are worldlier than I was at your age. Really John, how do you think of such things, the throws of passion! Honestly?"

John's face went serious when he next spoke. "The tension was too much. Papa keeps begging Dad to leave it be and Dad just gets louder when he tries for more answers. I have never heard them fight, not once since I can remember, well not like this anyway. They fought over little things but this just feels disparate almost as if it is a last ditch effort on both their parts. Dad practically and I will say uncharacteristically begged Papa not to leave again. Next they were rutting and as soon as that was finished they start the fighting again. I just couldn't sit in my room and feel all their wild emotions. I don't want this!" He whispered the last bit.

All his life John had been bothered by strong emotions. He was a strong telepath but his empathy was stronger and it often led to severe depression when in contact with heavy emotions. Ianto felt bad that he wasn't at home to help his brother deal with his feelings. It seemed unfair that the kid didn't have Tara or him for support. Ianto and Tara had each other during the worst of times. But poor John was mostly alone.

John broke Ianto out of his thoughts when he said. "I can't believe he would leave for good. But I know why, Andie has been in my dreams very often lately. I'm not sure he knows that but I know his going has to do with her. Papa needs to find her and she knows he is coming for her. There is a whole life Papa lives we just don't have a clue about." John's voice quivered.

Ianto closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. He had a clue, more than a clue to what kind of life NG got up to. He needed pure thoughts now; the emotions from his brother were painful. He also didn't need to add to those to his own fears and uncertainties. He did sensed just how scared John was about growing up, and losing his Papa was at the heart of it. But Ianto knew that everyone has to grow up. It didn't mean one had to be alone while it happened.

Ianto thought maybe now that John was aware of Andie, they could support each other when needed. He felt relieved to finally be able to share this with someone that is going through it first hand. Tam understood, even hung out and watched his dreams but she didn't feel it directly, she felt it through his emotions. It was rare that she actually was able to see the horrors that his dreams could become.

"Andie has been in my dreams as well." He couldn't think of what else to say to his brother. He wanted to protect John from Andie, make sure he was safe. Andie wasn't stopping; she meant what she had told him, she wanted to hurt them. Andie tormenting John and him must be what their parents were really fighting about. It was a decoy argument. Because John had Andie in his dreams NG was going after her, to kill her. Just why with all of them in danger did his Dad want to prevent his Papa from doing just that?

Sudden fear gripped Ianto when he thought about Andie's invitation to play. "What did she say to you, John?"

"You aren't even going to ask how I know about Andie?" John's eyes narrowed. "At some point I was bound to find out. But it is like everyone just assumed I would figure it out. I just see her doing what ever it is she does, mainly floating around in space. We haven't talked if that worries you." He looked at Ianto when the fear became readable. "Hey, its okay, I don't think she even noticed me."

"Oh stop it! This is serious!" Ianto yelled and quickly put his hand over his mouth. "I better not have woken my wife up! You're going to be an uncle." He added trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh I knew that already. She reads like a mother sow right now. Not that she looks like one. Tam is so beautiful and I'm jealous of you, Older Brother. But I can feel her body changing and can see the egg, it is amazing." He finished with his shirt buttons exposing his torso to his brother. He smiled at Ianto when the feeling of concern registered from his sibling. "Hey, don't worry, she didn't even feel me, so it is cool for now."

John had a sharp build for someone his age. He could swim and loved to run but he didn't like teams. So even when the swimming coach at school approached him to join the team John said no. He didn't want it. Competing just wasn't his thing.

Jack was disappointed. He wanted John to at least try for something. The kid was good at swimming. At least it would have been interesting to see if John made the Olympic team. Jack had hoped to attend swimming meets to watch his son win medals. It was a dream and John was perfectly aware that he ruined that dream for his father. He hoped at some point he would give Jack something to be proud of.

"Dad never thought that of you, John. He is very proud of you. He is just trying to spare you from Andie. He may have wanted normal parent things but he never ever was upset by our choices. " Ianto said after he read his brother's thoughts. John scowled at his brother when he stood to remove his pants. "You let me in, you wanted me to know what your thought. He loves you and will be happy for you no matter what you choose to be. Besides he has Tara for the normal things. She is getting some award in New York and he is thinking of flying with Papa to watch her get it. So maybe you can use the time with them away to think about your future, surprise them with a plan."

John reached for his PJ bottoms and put them on. He shivered a bit not because the room was cold. He realized just how much he misunderstood his Dad. "I know I just need to find something I really want to do." He frowned again when he read Ianto again. "No not Torchwood, I don't have the head for it. But I could have fun with it. Besides it would be interesting to drive him insane with practical jokes! You in?" He couldn't help the giggle.

John just seemed so small to him and alone as he sat on the couch.

"It isn't all fun and games, it can be quite deadly. Let me get some blankets. You should just try to rest. We can talk about this in the morning. You may not know it now but you do have a head for Torchwood. I was proud of you with the job you did in helping us find a way to fix Dad. You are very smart you know. " Ianto stood and stretched for a moment before adding. " If things get to be too much, I'm here for you little brother.

John nodded at his brother a long lock of his reddish brown hair fell over one of his eyes. Ianto blinked and the image of John Hart faded. All that was left was a terrified young man who lived an unusual life. "I know." He smirked looking even more like John Hart.

"Also you aren't alone where Andie is concerned. I'm here if she tries anything. Dad's recent illness happened while he was trying to block Andie from entering our world through our dreams. I just hope it works. I don't want to see her again. Whatever Papa wants to do, I would be happy to support it."

"But she is our sister, shouldn't we try to help her come back to us?" Innocently John asked.

"Since the day she left she stopped being our sister. I use to have faith, hope she would be able to return. But I know better now and you should see it this way as well. She isn't of our blood any more. She is a monster." He turned away from his brother and went to get the blankets.

He broke down in the linen closet careful to cover up his emotions so John didn't sense them. When he returned he was clear headed. John didn't have a clue about what Ianto just went through. John thanked his brother while cuddling up on the couch.

After John had been settled Ianto crawled back into his warm bed with his wife. Tam was with egg and it was becoming a human baby so she could have a human birth like her mother promised them. But she still liked to call it "the egg". Her condition had her sleeping deeper than normal. They had discussed earlier about the fertilization of it. NG was the one to solve all their problems of making it more of a human birth. He had taken all of Ismandel's studies on alien conception and trans specie conception and birth and gave it to Anna. The result was they were going to have an almost human baby and one that would be ignored by Tam's people since its egg wasn't going to be the same.

Ianto went through Tam's fears enough over the years about her home world and its inhabitants. He saw how horrible it was for her to be removed from Earth and forced into ideas as well as having the human half of her suppressed. He wouldn't allow them to claim this child. Not after what they had done to his wife and her mother.

Now Ianto with that settled and John asleep cuddled up in the spare room. One quick deep breath, a sigh and he drifted back off to sleep to dream about the birth of his child.

* * *

"So playing with The Rift Monitor did what to you? And yet we are back to playing with it again despite the chance something else could go wrong." Luke looked over at Darrin as he handed Jack a sonic screwdriver. He eyed Pado cautiously as the Android came up next to him holding a tray of various other tools. Pado smiled turning on a little of his charms Luke's way.

Luke shifted uncomfortably at Pado's good looks as the Android eyed him.

"We still have to finish the Dream Catcher. It is just a matter of time until she heads for Ianto, John, Stu and your minds. All of you have been touched by her, she will remember that."

"Great, Stu wishing to spill the beans to my mother isn't enough. There is a chance of some crazed energy being haunting us as well." He gulped when Jack looked at him. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. We had a rather rough night planning for my parents visit. Stu isn't pleased."

"So did we." Ianto said walking into the room with John in tow. "I think this belongs to you." He pushed John towards Jack while asking. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I believe." He took Ianto's hand and shook it as John squirmed near by.

"Sorry, Papa and you were driving me a little crazy." He caught sight of Pado for the first time. "What is that?"

"Or he is for you. Your Papa brought him home as present from his last trip and has been retraining him before you were aloud to see him. His name is Pado." Jack said amused at John's wide-eyed expression.

The Android bowed towards John and smiled.

John couldn't help but noticed just how perfect Pado was designed. "Wow, he is hot! And you really mean for me?"

Jack smiled. "Yes but he isn't for you like that. He is to instruct you, be a companion and make sure you stay out of trouble. But I don't want to catch you and him…" Jack didn't know how to finish that sentence making Darrin and Luke laugh. "What, you wait until you have to have this kind of talk with your kids and tell me it easy."

"You did fine with me, I think. Though I kind of remembered it revolving around if I liked boys. I think I told you I didn't like humans!" Ianto laughed at Jack's face.

"You had already decided on Tam. Which was fine. Did I really sound weird to you?" He scrunched up his nose.

"No just a little upset. Not sure what it meant but I did love the fact you answered my questions." Ianto looked at John. "I don't envy you this one. He is very odd and I don't think his questions will be average." He watched John as the young man walked around Pado seemingly oblivious that they were talking about him.

"What if I did try him?" John blurted out. "I mean would it be so bad if he was my first?" He smiled at the frustration at his Dad's face.

"I… I mean…" Jack blinked not know what to say.

"Told you so!" Ianto laughed. "It won't be easy. Can you say no it wouldn't be a good idea to him knowing he will just try it any way or will you say go ahead calling his bluff?"

Jack blinked at his oldest before turning his attention to his youngest watching John brushed a hand over the length of Pado's arm.

"What bluff? I think Pado is exciting me. He is mine, so why not?"

Jack started to laugh. "Do what you think is best. Your Papa may faint, or maybe not. But I won't stop you. You're old enough to decide. After all I was around your age my first time. Just don't break him; he is very use full to the rest of us. But a word of advice from your old man, experiment a little first. Play around a bit before you commit to something. You should learn what it is you want."

"That wasn't so hard now was?" Darrin teased. "I'm using that with my kids." He saw Luke nod. "Gods, why couldn't you have been my Dad? Your Grandson couldn't get the word penis out without choking. Hard to believe he shares the same genetics as the rest of us!"

"Well I didn't have an influence on him or his mother so I guess that is the difference. But I'm glad I could be at help to you some how."

John didn't notice the laughter as he was concentrating on Pado. Jack didn't stop the boy when he left with the Android. He didn't want to know what it is they went off to do. The boy would be sixteen soon. Old enough to do what he wanted with his body. Jack understood this, never have interfered with any of his kids' sexual choices. He was sure Tara had a girl friend from their last conversation. He asked her to come home for a visit and she should bring that special someone Jack was sure she had with her. She said she would clear room next month for a visit or maybe they could meet her in New York for a change. _"After all Dad, I think Torchwood will keep for a week or so." He could feel her smile over the phone. "Some day I'm going to get you to Skype some day. I want to see your face sometimes." _

He knew she wanted to see how confused he was when she talked. He loved his daughter but had no love for her career. So at times when she talked about it he would find his mind wandering as he said. "That's great dear. Oh how wonderful." She knew he was just putting up an appearance and he really didn't have a clue or desire for her job. It didn't bother either one of them. Tara was just glad they didn't lose touch and Jack was making an effort to keep her close.

"Okay back to it. I want to test our work out later. Of course Leon found a comparable energy signal to Andie's to see if we can block it. Luke could you go check on his work. Ianto, I need you to check the power levels on the Rift monitor.

Luke left the room when Ianto walked over to commuter monitor to check on the Rift.

Jack stared at Darrin who said after a point to Jack. "Hey, he is curious. Let him have at it. I'm sure he will be fine."

Jack nodded at his Grandson wondering when he had become such a straight-laced person when it came to sex. "It must be raising kids. I never had to think about these things in the past, now that I have kids it isn't easy to find answers."

"Hey, you have done a great job. After all I turned out fine." Darrin laughed. "Don't worry so much. Now remember to watch for any strange temporal readings. We don't want a repeat of the last time."

"Yes, sir, I will mind my readings sir!" Jack saluted Darrin with the Sonic Screwdriver still in his hand.

"Smart ass!" was the response he got from his Great Grandson along with a big grin.

* * *

John despite how he acted in the room around the others was scared to death of the idea of sex. He thought he was joking, trying to make his Dad nervous, ruffling the great Jack Harkness's feathers a bit. It was part of the joking he talked about with Ianto over breakfast this morning. He didn't think that the joke might turn into something real.

Pado stood in front of him so perfect in form. He felt something stir. For a while he knew he was bisexual, people often turning him on for different reasons. He wasn't a stranger to his urges. He also wasn't a stranger to physical touch. Up until now it had been only with the few girls he found attractive enough to experiment with. Some of them were a little older than him self. Boys have come up to him and flirted. He kissed a few of them but it never went beyond that. He was only naked with one person. She was his best friend and he kind of grossed her out when he let go of his excitement to soon and scared her. They didn't talk about it afterwards but it didn't stop him from thinking about her often. She was in love with him. That he felt from her, she just didn't want to get involved sexually with him for a while.

John accepted that. He was fine with her backing away. It gave him room to explore. And right now that is what he wanted to do with this magnificent creature in front of him.

Pado nodded as John stood in front of him. He felt heat from the mechanical man. It stirred something inside bring an all too familiar ache to his groin. He felt his pants tighten slightly as he reached for Pado's groin.

The Android was hard as well. John moved a way as a heat reached his cheeks. "Well, I didn't think you would be so… warm." He looked up at Pado, who towered over him. Not quite sure what to do next he stood there letting Pado's smell reach his nose.

Pado made the next move. Careful not to upset the young man he let his hand caress the boy's face. To John it was as if Pado understood this was just curiosity and not something John wanted to rush into all the way.

"You are sensing what I feel. You are being purposely gentle with me." He closed his eyes as Pado's hand tailed down to his neck.

"You are young. I was asked by NG to be cautious with you. He said I was for you. I can't say no to your whims but I can use discretion. Do you want to touch me again?"

John felt warm; dizzy as Pado's sultry voice gave him a wave of pleasure. "I'm not sure. To be honest I'm a little scared with this. I talk big but really I'm just a kid inside."

"As I thought. So we should stop now." Pado removed his hand. John fell forward letting his head fall into Pado's chest. His hand reached for the bulge in front of him.

"I don't know if I can stop. This feels weird, almost hurts. Do you understand?" He let his hand wander over Pado's front increasing the speed of it. It wasn't long until his hand was touching the flesh.

Pado didn't move. "I understand need. I understand your ache for release."

John nodded at his words still caressing the soft warm flesh. He stopped suddenly removing his hand from the front of Pado's trousers. He backed up turning around and walking out the door leaving Pado behind.

* * *

Jack found his son sometime later on the roof sitting against one of the walls. "It isn't as easy as it seems?" He didn't have to be told what happened. He guessed when Pado returned that something must have transpired between the two. The Android seemed upset about something.

" I wanted to, it was so tempting. It just didn't feel right. My body was so into doing it but my mind just wasn't ready. Gods, how am I your son?" He buried his head into his knees.

Jack sat down next to him. "We are all different, John. At some point you will let your self go. But for now you are young and it is confusing at first. You are my son, I don't think of you any differently because you didn't."

John looked up and smiled at his Dad. "I will one day, just not today. He is something though. I don't think these feelings will stop any time soon. At some point…" He sighed. "Dad, did I ever tell you how lucky I am you are my Dad?"

Jack felt a sense of pride at his son's word. "No, but there is always a first time for every thing. Come on lets go home. Tomorrow, after I get done with you, you may not think yourself so lucky." He stood watching John stand as well. "Your Papa is meeting us in town. He said he isn't in the mood to cook. I don't blame him. After all I think I'm in the mood for Indian."

"Sounds great. Maybe a movie, how about that?" He smiled reaching for his Dad's hand.

Jack was surprised, but it felt good knowing his son still had some little boy in him. "As long as it isn't a romantic comedy. I know your Papa loves them but I can't stand them. We have to find something we all like. Something we can do as a family." Jack liked the way family came out of his mouth. He liked it very much.

* * *

John was humming trying to make a rather unpleasant task more charming. He shouldn't be working today, but his parents told him they would make it up to him. Jack was going to take the boy out later and let him buy anything he wanted, with in reason, for his Birthday. John was sixteen today a landmark for any young person. There would be a party later with the family and friends. So while NG prepaid the house, Jack took John to work. Work today was basically around cleaning. First stop the alien cages.

Pado watched the young man as he worked out his routine; got the products he needed together and loaded up the special cleaning vacuum with its solution and made sure disposal bags were at the ready. It was Leon that designed this machine that helped scrubbed the rooms clean. It was one of the last devices Sally and Dan built for Torchwood before they retired. John was happy he would get to see them at the party tonight. They had come home for his special day. It felt good to be so loved.

Next he had to gas the residence so he could enter the cages safely. Jack asked the Android to keep an eye on the boy just in case a resident wasn't knocked out effectively. Under no circumstances was Pado allowed to help John with his work. Pado understood so he stayed ever ready to protect his charge if needed.

Pado felt odd watching the young man's muscles move under his shirt when he used the mop attachment on the floor. The boy was captivating to his circuits. But he promised NG he wouldn't touch the boy like that again unless John wanted it so. From what he observed about the young man, John wasn't thinking about what happened the other day but put all his thoughts into the task at hand.

John raised his hand to his head to wipe the sweat away. He noticed Pado against the wall and smiled. "I guess if I asked for help you would flat out refuse. That's fine, I need to do this myself. I have only about thirty more rooms and twelve more cages." He winked a Pado. "Not so bad when you think about it." He went back to his work.

Pado didn't respond to John's voice though he had wanted to. He did what he was told and kept clear of contact, both physical and verbally. It was puzzling to his circuits how it hurt a little to not be able to at least talk to the young man. He liked conversation. But it was what NG wanted so he did as he was asked.

Several hours later, John finished. He was dirty, smelly and covered with substances that came out of different places of the aliens Torchwood held in these cells. He sniffed the air and than his shirt. "I need a shower." He turned leaving the cages.

Pado followed watching as the boy dumped the last of the dirty water out of the bucket, cleaned the mob, put away all the other clean supplies in the closet and took out his Smart Phone to make notes on things that were needed. After that was done he shut the supply room door and headed for the showers around the corner grabbing his knapsack with the change of clothes he was told to always have around.

The light flickered before coming to full power after he hit the switch. Shower room was ancient looking more like set of an old horror film. All the tiles were yellow with faded grout a few here and there were white, assumingly replaced when the yellow couldn't be found.

The roomed smelled of mold, or rather of non-use that stale smell a shower stall gets when it has been looked after in a while. "When was the last time this was used?" He dropped his bag down. He saw a towel hanging on a hook near the door he just walked in and sniffed it.

Pado looked around the room in a single sweep before answering. "From my scanners it would seem about ten years or more. I guess those who once had your job either cleaned themselves less or not at all."

John turned his head at the Android's voice; startled that Pado had followed him into the room. He took a whiff of his close and said. "Pity their coworkers if they hadn't." He felt his cheeks grow hot at the sight of Pado. "This towel smells like it has been hanging here for ten years.

Pado sensed the change in the young man's temperature. "I can leave if you want me to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Perhaps I could find you another towel?"

John blinked realizing what the Android was implying. He didn't know why he said the next thing as the sudden rush of blood to his groin making him hard was now doing all talking for him. "No, I think I need to get this out of my system. Oh is it more like we need to get this out of our system." He noticed how tight the front of Pado's pants looked.

Pado nodded. "Yes." He said moving towards John. He stopped about two feet away and waited for instructions. "What do you want me to do for you?"

John blinked feeling the heat touch his cheeks. "I'm not sure." He felt confused. "You are very big." He tried to laugh at the last bit but it didn't come out to successful sounding a bit to high and nervous.

He watched the Android more closely as desire took over his higher reasoning. Pado was handsome, for a not human version of a man. His Papa had explained that Pado wasn't modeled after a human man but a humanoid being that inhabited a world near Ismandel's home world. Ismandel liked the way those people looked, the males being very tall, broad shoulders and so strong. He wanted a companion that could not only help his loneliness but could also move heavy equipment around. He also needed someone that could construct rather quickly the vision he had for his underground home.

It was this strong large man that watched John so intently as the boy tried to put into words what he wanted. "Come closer." John whispered.

Pado did stopping short of the boy. He waited for further instructions.

John was frozen in place feeling the blood rush to his head as his heart thumped wildly in his ears. He licked his lips after a time as they dried out, tasting the salt forming from the sweat on his upper lip.

"I'm scared, really scared. I don't think I can do this. I talk really big, Pado, but I'm just a kid still. Sixteen and I still feel awkward with sex.

Pado moved closer to John. John didn't move. Pado reached for John's face and touched the soft skin around the stubble of the young man's facial hair. John shivered at the sensitive caress as the hand began to trace out his lips.

Pado paused for a moment when John closed his eyes seeming trying to will his breath to slow. Pado felt the boy's pulse increase feeling as his body shook when Pado's hand left his lips and made its way down John's neck.

An unknown word left John's mouth when the Android stopped on John's chest and leaned his face near John's mouth pausing before an intended kiss.

John awoke from the dream with a start before the Android had a chance to kiss him. He jumped out of his bed ashamed of his arousal; the dream ending just like the others since he first touched Pado.

Leaving his room he tiptoed down the hall passed his parents bedroom as he made his way to take a show. Paused for a moment debating if he should take a swim instead. His body was too hot and he stunk of sweat that the intense image of Pado caused.

He decided on the pool careful to not let the closet door of the hall linen closet do its normal squeak when he went for a towel. He didn't go for a suit. It was late and dark enough that he could get away with some naked swimming. So at the pool he stripped and quietly walked into the shallow end.

Slowly and quietly he kept his strokes even as he went from one side of the pool to another letting the water calm him. It wasn't long before he returned to normal both in his mind and physically. After about fifteen minutes of leisurely laps he returned to the shallow end and got out. He didn't return to bed but wrapped the towel around himself and sat on one of the chairs at the patio table.

"I really have to do something about these dreams. I can't let them take hold of me or I will do something I may not be ready for." He thought to himself as he closed his eyes to listen to the night creatures' activities. He needed to resolve this soon or his frustration will be the death of him.

* * *

"Hey is he in the pool?" Jack asked from under the covers. NG was by the window.

"Yes it would seem to cool off. It was a normal dream. Nothing to do with Andie, though the content was almost X rated. But he is bothered about it since it was about our favorite Android. I should have another talk with Pado. At some point John's dreams may be come a reality." He turned from the window when he saw John had left the pool and sat in one of the chairs. NG returned to the bundle under his covers.

He snuggled next to Jack kissing his husband deeply. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Nigel liked being with John. Though the boy was in classes for most of his day in The Hub, they did see each other at breaks. Some times they went out for coffee or something sweet.

Jack noticed the pair laughing together a lot. He sighed causing Darrin to walk over to him. "Oh God, their just friends. Don't start planning a wedding yet. Nigel is seven years John's senior. I don't think it will become anything. Besides Nigel was chatting up that girl Samantha this morning. I think they made a date." He punched Jack in the arm playfully.

"Get your head out of the gutter. That wasn't what I was thinking. I was wondering if what NG said about John being around kids his own age was important."

Darrin ran his hand through his hair. "Don't know. I was around my peers and hated it. I was happier when I came here. He has some of the recruits that are just a few years older. He is sixteen, it is up to him who he should be friends with."

Jack watched the pair of young man joke around a bit before they waved and went off in different directions. "NG went to talk to Harry today. I didn't have a chance to ask him how it went since things got so busy this morning. Seems Harry isn't at all happy about Nigel working here. I talked to Alan and asked if he needed another assistant. Alan said that he had enough Williams working for him and Jack was a handful as is. He said that maybe Nigel would make a good PC and to talk to Andy about it. Mayor Andy said something that made sense. The kid has been exposed to the world of Torchwood contaminating him from settling for any normal career." He went over to one of the vacant desks as a few of the newer team members left the main room. They smiled and said hello and he returned the favor.

Darrin watched wondering if any of these children had any idea about Jack or did they just see him as some guy that works in this place? Darrin walked over to Jack. Suddenly it dawned on Darrin that he looked older than Jack, not by much but at some point all these new people would suspect something. Maybe it was time to divide the troops and separate them from the older members. If they clearly define a chain of command they can keep the younger ones from seeing Jack all they time.

"We need to talk about your immortal thing." Darrin leaned his backside on the desk Jack was sitting at.

"I know it is going to be an issue. I had a thought about what to do." He looked up at his Grandson and smiled. "I see you have a thought as well."

"You first." Darrin nudged Jack's shoe with his.

"Ah, seeing if I have the better idea!" He arched his eyebrows at Darrin. "Well my thought was I retire, just show up for the important things, run the place from the background. I don't need to be here as much as I use to. Besides, I want to do a little traveling with my husband."

Darrin chuckled holding his hand over his mouth. "Well we think alike. I think we could arrange a cover story for you as well. Maybe create divisions that always don't interact with a core group of commanders that meet with Jolein. These commanders have lieutenants that give the orders from command to the troops. It will keep you out of sight for the most part."

Jack nodded before saying. "Excellent! Draft the paper work on the chain of command and we have a meeting on it next week. But for now, it is my son's Birthday. I have to get him a present. Please don't be late for the party!" He darted out of the main room and up the stairs to his office leaving Darrin speechless.

* * *

Leon rested the potted flowers on his Dad's Grave while NG did the same for his Papa. "I miss them so much." Leon said as he knelt down caressing the lettering of John Hart's name.

NG shifted next to him as if he was holding something back. Finally after a little inner debate he let the secret out. "Dad is no more buried there than Papa is."

Leon's head spun around his face appeared confuse. "What do you mean by that."

NG knelt next to his brother. "Papa couldn't be without him. So he took his body when he went to be with Loyalwin. But the thing is Dad isn't really dead."

"How is that possible?" He yelled looking at the stone then back at NG. "I saw Papa's body, I'm one of the one's that scanned for life signs with Dad." He shook his head in denial.

NG signed. "I don't know the actual reason how he is just that Papa wanted him to be." Leon started to cry allowing NG to hold him. "But there is more much more and you have to listen to me and you have to swear not to tell Jack."

"He never wanted to come home to see us? NG, did you see him?" Leon looked so young just then. This man that had such a high intelligence and was such a superb agent looked like a little boy begging for answers to a very adult question.

"He can't and I didn't get to close. It isn't that way; he isn't what you think he is. Leon, I really can't tell you the why of it. Just that it isn't within our understanding. Papa just wanted Dad back so much that it happened." He rubbed his brother's back, which helped the tears come to a stop. "But you have to listen to me. We let Papa leave, arranged his death and the same night Dad's body had been removed from the grave. Jack made sure it was buried with a stasis field to keep the decay down. Loyalwin's people have strange sciences and some how they reanimated Dad. "

"Some how this story doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. It makes sense. But that isn't it for the strange news, you oozing sadness right now." He sniffed all the while watching NG. He changed since that day that their Dad died. He wasn't the same since the moonstones took back their energy they stored in him. He was almost transparent even with the return of some of that energy.

Leon reached for his brother ruffling the brown waves in his hair. He noticed not a spot of grey, just like their Papa at his age. "I had hoped you would have gone back to normal after they left, but it only did get worse for you." He blurted out when his mind caressed NG's thoughts.

He laughed lightly. "I wouldn't want that. What I am is so special that I wouldn't change it for anything. But what I have to tell you something that only Jack knows."

Leon frowned looking so sad reminiscent of the little boy he once was. "Okay." He didn't like where his feelings were going at all. NG wasn't even trying to hide his emotions allowing them to find Leon's receptive mind.

"I have to go soon. Maybe I have at the most five years. I can't keep going back from one time to another like this. I have been very bad, cheating on Jack and all with his future self. But having these two lives is shorting the one life I am allowed. Since the moonstones left me, I have been fading even with the power that was buried in John. This other Jack has moonstones I can charge myself with. The Vortex Manipulator is allowing me to travel through time being charged by his moonstones. But it isn't going to sustain me forever, but the stones in the flesh will. The thing is I have to be around them more and more so I can do what it is I do. And as I get older, I can't leave them for long. My appearance seems young but inside I'm aging fast." He pointed to the bracelet he was wearing. "The secret ingredient in the metal is that it is made with living moonstones. That was the temporal link The Doctor was looking for. Jack in the future gave it to me. He couldn't warn me but he protected me. Other wise I would be dead."

"Just bring the moonstones here. This way you can go back and forth.

"I can't. They wouldn't survive being here not without me taking them inside myself again. And if I did this time I would die. But I can take in a little here and there, not too much. Seems I have had my time with them. But don't worry, I will stay here as long as I can, at least until John is grown at little more." He smiled at his brother.

"And you believe this future Jack? How do you know you can trust him? We all heard the stories about what Jack was once like from Dad. Can you be sure he hasn't become like that again." He saw NG frown. "Listen, NG, let me do some tests, work out a way to make this work. Please, that is all I ask of you!" His voice was choked while he held back his fears. "I can't lose another person I love."

NG leaned in. He rested his head on Leon's shoulder while his brother fought back more tears. "I know how you feel and I'm sorry for it. Leon, it is for the better that I leave, other wise this place becomes dangerous for all of you." NG was in Leon's thoughts trying to comfort him. "Leon, it isn't like I leave tomorrow. Lets make the most of this. I still have things to get in order and I want to make sure John is ready."

"Ready for what, to lose you? I never got over Papa or Dad. What makes you think John will get over you?" Leon was angry now, his face flushed while his breath was short and frustrated.

NG grabbed his brother and hugged him. "I have to make sure he is ready to live his life. Nothing more." Leon began to cry holding on tighter to NG. "I also have to make sure he is safe from Andie. I leave and she will follow. After all I'm the one she is after."

He moved away from NG wiping his eyes on his shirtsleeve. "What do you mean, after you? Why would she be after you?" Suddenly everything seemed very confusing.

NG stood shuffling around a bit making imprints in the soft ground underneath his feet. He stalled with his response trying to find the best way to explain, why Andie did what she did. Finally the words came at barely a whisper but they shocked Leon just the same.

"I tried to kill her. Now she is mad." He started to walk away.

"Wait! You did what? Why would you try to kill her? Should I even ask how you tried?" He was struggling to keep up with NG's faster grate. "Slow up, I'm older than you and I can't run!" He paused bending in half to catch his breath.

Pausing he turned around to face his brother. Leon was older, that was true, but he wasn't physically that old that he should be out of breath from a brisk trot. "You need to excise more."

Laughing Leon stood up. "Jolein and you aren't that far from the same mold." Walking towards NG he said. "She cuts off the cake I eat, even Polly doesn't do that!"

"It is out of love that I say such things. It was out love that I tried to kill Andie. I really don't have a reason except she is suffering. I had to try to end her pain. I lulled her into a false sense of security, coaxing her all the while to let me hold her, to love her. She did curled up in my arms and was so happy again. I almost didn't try; it just felt so good to hold her. But I knew what she had become and I saw first hand the path of destruction she created and the suffering she caused." He stopped for a moment, changing right before Leon's eyes.

Leon gasped as these colors, almost like emotions leaked out of NG's body. It was like the power he held with in was seeping out. "NG?" Leon couldn't get the words together to ask his brother what was happening.

"I saw all the dead she left, Leon. I saw her murder and not care that she did it. My emotions darkened and she felt as my love turned to disgust, my loathing of this monster in my arms. She struck at me, her power attempting to drain me. I forced every once of power I had towards her, trying to get her off of me, hoping to over load her. But we are the same and it didn't work. Our two powers combined were lethal enough to cause a negative reaction, an explosion that pushed us apart. I was sent hurdling into the abyss, its black cloak took me in and I floated alone in the dark." He fell to the ground as if he was once again floating in the dark.

Leon was kneeling in front of him as NG wrapped his arms around himself. "Hey, you're safe now and you are here with me." He drew his brother into a hug.

It was barely a whisper but Leon heard it. "None of us are safe until she is dead."

* * *

"No he didn't go into detail, Jolein. It was like he just didn't have any clue, he was acting on instinct. I've have never been more scared for him." Leon took a bite of cake and a sip of coffee. "None of this makes sense. It was as if he wasn't human any more, he was something different. Why would he try to kill his own daughter?"

"Easy on the Cake, you already have put on a few extra pounds since last time you had a physical. As your boss, I could make you lose a few pounds." She didn't smile at the end of the statement.

Leon was confused by her seriousness. "Really? You would do that?" He popped the remainder of the cake into his mouth. "NG said the same thing to me. I told him the two of you aren't really different."

"You really think that? And yes, I'm your boss, I can make you do anything!" She couldn't bring the smile to her lips. Right now this news Leon brought her was unsettling. "It would explain why Andie showed up in Ianto's dreams. At least she can't get to Tara. I wonder what Andie must think of that. Does she even care about them or is this just some type of vengeance trip?" She poured another cup of coffee adding the cream. She stirred it for longer than normal as she thought.

"I don't know, but I do know I don't want her back here. I went to Jack and he agrees with me not that he is in any better shape since his break down. But he said that NG swore she wouldn't be able to become physical in this world. Of course in Jack fashion, I didn't get how this was being achieve. So of course I did some digging."

Jolein's eyebrows shot up. "And what did you find?" She asked placing the cup near her lips.

"The Rift Monitor has been tampered with." As he told his findings Leon smirked at the confusion on his sister's face. "I should have guessed something was up when Jack asked if I could duplicate Andie's energy pattern."

She placed the cup back down and waited for him to continue.

"That look on your face is picture worthy. I didn't think anything would shock you any more." He had to say it, he was after all her brother and twin and their whole life together was one big get one over on the other. Whether it had to do with school or tattling on each other to their parents when they broke the rules, it was always about besting each other. Leon wasn't always a player in this, letting Jolein have the upper hand. But sometimes it was nice to see he was able to tell her some she didn't know.

" It does when I have a chief of security that obviously isn't doing his job. What the hell do I pay Darrin for if his loyalties are going to be for Jack? I'm sure Luke had some hand in this as well. I think it is time you have a talk with your son about his husband. I don't like liars and spies working for me." She stood hitting the table with her hands making the china clatter a bit.

Leon didn't like the anger in his sister. "Listen before you start your inquisition I suggest you hear me out. I don't think Jack had a choice. I agree with what Darrin told me when I asked. If Jack told us all of it, every little thing that went on, we wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Darrin said some things are just too scary to know and having experienced them I would agree with that. This situation with Andie is one of them. We don't need to know it because it will never compromise Torchwood. She isn't of our world, our physical Universe. She is something beyond our reach, but not out of the reach of Ianto and John's dreams. What he did to The Rift was help block her from getting to them. I'm grateful because it protects all of us Telepaths." He stood bring his dishes to the sink.

"Still, I'm head of Torchwood now. Jack has no right keeping things form me."

Leon nodded agreeing with her. "If he were a normal person I would say yes, but nothing about this is normal. I look at it this way, I trust him to do what he sees fit. If I had thought this would come back at us and hurt the Earth or us I would have shot him for it. But as of this moment, it is about protecting his children. Something both of us would do no matter what the protocol is. I know one thing, though it makes me sad for our brother, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes. I don't think I could kill my child even if it meant I would be saving this planet. I just don't have it in me."

Jolein's eyes went wide. "I know I could if it was to save others. Think of me as cold hearted but I know I could if it had to be done."

Leon blinked before he responded. " And that is how we are different. She isn't human anymore and from what NG said, she is terrifying. But she is still Andie, my niece. I can't imagine what it would be like if I had to take her life."

* * *

The room was quiet as Luke slipped inside the bedroom he shared with his husband. Stu stood by the mirror his shirt off. He turned his body from side to side checking out torso's profile. "I swear I'm showing." He could sense eyes on him. He turned to find Luke resting causally on the doorframe.

"You still going even if you are showing. I'll just tell my family you have gained some weight if they ask." He laughed when Stu's face fell. "It is just for one night a few hours tops. You can deal with that for me."

"I tried to before but those few hours morphed into a week. They stayed a lot longer after they saw Edie. She was just a baby then, now that she is the cutest 4 year old around, they may never leave!" He reached for his blue shirt on the bed. He turned back to the mirror as he put it on his body. Looking at the shirt he said. "I hope this fits. I have to dig out my fat cow clothes from the attic soon enough."

Luke watched Stu carefully button the shirt. Only he would ever be able to see the slight shaking in his husband's hands. "I know this is hard. I don't like building this lie any more than you do. But you agreed that keeping them out of our life was for the best. At least for now it would be the best thing to do. At some point we are going to have to tell them the truth."

It was Stu's turn to laugh. "And you mother will faint dead away as your father crosses himself a hundred times over again. How did you come out the way you did surrounded by a bunch of religious nut jobs?"

"I could ask the same about you with the environment you grew up in. I often questioned how sane you were compared to the rest of your family. But I told you I was a lot like them until I came to Cardiff. I guess my eyes were opened by a very handsome man." He moved away from the door tucking a section of his long black hair back over his ear.

"Cut your hair and I will leave you." Stu said as he met his husband in front of their bed. "If you think about it me being able to have kids may have them thinking of me as woman therefore we are normal in there eyes. I could just have a sex change, I more or less have the parts and will have breast before this is over." He started to laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He ran his hand through his dark locks. " As far as you turning into a woman, I wouldn't like that. I married you for you not because you have female parts." He smiled as he reached for Stu's chin. He let his fingers caress the soft skin moving up to Stu's cheek and into his hair. "I love you too much." He went for Stu's lips feeling his lover quiver again.

Stu shook a little when the kiss ended. "Careful, I'm very pheromonal today. If we continue with this we will miss dinner."

"And in your eyes that wouldn't be a bad thing?" Luke broke the contact and moved towards the door. "Even sex won't get you out of this." He checked his watch before removing his shirt. "We just have enough time for a quickie!"

"Not for me it wouldn't, but I couldn't abandon my parents to the whims of yours. That would be wrong all together!"

* * *

"I'm not sure if they like the food." Polly peeked out into the dinning room with Leon peeking over her shoulder.

"Easy now, my love, they seem to be a bit more relaxed than the last time. At least they aren't checking the bottom of the plates to see where they are made!" He kissed her neck.

"And Stu is pregnant again and she makes some comment about him gaining weight. She doesn't like my son and I don't like her French accent." She huffed returning to wait out the coffee pot. "I hope our grandchildren don't have any of their traits physical or personality wise. I couldn't take that!"

Leon smiled at his wife. "They be on a train back to France in a few hours. They come to see their child so rarely. I'm just glad they acknowledge Luke the way he is. He was so afraid that they being so religious would turn on his relationship with Stu. To think that there are still people that can't understand same sex relationships in this day and age. I'm just glad that they love Edie. It was quick thinking to say Luke was the real father. It helped a bit even warmed them to Stu more." Leon peaked out the door when he heard a brief laugh. It would seem that Luke's father was behind the noise. Stu was the one that brought the reaction out of the man.

"See, at least Anton has a sense of humor. Marie simple doesn't." He frowned at the woman sitting next to Stu. Her eyes only had contempt for his son. Luke seemed to be ignoring her as he wiped Edie's face off. "I feel sorry for Luke, he had to live with them. Poor kid."

"He has us now, that's all that matters." She snapped her fingers before picking up the tray with the coffee pot and cups. "I know lets get Jack to come over. He had such a great time with Anton at the wedding and that put Miss Prissy face in her place. Jack swept Anton off his feet when they danced. I thought Marie was going to get down on her knees and pray she crossed herself enough."

Leon saw Stu look in the direction of the door. _"Get in here or I'll scream!"_ Leon heard in his mind.

"Our kid wants us to stop playing around." He grabbed the cake tray and headed back out followed by Polly with the coffee.

Marie turned her grey head at the arrival of dessert and sniffed the air. She frowned Polly guessed at the smell of the coffee. Polly smiled at her and checked the clock. They only had two hours left until they could go back to normal. Some how it seemed like an eternity to Polly.

"Same coffee as the last time?" Marie said in a thicker accent than normal.

"She is pushing her French criticism at my mother again." Stu didn't look at Luke when he entered his mind.

"It is a family brew Mama." Luke said. "Leon's Uncle Ianto came up with the formula himself. It is the perfect balance of blends. Besides you actually liked it the last time you were here." Luke glared as his mother who wasn't watching him.

"Yes, you said that about the coffee the last few times we were here. Tell me, why can't we have dinner at your place?" She looked at him then, her sharp eyes narrowing. "I have always thought gay men cook marvelously. Stu, are you not able to cook meals for my son?" It wasn't a comment spoke in ignorance it was a challenge.

Polly's eyes went wide while Leon fidgeted in his chair waiting to see what Stu would say.

"How dare you!" Polly let out as a hand came down on her shoulder.

"It's okay Mum, I'll handle it." Stu stood looking at his daughter who because of her age didn't know what to make of this sniping between the adults. He took a breath and keeping his voice calm for Edie's sake he spoke to his mother in law.

"Your son and I have shared duties in our house for a long time. We cook for each other and sometimes together. The reason, Marie, we don't have you over to our house is very simple. I don't want you there. I don't want your snooping and I don't want your attitude clouding up the home I have build with Luke and our child." He waited snatching an approving look from his husband.

Anton was grinning as well. Stu found it a comfort, seemed everyone in the room was on his side including Marie's husband.

"Really, Anton? Are you just going to sit there and let this man talk to me like this?" Anton didn't meet his wife's eyes. "Your child, that's a joke. She is my son's flesh and blood. You had nothing to do with her creation!" She stood throwing her napkin down on the table making Edie cry.

Luke went to comfort her picking the little dark haired girl up in his arms as she sobbed. "Enough Mama! You have made our daughter cry. I think you better leave."

"No, let her stay, Luke." Stu said. "She should learn the truth." He glared at Marie. Polly and Leon stood. Polly took Edie out of Luke's arms. Sympathetically smiling at her son in law Polly left the room with the little girl.

Leon walked over to the side bar and poured two glasses of Scotch handing one to Anton and the other he drank in one gulp. He poured himself another taking a seat near Anton.

Luke's father smiled at Leon whispering. "Thank you, I always had a feeling you understood how I feel." He clanked his glass with Leon's and poured its contents down his throat. He poured himself another and waited for the fight to begin.

Marie frowned at her husband before turning her attentions back to Stu. "And what truth is that, you corrupted my son, turning him into half a man for your own pleasure? He can never be whole with the blessing of God. God still doesn't recognize your kind. You have condemned his soul to hell. And you say you love him?" She was smirking at him as if she gained a small victory over Stu.

"God isn't real, but I won't shit all over your belief's as you do mine." Stu stopped.

Luke suddenly felt confusion with his husband's mind, somewhere deep some buried memory, painful to Stu rose up. Stu stopped talking because some how Marie hit a theory that Stu believed to be true.

Luke knew by the look in his husband's eyes exactly what surfaced. "No Stu, don't believe her. I went with you willingly." Luke was next to his husband in a heartbeat.

"Are you sure? It is something I have let my mind sleep on our whole life together. I entered your mind, played with it and maybe I changed you. I can't be sure what I did to you that day didn't have an effect on your future or on how you felt sexually." He let tears run down his cheeks. "She's right, I did this to you!" He slammed his fist down on the table making the cups and plates rattle.

It was too much emotion for Stu. His stomach went into a knot and he doubled over on to the table as a sharp pain starting at his midsection went through his body. Yelled out once before heading straight for the floor.

Luke was at his side fearful this was hurting not only Stu but also the baby. "Call Anna, Leon. I think it is the baby. Easy, my love, just relax." He let Stu lean into him careful not to move him to quickly.

Stu began to ramble in a low tone almost close to hysterics. "I reworked your mind. I had to in order to get in there. Luke, it is all my fault." He passed out.

"Leon! Hurry!" Luke held on tight afraid to move Stu who was now feeling cold. "Papa, get a blanket from the sitting room. He is freezing!"

Anton jumped up and ran to the living room. Marie stood there with her hand over her mouth.

"What did he mean by reworking your mind?" She couldn't move from her spot just sat there watching her son while he rubbed Stu's body.

"He didn't mean anything. We met during a dark time, Mama. His mind just sometimes goes back there and he blames himself for us. He is right; I didn't like men at all before him. I just fell in love with him. Sometimes, he thinks he forced me into it, like he left me no choice. He is wrong of course. The moment I saw him I just knew he was the only person for me. He hadn't yet been in my mind." He look at Stu while saying, "Like I have been telling you all along from the second I sat down next to you, I fell in love with you." He wrapped his arms tight around Stu rocking him gentle.

Anton returned with the blanket and covered Stu up with it. "Is there anything else I can do, Son?" He knelt down as he watched how tender Luke held for Stu.

"Please, get some water, Papa. There is something I have to tell you both about Stu."

Anton nodded getting up to get some water out of the kitchen. Leon returned and stood near the kitchen door.

"Anna is on her way. She said not to move him." Leon sent a thought out to reach his son's mind. "I can't get into his mind." He looked confusing at Stu.

Marie took note of the situation. She still didn't understand what was going on.

"Is it like the last time, with Edie?" Leon said softly.

"I don't know. He said this was a bad idea to come out tonight. I thought he just didn't want to see my parents." He looked up at his mother. "He told me yesterday that there were no worries. The baby was fine. Some how I think it is the stress. He goes into that spot and just starts living it all over again."

"Baby?" Marie gasped. Anton returned with the water giving it to Leon to give to Stu.

"Yes Mama, you might as well know. Stu is pregnant. He can have children."

And of course as Luke knew she would do, Marie got down on her knees and crossed herself.

"Really, not now Mama! I don't need your religious stupidity at this moment. I know you think we are cursed. But praying for our souls now? This is the future Mama. This is how the human race evolves."

"Oh my son, you misunderstand. I'm praying for the child. I'm praying for Stu. I'm praying because I have hurt all of you. Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Stu admitted guilt for what he believes he did for you. If he were soulless he wouldn't have such feelings. I have been blind and stupid. Can you forgive me?" She reached for his hand that rested on Stu.

Luke smiled despite his worry. "I think I can."

* * *

Some time later after Anna gave him a clean bill of health and a warning that he shouldn't excite himself like that again, Stu lay on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. Marie handed him a cup of tea swiping the hair out of his eyes as he took it.

"You are just right for my son." She said smiling.

"If you knew the full story. You may not feel like that. He doesn't want to hear it sometimes. He thinks I'm wrong for feeling the way I do. But it is a great burden not knowing for sure if my actions didn't change him." He took a sip of the tea. "This is good."

"It should be. It is from your mother's kitchen!" She sat down next to him with a sad smile. "I'm not sure I want all the truth. The Telepathic part of you, the fact that you can have children as well as the whole story just might not settle into my newly open mind just yet. In time I might want more. But right now I think it is enough that you let me in. I have felt like a stranger with all of you, an outsider. Anton fit; he didn't mind how you live your lives. He even said he liked dancing with your Uncle Jack. I just didn't see how there was room for me in my son's new life. I was bitter, jealous even. He never kept secrets from me before he came to Cardiff. Before that he was always so open and honest. And than he brings you home and he says barely anything. Can you see where I might have felt put out a bit?"

Stu nodded, it was becoming clear that Marie just loved her son and nothing more. "I should have thought about how this might seem to you." He wince a little feeling a twinge in his side. "Four months into this. I didn't think I would make it through the first pregnancy and now this. It is a boy this time. I can feel that much. I couldn't for the longest time with Edie. Anna knew her sex but I didn't want to know that way. My Dad said I talked to him before I was born. My sister didn't. I'm just glad Edie finally talked to the both of us."

Marie looked pale. "I guess each is different. I'm a little jealous of you, my dear. I never had that connection with Luke. Does he have a beautiful mind?"

"Yes, he does. I love him so much. I think that is why I have these guilt trips because I never loved anyone like I do him." The next twinge made him move a little. "But if you want I can let you chat with you Grandson. I have the ability to guide you into his mind. After all Luke got his gift from you." He caressed her thoughts gently making Marie gasp.

"You mean I'm like my son?" She smiled thinking maybe she could share thoughts now with her child.

"A little, with some lessons we maybe able to strengthen you a bit. But for now let me have your hand." He held out his waiting for hers.

She didn't know the placement of a hand on Stu's small bump could feel so electric. She felt her senses come alive as he guided her to the unborn child's awaiting mind.

The conversation was brief and very primitive but it was enough for Marie to understand. She smiled thanking Stu for the chance to be part of the family.

It wasn't a surprise when she told Anton to cancel the train. They were staying in Cardiff for a while to get to know her son again and his wonder amazing husband. Anton was all smiles as he pulled out his mobile and he didn't even complain when they didn't get their money back on the tickets.

Later that night lying in their bed together, Luke let Stu's head rest on his chest. "Anna said you have to relax more. I kind of hoped you still didn't feel guilty about what happen during the Ritual. First, I have state for the record there was no one else I wanted to love and I did from the moment I saw you. But secondly and more importantly was because I trusted you. You saved my life back then."

Stu snuggled in closer smelling the sweat off of Luke's body. "I saved your life because deep down inside there was a feeling that I couldn't live without you. For now I will put aside my fears because I know now you loved me long before The Ritual. I'm just glad we made up with you parents. I'm glad Marie is on our side. Did you talk to her about connecting with her?"

Luke smiled. "Yes I did. I told her she needs some lessons and you would be happy to give them to her. I'm a little nervous about letting her in. But she was so honest about it. And I use to trust her with everything. It might be interesting." Stu's lips on his stopped his thoughts.

Stu felt Luke harden as he climbed on top of him. "Enough talk. I want you." He said as he reached for Luke's mind just as they joined physically.

Luke loved this man. He knew that since he first sat down next to Stu in a lonely hallway of The Hub. He loved him enough to marry him. He loved him even more when Stu told him he carried their first child. Now with a second on the way, this love just kept going. In Luke's mind it was never ending. In Luke's heart it was just how he wanted it to be.

End Part 4

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"It isn't what you think, Jack. This can't be changed it is final. The Universe has plans for the both of us. But we will see each other from time to time. I just know it, but as for now…" NG paused sighing as he fought to get his thoughts together enough for the words to make sense.

Jack watched the internal struggle flash in his husband eyes. NG was having a tough time trying to make his argument convincing. Jack was trying his best to seem like he understood. But the news of NG leaving just wasn't sinking in with the Immortal and he was doing his best to not let his feelings show.

Of course with NG hiding one's feelings just wasn't a possibility. Jack gave up the front when he felt NG skim the surface of the mind.

"That tickles you know" Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

NG saw the defeat in Jack's face but gave up trying to read Jack's thoughts. It just hurt too much. NG's mind was racing enough with his own worries he didn't need Jack's pain as a distraction. He was convincing himself more than anything that leaving was the right thing to do. He had no choice; if he stayed he would surely die.

"I kept it from them, my leaving as best I could. Leon had to know; he would have suffered the most once I'm gone. So he is the only one that knows the truth." He sniffed a bit before he added. "The others can't know the truth, just isn't right for them to know. Make me a promise that you will be there for him, for all of them when I leave."

NG watched as Jack's head bobbed yes. His heart broke at the look in Jack's eyes. He held back the tears as he continued.

" But it is time. Andie knows that I'm looking for her. She hides believing it to be some game. She hates me now because she feels I'm keeping her from getting to Ianto and John. Well you and I both are with help from the Rift. But if I stay here, she will find me and all that we have done to protect the rest of them will be meaningless. Because I have led her to them."

NG looked at his husband's face, this Jack's face for what might be the last time and sighed again.

"She calls everything she does magic, she is bent on hurting all those she thinks are there to hurt her. To her, I'm one of those that are trying to hurt her. I did, a few times and she almost killed me more than once. When we fight she takes every bit of my energy. I can't recharge here, there is another place." Jack kissed him before NG could speak again. When the first tear fell down his cheek, NG continued his monolog.

"This other place understands what I need. Coming back here only drains me more, something about the distance relevant to where Andie is in time. I don't have the strength to go back and forth over that amount of Time. And I can't use the TARDIS. The Doctor refuse me entry, saying as I am now I am corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Jack's eyebrows knitted together as he puzzled what that word meant in relation to NG.

"Yeah, I think I made that same face, and I didn't even get an answer from him!" He laughed causing Jack to smile.

"I know that response well! The Doctor is famous for many such nonsensical statements." He moved his hand to grab at NG's.

NG looked at the pair of hands as he began the hardest part of this conversation. "Jack, it has been great, right? Well not all of it but 17 years that isn't bad? You have to take care of them all now, make them understand that by me doing this I can watch over them forever. It is important that they see that I'm still with them. Just not in the physical world, there are many other planes to deal with and this world is just one; I will see them at some other point. As for you, don't give up on me. In time we are together again. I'm sure by then you will have someone else to love." He turned his eyes from Jack's face to rest his head on Jack's chest.

He pulled NG to him wrapping protective arms around him as if to stop the unforeseen force from taking him. "Just knock before you barge in if you find me again. I might not be alone." He laughed with a smile still holding on to NG.

"Of course I will, maybe join in the fun if the other person doesn't mind." He turned his head up to Jack with a smile as well.

They kissed for a long time making love as the night went on. Jack spoke in between making a promise that he would chart and video the family so NG would experience their lives without him. But somehow Jack had a feeling that NG would some how find a way to view the most important events and with the astral plane he wouldn't be far from any of them.

" I think a swim is in order at this point." Jack pulled NG up with a growl. It was strange but Jack didn't feel sad, he felt relieved. In a way this was okay to know what was going to happen for a change. He also had a feeling that everything was going as planned. The Universe as always was playing to the tune of the Cosmic Joke and that made it just fine with him.

NG followed watching Jack head naked to the pool. In the garden he saw the neighbors light go on in the kitchen window that faces the pool. As soon as Jack dove off the diving board, the light went out. Jack's head popped up from the water as he made his way to NG.

"They are watching again, those new neighbors. Jack, really, you love giving them a show." NG smiled as he walked in also naked swimming over to meet Jack.

"Well I think we can make it worth their while, and than afterwards we can go introduce ourselves. I think that would be the proper thing to do!"

* * *

The cold water woke him up a bit after the many drinks he had. John could hear his Dad miles away yelling at him for making an unwise choice of drinking, passing out then stumbling into the pool. After all since both parents were away, and he was alone and he could drown he was in such bad shape.

He didn't though, even though drowning was better than feeling what he was feeling.

He held his breath and plunged down into the water. He liked the feeling of the pressure mixing with air making his ears ache and almost explode from the force of the water. The pool needed to be cleaned; the nighttime lights made visible all the leaves and bugs that had ended up on the bottom. He was suppose to take care of the pool, something he promised his Dad. But that promise went forgotten after the other day as did the list of chores pinned to the front of the refrigerator.

His Papa wasn't returning this time around. His Dad tried his best to cover up this little fact but it wasn't working. Right now Jack was away, a trip to see Gwen. She was dying and it upset John to see his Dad so broken up. He offered to go with him but Jack refused. He told John he needed to do this alone. It was after all one of the last of his oldest friends. Dan had pasted a few weeks ago leaving Sally a wreck. But she was with her family and that was all she needed at this time.

Needless to say John didn't like the house being so empty. It was just strange not having his Papa around and now his Dad was going to be gone for sometime. He just didn't know what to do, and chores didn't fit the bill. The house was a mess, just like he was at this moment. Tomorrow he would clean; at least he would try to. That is if he could shake the depression he was in.

Being drunk only made his laziness feel worse, but not as bad as the events from the other day. He blew it, letting someone go that should be with him right now in this pool.

"_I'm too old for you."_ His mind played back Nigel's words. _"You need to live some more, John, you need to have a life." _

Five years ago John saw Nigel as a friend. They both entered Torchwood at the same time. Nigel was seven years older than John at that point and they weren't attracted to each other at least not in that way. They mainly shared work and hung out sometimes. Nigel liked being around John's house and it was normal for the most part for him to practically live there when Nigel first moved back from Australia. He had no friends and NG and him shared stories about the Land Down Under.

John was in the same boat friend wise as Nigel, only maintaining a few contacts from his old school. After a time, John stopped seeing them. It was hard to keep up with them when he chose to be part of Torchwood. His work didn't give him much room for a social life and he didn't really miss socializing. He rather enjoyed the company of his family even if no one was really his age.

Naturally the two despite an age difference became close. They liked the same things and even had the same taste in girls for the most part. Nigel never seemed interested in boys however until he dated one of the waiters at the pub around the corner form John's house. Even than it didn't last long, Nigel had found the guy to be too needy. So he stuck to girls, mainly those with Torchwood going in and out of relationships.

In time as the years went on John and him grew further and further apart in some ways but still remained close when it mattered. They were always able to pick up where they last left off. It happens even to the best of friends growing apart that is. But when either man needed to talk the other was always there. That is true friendship. And John was content with that.

John after his interest in Pado faded dated a girl, Susan, he met at local auction that his Dad dragged him to. Torchwood had found out that a piece of alien tech was for sale, so Jack wanted to make it a father and son outing as well as work. John was just happy he got to use the scanner and that his bid was the winning one.

"What if we had lost?" John asked his Dad on the ride home.

"We would be following that person home and stealing the thing." Jack smiled at his son. "So you can guess I'm kind of disappointed you won. I would have liked to show you how to break and enter correctly."

Now that they were bonding John found his Dad to be more than a little odd. The man got off on the strangest things. There were times that Jack was a total father, very in to obedience and respect. But then there was this side of Jack that John found so much fun. He would speed down the highway; take the SUV down dirt roads and into the countryside just to get away from it all. They would camp under the stars and his Dad would tell him about his life in the future when he was a boy. John loved that side of his father. And he was glad that he left school and joined Torchwood during those moments.

John was with Susan for two years. It was hot at times, sexual almost always and she was a lot of fun with a bright smile and cute dimples in her cheeks. But she wanted to live in London and John didn't want to leave Cardiff not after he was getting along with his Dad. And surely not after he decided to live the Torchwood life. Susan didn't like that at all saying she didn't want to have a long distance relationship. She wanted John to go with her, to live with her. He couldn't, it upset him that he just wasn't ready for such a commitment.

John was almost twenty when Susan got on a bus and left. He waved good-bye after telling her that maybe he would visit. She smiled honestly both dimples in view and told him that would be wonderful. But John knew he would never see her again. It just didn't feel like it was in the cards for them to remain friends.

John found himself chatting with Nigel about what had happen. They started to hangout a few times a week when work or Nigel's social life didn't get in the way. Nigel was a lot of fun but he bonded with some of the team members his own age leaving John somewhat at an impasse. He felt out of place hanging with them since they were still older. For the most part no one wanted Captain Jack Harkness's son hanging around. They felt it was an intrusion into their private lives, acquainting John to a spy.

The new team members weren't close like family. A few wiggled their way into the hearts of the older members but most of them were just bodies. Whoever said the more the merrier didn't have a team designed to chase aliens and alien things in mind. It was hard to keep up with the names and faces and mostly too tiring to worry about them.

Jack didn't mind, he knew all of them. He could tell Leon was bothered by it because the Institute wasn't as homey as it used to be. And Leon didn't like the need for rank in order to teach others where they fit in the Institute. Jack didn't like the discipline that command added when dealing with so many. He had to come up with the punishments to fit the rules that where needed so badly when broken. Rules were something he hated from his days in the Time Agency and his earlier days with Torchwood. It felt odd creating regulations and it was something he never thought would be needed in his Torchwood.

He missed John Hart at times like that. Jack felt his dear friend would have been better dealing out punishments.

Jack's son was the lowest in the chain because he always seemed to be the youngest and he was what the others called elite. But he was envied because of his parents and the fact that every ranking office in the Institute was related to him. But he was too young to make real friends with the others. Nigel was the only one he called friend. The rest he just saw as entertainment.

John missed Nigel when he wasn't around.

What John didn't know was Nigel felt the same.

So when last night Nigel came over and told him about what was on his mind, John didn't know what to do at first. But it was what happened afterwards that had John so spooked.

Nigel bought some beer, simple enough and it wasn't John's first drink and it broke the ice a bit. They had always been able to talk but tonight with his parents' away, John felt a strain on the friendship. Nigel's coming over just felt different. He seemed to have something on his mind. And that something was taking forever to be spoken.

John didn't dare look in to his friend's thoughts. It just didn't sit well with him. So he let the even progress and hoped Nigel would open up when and if he wanted to.

John popped in a movie and they ordered a pizza. When that was done, they decided to go for a swim.

John knew the neighbors were away as well but he kept the lights off in the yard and in the pool as he striped down to his Birthday suit and dove in butt naked.

Nigel laughed and did the same making a cannon ball leap and howled right as he splashed into the water. John couldn't help but laugh when Nigel surfaced.

He swam over to his friend and splashed him starting a war of sorts each trying to out soak the other.

Bleary eyed they retreated way from each other. But it didn't last. Before long John swam back up to Nigel passing him on his right.

Their skin touched sending a tingle through Nigel. He turned and followed John to the shallow end of the pool. They didn't get out but floated dangerously near each other.

Nigel liked the way John looked in the moonlight. He seemed inhuman almost extraterrestrial as the white light hit his light brown hair. The white of his eyes were glowing feeling almost hypnotic. They were full of mystery so honest and bright. Nigel lost himself in those eyes.

"It has been awhile since we had fun, just let go like this. I'm glad you came over. Since Susan left, I really haven't been out. I almost went down to that new club that just opened but I think I would have been bored. I guess I'm just pathetic." John dunked his head under the water, shaking the excess all over Nigel when he popped back up again.

Nigel laughed at his friend and said. "Some of the team went to it. I hear it is pretty wild. How could you get bored if it is wild?" He was glad of the moonlight being centered on John when he felt his face grow hot when he glanced at John's chest under the water.

"What is wild for some may just be tame for others. I'm not sure they would hang with me. Being Jack's son is just not as cool as it once was. I just don't need a party to have a good time. Now let me have at one of the aliens we got in last week to study and I would be happy."

"Is that why you didn't go to London with Susan? You wanted to stay with Torchwood. You know it wasn't your age John that kept you here. Your parents would have made sure you had a food on the table while you looked for work. I know my brother Jack would have found you a place or Alan would have, they are always looking for bright young people that can define the times in the PM's office."

" Alan is the bloody PM! That would be a scandal to hire his under qualified nephew. Besides I'm not political and I'm not that bright." He blushed before dipping his face half way into the water. Eyes staring at Nigel he blew bubbles at him.

Nigel laughed again. "Real mature!" He floated closer to John. "Really what is keeping you here?"

"If I told you, you would laugh." His tone was serious. "But I can show you." He moved closer to Nigel's floating body.

Their skin touched again as John reached for Nigel's face. "I want to show you, let me into your mind please?" He closed his eyes as their bodies bumped together from the almost unperceivable current generated in the pool.

Nigel shivered but not from the cool water as John entered his mind. He didn't know what to think as the younger man gently found his way around Nigel's feelings. It didn't feel as strange to have someone boring deep into his thoughts as he imagined it would be. Something about John being in his head felt comfortable.

Something tugged at Nigel's consciousness and the next thing he knew they were standing in a forest on a carpet of brown leaves.

Nigel's eyes went wide as he stared at each tree around them, all of them completely different from the others. "This is amazing! Where are we?"

"An astral world I created. I have been working on it for a while hoping to share it with Susan. Though we have been intimate since we met, I never got up the nerve to tell her about my telepathic side. Maybe if I had she might have stayed." John, still naked turned bare assed to Nigel and with a soft crunch, crunch of the leaves on the ground, he walked to a near by rock and sat down.

Nigel couldn't help but noticed his friend's well sculpted ass but more so how well formed John's package was when he sat legs apart watching Nigel.

Nigel was hard but he made no move to cover it up. He wasn't even sure if John noticed.

"Oh I notice it alright. I can feel it as well. Right now you are next to me in the pool and it is very obvious how you feel. If you notice I'm responding the same way."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" His voice sounded small to his own ears.

"What that I have had a thing for you for a long time. Part of it, yes, but the rest is this place. I have been taught that Telepaths can have sex with their minds. Stu mentioned something about this special connection two lovers can have and it confused him with Luke at first. He thought he brainwashed Luke into wanting him when he was in his mind. It turned out that wasn't the case. But can you imagine the raw power of convincing another human to do something they wouldn't have thought of doing before. One could create slaves or even con others out of their wealth or possessions. Not that I would do that. I actually feel sick thinking about such mind control. " John's face went red. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I did this. I'm just blurting things out. I guess I'm still just a silly kid. We should head back, I feel like an idiot."

Nigel stood still for a bit allowing a wind to blow around him making the leaves rustle. He felt the gentle breeze cup his balls, tickling them lightly. He smelled the dirt on the floor below his feet and could feel the warm sunlight as it caressed his arms and shoulders.

"Because you trust me with your feelings that's why. You wanted me to understand what you can do. I'm glad you shared this with me. John, I have known for a while that I love you. It just the age thing really bothered me. I kept thinking that you would get bored with me." He walked to the rock slowly; John's eyes were on him the whole time.

Nigel was strong, his arms fully developed and taunt with training. His legs were thick with muscle and they had fine hairs on them. John liked hairy men. He was glad that Nigel didn't wax like both sexes seemed to do. There was nothing wrong with hair on the body as long as it didn't make the person look like total bear. Some manscaping was needed, just not to the point of hairless.

John stood when Nigel was close enough. "I could never be bored with you. You wouldn't be here if I thought that." He raised his hand to touch Nigel's hair. "I'm glad that last hair cut grew out. What were you thinking with all those shaved spots!" He laughed throwing his arms around Nigel's neck.

"Hey, the girl I was with liked it. But that really isn't a good reason for doing it. It was awful wasn't it?" He tugged John's brown locks behind his ear. "I love your eyes." He grinned stupidly. "That sounds weird coming from my mouth."

John shook his head no. "Your mouth should be kissing me right now." He leaned in just a little closer nuzzling his chin on Nigel's shoulder. "I think I'm going to be taller than you. I already beat out my Dad. The Great Jack Harkness finally looks up to one of his sons, literally that is. I think Ianto beats me out in Fatherly pride at the moment. But I know some day I will…" He didn't finish his thought.

Nigel couldn't wait; John's monologue coupled with the mention of Jack Harkness was killing the mood. It was John being young, nervous and scared of what was going to come next. Nigel found it odd for a young man so confident in his sexual prowess to be nervous about a kiss. So Nigel took John's lips in mid sentence kissing him hard.

John went with it shaking for the first few seconds as a trembling hand rested on Nigel's waist. Their naked bodies pressed together as Nigel's arms snaked around John's slimmer body resting on small of John's back.

It was long before they were on the floor of the forest. Nigel took his time, John following his lead.

"I'll be careful, John, I won't hurt you." Nigel eased himself on top of John.

"I know, I know." John said feeling both his astral body and real body connect with Nigel. It was amazing as all his senses awoke to Nigel making love to him.

They left the world after their bodies became cold from spending too much time in the pool. Towel drying and dressing in silence made John nerves.

"I'm sorry, it felt like a con, right. I made it happen, all of it. I don't blame you for leaving." He watched Nigel put his shoes on.

"It isn't right." He looked up at John's face as the first light caressed the horizon. "You and me, I'm too old. But I will always cherish this night."

John saw red, not from embarrassed but in anger. He went at Nigel, shirtless and tackled him in the chair. Nigel yelped as John's fist connected with his face while his body fell to the concrete.

"How dare you! I don't want to ever see you again." John got up and went inside locking the door behind him.

Nigel blinked back some tears before getting up to leave. He would have to find away to explain the shiner at work in a few hours. He felt sick; he just made a big mistake and he knew it.

Reflecting on last night didn't help John. He came up for air before sinking back into the water again. He didn't want to think. Last nights events were too heart breaking. "And you hit him. What a drama queen you are. I don't think I can stay at Torchwood with him"

"You won't have to. I'm going to leave." Nigel was in the yard; his fist shoved in his pants pockets as he stood near the pool. "I didn't want to hurt you."

John swam over to the side of the pool and got out. He went to Nigel soaking wet and dripping. Nigel's eye was swollen slightly from the punch. John gently reached for it resting his fingers lightly on the bruised flesh. Nigel winced.

"It still hurts. But not like the pain inside me.

"I know something of that pain. I was stupid, lashing out like that. But I'm in love with you. I have been for some time." He backed away from Nigel and said. "You can hit me back if you want. I'll just stand here and take it."

"No, that isn't why I'm here." Nigel moved towards John. "I'm here because I love you as well. I was stupid for saying what I did. I just don't want you to not have a life. I just want you to be with someone closer to your age."

"There isn't that much of an age difference. Actually if you think about it we act about the same age." John smiled laughing a bit. "So I don't think there isn't a reason for not giving this a try. Now if only our parents don't freak out over this."

The gap between the pair closed when the moon came out from the cloud cover above. John snuggled in to Nigel's arms still wet from the pool. He didn't feel cold though; Nigel was giving him more than enough warmth at the moment. It felt good to be loved.

Nigel smiled as John's thoughts reached his mind. "The feeling is mutual. Now lets get you inside and in to some clothes. Then we can clean the house up. Your Dad wants us to meet him in the morning. My Grandmother doesn't have long and he wants both of us to be there." He rubbed his chin on John's shoulder. "You are getting to tall. Shrink a little, will you!"

"I don't think that I can!" John laughed as Nigel led him inside. "Didn't he try to call me, or get in my mind?"

"He said your phone went to voice mail and it seemed your mind was closed. I can't think of why these things would have happened." He kissed John tenderly on the nose.

"The phone I believe is at the bottom of the pool. My mind had other things to think about." He shivered slightly. "Lets get inside. I think the cleaning can wait, I need to be warmed up first!"

* * *

Gwen died a week later. Jack didn't return to Cardiff with John but Nigel did for a bit and then returned to his Grand Dad's for a few months missing John every day. When he came back, Jack returned as well. Jack didn't mind when Nigel moved in. The house was big. The couple took Mark's old rooms upstairs. All was returning to normal, accept for Jack. He spent most of the time pleasantly agreeing with the new couple before leaving the house for days to stay at Torchwood.

John knew why Jack was spending more time there; he needed to be there just in case NG decided to return.

He didn't return and the years passed. At some point Jack stopped waiting and went back to his life. After all he had grandkids and children to bide his time. He also had his Torchwood, and unlike before they were really ready for anything. And the way the world was changing they needed to be.

* * *

"Miss me?" He was watching Jack from the shadowy area of the back corner of Jack's future office. It was pale in colors, a contrast to the dark woods NG always associated with Jack's old fashion ideals. The metal desk shiny top reflected Jack's face as he typed away on it. Screens flashed on and off as Jack's lightening fingers pulled up files one at a time, changing some information before saving the file before going to another.

"What do you think?" Jack didn't turn around to face him. He wasn't in the mood to play games so he grunted at NG. " I always miss you." He continued his work frowning as he did.

NG saw the face in the desk's reflection and tried to hide his smile. The last thing that NG wanted was to tease Jack. His absence as of late had Jack grumpier each time he returned. It gave NG an idea of how to cheer Jack up. So he came out of the shadows wearing a huge purple coat that almost look like a Russian military standard from the 1900's and went to stand in front of Jack's desk. Reaching under the coat he placed a present down on the smooth sliver surface. Jack didn't look up.

"The décor has changed a bit. It has gotten kind of sterile." He crinkled his nose as he studied the cold white room splashed with pale blues and grays in the furnishing.

Jack saw NG's face in the mirror surface of his desktop. His hair was long again; well passed his shoulder's hanging in long ringlets that curled in different places along its length. He looked well as well as the metal surfaced allowed Jack to see NG's face. But he seemed smug, like he had a good time with this journey.

"Well you know how it is." He lifted his head from his work to meet NG's hazel eyes and sunny smile. His brows knitted pushing his endless blue eyes closer together.

His crowfeet were obvious then to NG. Jack had given up trying to look ageless for some time now. It didn't bother NG, since after all NG didn't have an age anymore and most of the time he wasn't even of this world, more of a ghost. But it didn't stop his profiteering. People liked dealing with a ghost. They could always count on him as someone that didn't leave any traces or a chance for the authorities to follow a path.

Jack didn't cease his frowning when he added. "I think my choices are perfect considering the non flashy time we live in. Remember minimal is for the best and colors trap the mind in confusion."

He laughed when NG started to laugh. " Oh dear, reading Tan Woo again? I thought that he was dying off as a messiah. I guess I have to bear with this dull way of living. Outside the technology, this place does have a puritan attitude. Is sex still evil?" He moved in closer leaning in on the desk pushing the present closer. "Not the real thing but close to it. I hope you still like Cognac. You let your hair grow." He kissed Jack then, letting his hand run through his hair.

"Nice coat, I bet I known where you have been. Are you well? And no the sex thing died as soon as it was introduced. We are still as decadent as always, maybe even more so." Jack voice rasped his desire as he stood up heading around to the front of the desk to grab NG in a hug. "Your hair is longer as well."

He sighed into Jack's chest before looking him in the eye. "Tired but okay for an almost dead man." By Jack's face NG saw the joke didn't come across like he expected it to. "But thanks for asking. I have been busy. I thought I had a lead on Andie, but it was a dead end. So I took a job offer instead."

He paused before adding. " Jack, I don't know if I can find her. I feel like I'm wasting a lot of time trying to. It is time I'm not sure I have a lot of. But the other business went well. The profit margin was higher than I originally thought. I couldn't ask for a better client, he just gave me exactly the asking price and some other things." He cuddled into his lover's arms. " Come to think of it I should have gone a bit higher." His hand wormed its way between Jack's legs and rested against his inner thigh.

Jack moved his body with NG's rubbing against his leg while he spoke. "She seems to keep moving. I heard from the Doctor, he did say he had a lead as well. Of course that doesn't mean we will hear from him in the near future. But you never know." He pulled away from NG to look into his eyes. "I always want to see you. And the money you bring in is always a positive. It is just your business takes you so far away. NG how long do I have you for this time before the next capital venture?"

"I think I can arrange an extended stay. I'm not sensing anything to be a problem and there is nothing that needs immediate attention. So I'm yours for now. Lets go out, dinner perhaps. I'll even treat." Moving his hand from between Jack's warm legs, NG pulled out a sack of jingling coins from behind his coat. "As you can see, it was a good week this time. Or was that a month?" Confused he knitted his eyebrows together

"Yes I see, but in what century?" Jack laughed pulling NG in for a kiss. "Let me get my coat and we can leave. But first I want to show you something."

NG raised his eyebrows. "I have seen almost everything. This better be good."

"It isn't about sex. Gods is that all you think about. Here take my hand." He led NG to a few seats Jack had set up facing one of the empty walls of Jack's Spartan apartment. NG thought it was time to decorate the place a little bit. It was hard to believe that a man of Jack's position didn't have more things to show for his rise to power. It was mind numbing that Jack just refused to show his wealth. He did after all do business out of this room. It should make an impression on his clients.

"It does." Jack smirked reading NG's thoughts. "They think that the physical world is futile to me. Where once bribes were considered a means of getting what they wanted, they find they have to work harder to please a man that seems not to care about the physical things in life." He guided NG into one of the seats kissing his hand before letting it go. "Though bribes aren't unwelcome. The capital does go to a worthy place and cause. Besides the minimal look is high style now. I'm trendy!" His laugh was warm and inviting.

NG smiled. "Yes I suppose the money does go to a worthy cause, that's why I work so hard to bring up the profit margin. But that isn't what this conversation is about. I'm having a hard time reading you today. Some must really be bothering you." His hazel eyes narrowed at Jack.

" Okay, lets see, where do I begin?" He shut his eyes briefly before beginning. "You said once in the past, before you left me alone for what was it over 1000 years that I would understand all of it at some point. Well today it all made sense." He laughed. "But with you, I'm sure at some point what I know today will be meaningless in the endless tomorrows ahead." He knelt down in front of NG. "I found out one of those secrets you kept hidden from me." He placed his head in NG's lap and closed his eyes.

"I won't ask because I think I already know. Jack, I couldn't keep up the back and forth and I would see you from a far and understand what I did to hurt you. It hurt me, to leave all of you behind. But I was and still am on borrowed time. I needed to dole that time out the best way possible. I need this time to fix what I have done to Andie." He placed his hand on Jack's head rubbing it as if Jack was a child. "You must understand how I feel. If you could fix anything, anything at all in the long life you have what would it be?"

Jack lifted his head up leaving NG's lap he fell back to sit on the floor. "You know the answer, I wouldn't have touched your Papa. I never would have fallen in love thus dooming him to suffer." He didn't blink as the words fell out of his mouth.

"But yet my Papa was so happy in the end, he got everything he wanted. And yet you would fix it some how. But it isn't the same with his Granddaughter. She isn't happy and the whole Universe is feeling that. You remember what she tried to do to John and Ianto. She plays this game and upsets those she targets. That is how she has been getting into these worlds and their computer systems. After she gains trust she uses it to allow them to give her access, much the same way the moonstones got into The Hub's Mainframe or the Cybermen did such damage in the past. After that it is just a matter of time before she destroys the planet. We, Old Earth, so long ago were mainly a test." His face was calm, so use to his life, as it was, where emotions stopped having a role in how he reacted to logic and facts.

Jack stood shrugging his shoulders. "That would explain the destruction of highly advanced worlds. It also gives us something to look for. If we can find her through the computer systems we may just be able to stop her by shutting these systems down before she gets too far into them. We maybe able to trap her as well." He frowned when he saw the tired look on NG's face.

"I know what you are thinking. If we stop her, catch her and destroy her, I will be able to finally go to my resting place as well. As much as that is appealing, I don't think I'm quite ready for life without you just yet." He stood as well reaching for Jack's cheek, following his skin and tracing his lips with his fingers. "But I think it will be a very long time before that becomes a reality." He moved closer kissing Jack as he let his hands explore his husband's body.

"I never grow tired of you, NG. I don't think it will be possible. But before we end up on the floor making love, I want to show you this first. I was thinking about our son John the other day. You wanted to know about him once. For some reason changed your mind when I started to tell you. I remember it was after you finally left us all behind. I think you didn't want to know what you missed with him. He did turn out to be remarkable. Two spouses, one wife and one husband and they produced five grand children together. He became a great archeologist, working with Torchwood not for it, something that you abandoned. John found things Torchwood didn't even know about." He led NG to a wall. There was a picture there. Jack touched some buttons on his Vortex Manipulator and the picture became a screen. It wasn't long before a home movie of sorts started. "I wasn't sure if sound was needed but I added it anyway I think you will like this."

It felt good to lock hands with NG again. Jack remembered all the times he took hand holding for granted. Now it seemed he would never think of anything more connecting than two hands entwined as one. A sense of unity and devotion to another human being wasn't such a bad thing anymore.

Jack looked at NG and smiled before adding. "Sure, I'll take your hand and you can lead me anywhere. After all we have all the Time in the Universe to be together. We have all the Time to just be." It was the truth after all.

NG beamed as he watched John's life happen before his eyes. He was never prouder as he was standing next to this immortal being as he watched the lives of his children come to life before him. At least NG found some peace. The feeling of dread however was still there.

* * *

The loud explosions began to die off making it easier for John to hear, but the smoke was still blinding as he felt the ground connect to his knees. He had lost sight of the pair trying his best to settle the battle, keeping it in check and away from reality. His mind ached from using his gifts instinctually. He never even knew his abilities could create this safe haven for two god types to fight one another.

He had just said good night to Abby when they both gave up waiting for Nigel to come home when is Papa pulled him through time. Abby's horrified face still played over and over again in his head. She was trying to reach him as if her touch would be enough to hold him in place.

It didn't happen as he found himself on the ground of some strange world as a glowing form took to the sky. It was his sister; he felt that from the radiating light. Scanning the area he found his Papa lying on the ground as Andie rose above him laughing.

"Papa!" He ran towards NG as Andie descended to intercept him positioning herself between father and son.

"You have come to play, my brother." She floated in front of him shimmering from the charged colorful energy only the moonstones could generate. Her long hair a glow with rainbow colors looking like fibrotic tentacles. She was all power, so strong and so deadly to look at.

NG moaned behind her form. Andie turned into the noises direction. "Give up already, you are half way there, going to that place without light. I told you once, you freak. I'm the only light. If you had listened you may not be in such agony right now." She turned her attentions back to John. "He is so stupid, really. I wonder just how dumb you are." Her eyes flashed as bolt of energy flew out of them and headed straight for John.

He did the only natural thing, held out his arms in front of his face to block he beam.

He was amazed when it was deflected. Even more amazed when Andie let out a scream as NG grabbed hold of her. She tore at his flesh, ripping skin in chucks off of NG's arms.

He didn't let go. He held on fixing his eyes on John who was now watching in horror as the pair ascended to the bleak empty sky above.

"There are no stars!" John shouted out not caring if anyone heard him. "Papa! What should I do?"

"Create the field. Just think and create the field. I need to keep her here. This ends today, this ends with her death." NG shook her hard, making his daughter giggle.

"Yes, someone will die, but I think it should be little brother first. After all, you need to feel his death before I take your life."

A bolt of white-hot light headed for John.

John braced for impact feeling that whatever he did just wouldn't be enough.

Andie screamed as the bolt bounced off the field John created to block it. Her weapon's beam headed straight for her and NG.

She screamed as NG let go just as the beam found its new target sending Andie falling back to the ground.

"Now John, do it!" NG yelled as he went speeding down landing feet first onto Andie's crippled form.

She yelped as he feet crushed several major organs on impact.

John shook himself free of his fear and let his mind cleared. He stood shaking as he gathered his thoughts for one purpose. As if he had been doing this for along time, his mind created a barrier blocking the combative pair from the innocent Universe. Andie howled in furrier as she charged her father.

They fought for some time, bouncing bolts off John's created barrier. It took all of John's strength to keep it in place.

Andie laughed when NG fell to the ground. She descended floated over him, smiling. "It ends now, I'm still stronger." She picked NG up her eyes charging up an energy beam to kill him.

John watched in horror, knowing that if NG failed he would be next. He had no way to avoid a battle with her he had no way home.

But her power didn't matter; NG seized the moment and held her tight. As if he was feeding on her, NG took his hand placing it firmly on her forehead. The next thing John saw was energy being transferred from his sister to his father. Andie's face started to pale while the pain intensified. She screamed begging for NG to stop.

"Papa, please! You are hurting me." She tried to wiggle free but NG pulled her tighter taking her mouth to his. The energy began to pour out of her and into him silencing Andie.

John felt his lunch come up at the sight. NG was feeding on his sister, taking all her life into his body. The light darkened as John gave into his own sick feeling and he began to blackout.

He awoke sometime later, confused and suddenly cold. Pushing his body up he scanned the area spotting his Papa lying on the ground. He stood unsteady stumbling as he ran to NG's side.

He knelt by his father gently as he picked him up. John held his Papa close just as NG's eyes opened. "It was never something I wanted for you. My little boy, you should have never been involved." His hand feebly reached for John's face. It rested for a second on the young man's soft cheek before falling back to NG's side. "But you are so strong, so above all of us. I could think of no other at the time that could help me. "

John smiled at his Papa's words of praise. " Thank you, Papa." He felt the life force drain out of NG but he just couldn't cry in front of his Papa's. He knew NG's life was at an end. It was a sad moment for a son so wanting to be reunited with father for it to end like this. So he said to his Papa. "You get to rest now and sleep all you want. I have to tell Dad you are really gone. I'm sure he knows in some way that you are dying. He isn't really human anymore. His senses have evolved as well. But Papa, I wouldn't have traded any of this for a normal life. I have gotten exactly what I wanted out of it. And I love you so much for believing in me."

NG smiled at his son. His eyes slit open slightly gazing at the young man as his breath slowed and finally stopped. John held his Papa but didn't shed one tear. There wasn't a need. There were no regrets from either man. To John it was as if the Universe was finally completed, there was no more turmoil or pain, just a sense of finality and peace.

The sound of the TARDIS went almost unnoticed by John he was so over come with the sudden peace of mind and the serenity on his Papa's face.

The Doctor approached the young man sadden by NG's still form. "The program ended in Loyalwin's world. Your Grand Parents have passed beyond. I never believed in the ancient religious ideas of a paradise, but some how knowing Mark, he created it so John and him could never be parted. You only saw them on the astral plane, right?"

He glanced over passed NG to see the lifeless form of Andie. He sighed closing his eyes as if he suddenly felt tired. "It has been so long, trying to end you." He knew John didn't hear him. He turned back to the young man saying out loud. " I wonder where the moonstones went. I can't find a reading on them."

John didn't answer.

"Come on John, time to go. I think your Dad needs to see your Papa one more time. He needs you more than ever now. Did you want to stay in the future with him?" The Time Lord knelt beside the younger man waiting for him to speak.

"I miss Nigel and Abby, I want to go home. But if I may just stay with Dad for a little bit, that would be great."

The Doctor smiled. "Well I have nothing to do at the moment. Perhaps a proper visit would be in order."

* * *

Jack sighed head held down before NG and Andie's grave. He didn't dare bring John here. It would be too much for the kid to see his own grave and that of his own children and his wife and husband. Their names were on stones not to far from NG's. Little Kate was always a favorite of her Grand Dad's. She was such a happy being. NG never got to meet her. But in a way it didn't matter. John told her and his other children all about his Papa. He never lied and never hid the truth. It was a lesson he learned from his parents. They tried to survive with too many secrets. It did work for them, but John was just too honest to begin with to ignore the truth.

Jack was proud of them all and in the end that was all that mattered. Now there was family and extended family all over the Universe, all of them doing great things in their own right. He was glad he had lived so long to see it all.

He raised his head looking once more at NG's grave before turning to go.

Ianto Jones stood off to his right resting his chin on his own gravestone. "I thought you weren't afraid of ghosts, Jack. You look as white as a sheet. Sorry for the intrusion. But it seems that some how my image is still tied to this place." He didn't smile at Jack.

Jack started to laugh. "Nice try, Doctor, but I think you have pushed me to the limit. Why did you take Ianto's face?" He walked over to the grave stone smiling.

"It just kind of happened. The nose a little big but I think the butt is just right." He turned flashing his rear at Jack.

"Um, maybe a little big as well. But it is nice for a butt." He smiled holding his hand out to the Doctor. "Lets go somewhere and get a drink."

"Why Jack, it took this face to get you to ask me out?" Ianto's eyes batted at Jack.

"If you haven't notice, I have been asking you out for thousands of years." The Doctor put his hand into Jack's. Jack looked at the two pieces of flesh connecting promoting Jack to say. "This is the first time you have agreed." He pulled the Doctor towards him grabbing hold of his waist.

A blush came to the Time Lord's new cheeks. "Well I was a fool for not taking you up on it earlier. Mind you, I'm not a cheap date. I need to be wined and dined and dance with before we do what this body wants to do with you." He said as Jack led him out of the cemetery and to the nearest restaurant.

"Well I can guarantee you won't feel cheap when the morning comes." Jack said as they reached the gates of the graveyard. He pulled the Doctor closer and kissed him deeply.

"Now, that is something worth the wait. I think my toes curled with that kiss." The Doctor laughed wrapping his arms around Jack begging for another kiss.

"We should get a room. I don't want John freaking out about this."

The Doctor pulled away and frowned. "Killjoy! I just lost the mood! But I did come here to talk to you about John."

Jack smirked remember Ianto's famous pout that was now being worn on the Doctor's new face. "Well there is always time, after all you and I have a lot of that." He folded his arms over his chest waiting for the Doctor to continue.

"You know what this is about. We can't let him return to his time knowing what he knows. And after that impressive use of power, I think he needs to forget what happened. I just have a bad feeling about letting him keep what has woken in his mind."

"I don't want to mind wipe him and retcon won't work on him. His is genetically immune to its effects. So what do you suggest? I can't make him stay, he had a life after this."

"Did you know NG sent for him? Did he tell you about this in your time?" He leveled Ianto's eyes at Jack.

Jack sighed. "No, not a word. But I would expect him not to. After all you would have put the fear of paradox into him."

"Yes, I would have but still. He never used his abilities at this kind of level again. So maybe he was altered a bit. I just want to maintain the balance. You saw what Andie did. John has that same strength. In the wrong hands it could be disastrous."

As a father, Jack wanted to protect his son, but he also knew what loosing one's memory could do to a person.

"How disastrous? Nothing happened out of the ordinary during his life. So I don't see the problem." He was angry with his friend and The Doctor felt that.

"Exactly the reason for the mind wipe. It is the right thing to do. I promise, I'll be gentle and just take a little. He did disappear and you knew about that."

It hurt Jack to dig up the memory. It was a bad time when John vanished. It brought back such a painful time. Nigel and Abby never forgave him for what Torchwood put John through. But it had to be done; the others knew that another NG could be dangerous. John coming back and not knowing where he went or what happen to him didn't sit right with the Institute.

"I can still hear him screaming as we ran tests, probed his mind. Gods, what I wouldn't do to not let that happen." He wiped a tear away from his eyes. "How do I look at him knowing that he is going to go through hell and we came up empty? He never disappears again. All that pain for nothing."

The Doctor breathed out loudly. "You knew it had to happen, Jack. Were you hoping I wouldn't do anything? I'm sorry my dear oldest friend, but it has to be done." He grabbed Jack in a hug before adding. "Go to him, spend the night talking to him. In the morning I will take care of this and take him home."

* * *

Nigel worked his way around the hovering form of Abby to check John's pulse. Satisfied he still had one he lifted up his eyelids next to see how his pupils looked.

"Abby were did you find him?" He looked at his wife who started to wipe his husband's face with a cloth.

"By the pool, he was just by the pool. I don't know how I got him to the bed." Her soft brown eyes full of liquid looked up at him. Her face seemed so soft, delicate in her sadness. "Is he okay?" Her voice was barely heard.

"I don't know. I think you did right to bring him to our room." _"Just how did you carry him, he weighs twice what you do and he is twice your height."_ He thought to himself. Abby was a slight little thing; she was a good foot shorter than John. When they first saw this little thing dancing at a club they both fell in love with her at the same time. Since John and Nigel loved each other so much, they took a chance and asked her into the relationship.

She was so shy at first overwhelmed a bit by the love of two men. But as time progressed she fell for both of them and loved their bedroom romance. She felt at home, being new to Cardiff and moved in with them in John's parents house.

Jack moved out, giving the place to the three with his blessing.

Abby didn't like Jack. To her he was too unreal, almost like he was pretending to care about his family. John argued her feelings to the point of slamming doors and running out of the house. He knew his Dad and asked Abby to put her self in Jack's place. "Walk in his shoes for a moment." He asked after he told her about his Papa and what he had been through.

Andie was mentioned in length. The thought of what Torchwood did to NG and what happened to Andie frightened Abby, scaring her to death. She, with both her boyfriends, soon to be husbands working for Torchwood, developed this fear that at one point, John or Nigel might have the place turn on them.

"Did you call Jack?" Nigel knew the answer as soon as those soft brown eyes went dark and angry."

"No, I know what will happen. He disappeared, now he is back. Just like NG did. I don't want them to have him. Nigel, he is a week away from leaving Torchwood. I don't need them ruining that for him." She turned her eyes back to him. With a softer gaze she wiped his brow again. "You're just sleeping, my love, I know you will wake soon."

Nigel ran his hands through his hair as he tried to think. He knew that John wasn't just sleeping. He wasn't even in his body. He went somewhere else. "Honey, Abby, listen to me. I know what you are thinking, about all the horrors you have heard about what NG went through and you are wise to have some reservations about Torchwood. But he isn't well and needs looking after. Abby, John isn't in his body, like in astral projecting. I'm not strong enough to find him. I also think his mind was tampered with. Don't you think we should at least call Jack?"

She started to cry as she shook her head yes. "But he isn't to go to that place. Promise me you won't let them take him!" She fell on top of John sobbing.

Nigel went to console her before calling their soon to be father in law.

Upon hearing the news, Jack found Tam and Ianto and brought them to the house. It wasn't long until Leon and Darrin joined them, with Stu and Luke in tow.

"Abby, dear we need to get near him. Could you leave his side for a little while?" Tam rubbed her back coaxing her away from the bed. Nigel wrapped his arms around her and led her to the far side of the room giving the other space to work.

Stu was the first to come up with an answer. He was quick in determining where to find John. "I need to get into his mind."

Tam nodded. "I'll keep an eye on his vitals while you are in there. Ianto, I need you to monitor Stu just incase something goes wrong I want you to be able to pull him out of there."

Abby watched Jack as he leaned on the dresser. She, as always couldn't read his face. It seemed lost, almost like he wasn't connected to what was going on. It bothered her that he could be cold when it came to his children.

Nigel's thoughts entered her mind. _ "Not cold, my love, just relaxed. He has seen so much and right now though his son like this is tearing him apart he understands not to get in the way."_

Jack turned and smiled at Abby as if he knew what she felt. He walked over to her and said. "I know you don't trust me. But trust them at least. They are his family and not one of them would let any harm come to John. We aren't the same as we were with NG or his father for that matter. We know what to do and what not to do. He is my son, I won't let anything happen to him."

"I don't believe you, if you want the truth." She whispered at him as Stu entered John's mind. "But it is out of my hands and I have no choice but to let you all help him. Remember he won't be yours for much longer. He will be a consultant for you, his own person. I don't need any of you to be sucking him back into this. One husband with this group is enough for any person." She frowned at him; eyes blazing with what Jack could only a kin to hatred.

"We made a deal, I swore never to force his hand in anything. I love my son despite what you think of me. My children come first." He walked away from the couple and went back to his original place.

It wasn't long before Stu returned and John's eyes fluttered open.

"All of you here for me? Did something happen?" He went to sit up while Tam scanned him.

"It was a mind wipe, Jack. Some one erased a part of your memory, John. How do you feel? What was the last think you remember?" Stu said as he shook off the effects of the link.

John knitted his brow together as he pondered Stu's questions. "Not a thing, I don't remember a thing. I remember a smell, well two of them. One was about Papa; the other was you Dad, but nothing more. I don't know what happen. Can you tell me?" He looked at the group.

"Nothing on my end" Tam said. "You are as normal as they come. I don't detect any influx of power or anything like what NG went through when he "jumped".

"We'll have to do some more test." Ianto said catching the hate and fear in Abby's eyes. "Here, Abby, in this very room, I wouldn't dream of taking him away from you. I can set up the equipment here and Nigel and you can be by his side."

She smiled at Ianto. In a way she trusted him. Tam a little less so since her movements were non-human, but Abby was so new to this family and though they were warm and friendly in some cases she had her reservations about them. John's bedtime stories left a lasting impression on how professional even when it came to family the group could be. Torchwood always came first. The ideals of it always in the background and preserving the future were always for front even if it meant ruining one's life.

"Do I have a choice?" She whispered.

John watched her face. He entered her mind then sending good thoughts her way. _"Trust them, my love. If they can tell me what happened I would feel better. Right now I just feel hazy." _

She nodded letting go of Nigel she left the room and headed for the kitchen. "I'll make them some coffee. And than I will go for a walk to clear my head." She felt someone standing behind her and turned to find Jack reaching for the coffee in the cupboard.

"I'm surprised you keep it in the same place. Most spouses would want to rearrange things the way they feel is best." He smiled filling the pot up with water to start the coffee.

"Nigel said that both of them had gotten use to the way NG kept the kitchen. You never changed it, but John said after NG left you were rarely here. I'm sorry for your loss, it must have been hard on you." She glanced up at him for a brief moment before getting the paper cups out of the bottom cabinet.

"I lost two husbands. Ianto made the best coffee. NG learned from him, though it was never the same. Now if you will let me, and don't think I'm putting down your coffee skills, I could show you some coffee magic." He smiled at her.

She didn't by it. "You want John to go to Torchwood. You are trying to gain my trust." She slammed the cups down on the table sending them scatting all over the floor. "Well it won't work, you don't come across as trustworthy." Her voice didn't go up in volume but it stung Jack never the less.

He closed his eyes feeling a sting from a small amount of tears. "Abby, you have to understand. We need to know what has happened to him." As if she was a frighten child he spoke softly.

"I'm falling for your silly little cons, trying to sooth me with you charms. I know that you fear this; all of you fear what he may be. Well I'm telling you. You cause him pain and I will make your life miserable."

She left him there wide-eyed and stunned at her reaction.

Abby left the house in tears, not wanting to live through what Torchwood put NG through. "I'm just not this strong." She said, as she turned right at the end of the driveway.

In time she forgave them, even after they dragged John to the Institute and ran test. She even learned to love Jack only because of little Katie's affection for her Grand Dad.

But that wouldn't happen in the near future.

They never did find out what happened to John or how his memories of his trip were erased. It remained a mystery.

After many weeks of test and John suffering much, he was let go. Abby cried in his arms for many hours after he came home. And he held her all the while telling her he was okay and would remain that way.

* * *

Loyalwin's home world was dying in the space of moments the decay came upon it so fast as the illusion generators lost power for good. What Mark grew to know as a home was just an illusion that Loyalwin's kind was able to implant in his mind. Their world was all but destroyed by Andie. The sunlight faded as the fake stars appeared in the night sky. Mark stood dazed unable to move, scared and finally aware he was free of Loyalwin and his kind. He was also at the end of his life.

"Lovely?" Mark didn't turn to John's voice. He just kept his eyes focused on the fading light over the field. The view from Loyalwin's veranda as the sunset faded always entranced him. Now it was something he was forcing himself to remember the image, keeping a bit of light with him for the endless darkness he was about to face.

It would be the last sunset this planet would ever see. It would be the last Andy saw as Andy and as far as he knew as Mark as well. John's arms snaked around his waist as his next words spoke directly into his ears. A spine tingling vibration went from the place John brushed against and settled that firmly place in his groin.

"Lovely, it is time. We need to stop this. I know you want to not let go, but we can't live forever." John put his arm around his husband's shoulders. "We all must die sometime."

"We have both died once, isn't that enough." He sighed leaning into John's strong chest. "We won't be doing this anymore, I won't kiss you ever again. We are going to fade just like this world is. All of it an illusion, as was our last bit of life together."

He began to cry, something he had been doing a lot of since Loyalwin passed a few moons ago.

"We had a great run, you and I. It is time we left the Universe to others. This illusion was a blessing, a gift and now we have to end this." The field's construction began to break down as the last bits of the program were being deleted. "To think since we died, we have been part of this simulation program. Loyalwin's world had been gone for so long. It was dead long before we came back to him. He died with it, but your son, his family; they have survived and now live on a new world. NG must be happy about that."

Mark nodded as he dried his tears. "This place was designed to trick Andie and now she too is gone. Poor NG, he had no choice, now he is gone as well. John at least survived." He sighed turning to look at John. "I'm ready now." He said wiping his eyes. "I have lived long enough and have been apart of too many things. There are some things I'm glad for seeing the rest just don't know about." He turned to face John one last time. He gave his husband one last physical kiss as the veranda suddenly started to fade away.

"It always feels like the first time. My love for you is just the same as the first day we kissed. Wait for me on the other side."

John ran his hand through Mark's hair. "You never age." He said with a smile, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes creasing. "I'll be there, as will the others. We have a least made it a reality. Now close your eyes and count to three."

John grabbed Mark hugging him tight as the backdrop shimmered and faded to black.

_The End. Finally!_

Thanks for reading. I believe now I'm done. I hope you have enjoyed this piece of work. Peace always and happiness forever!


End file.
